Diario Sorato
by SoratoLoving
Summary: Aqui esta el diario de Sora y Yamato, con las experiencias que ambos estan viviendo antes de reconocer algo que se llama amor. Las dos versiones, la de Sora y la de Matt...escritas por diferentes autoras. CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. sakurahop

Lunes 11 de julio, 2005 

_**Querido diario:**_

Madre mía... el otro día vi tirado este pequeño librito de hojas blancas y no sé por qué, pero me entraron ganas de escribir... para comenzar con buen pie, me haré una presentación a mí misma, puede que resulte estúpido, pero seguro que cuando lo lea dentro de unos cuantos años me reiré de mí misma, jeje...

Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi, tengo 17 años y vivo en Odaiba, al lado de todos mis amigos, estoy en 1º de preparatoria (o bachillerato) y estudio también en el Odaiba High School. Tengo un montón de amigos, Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro... y un largo etcétera que no me apetece seguir escribiendo (no quiero que mis manos se atrofien )

Vivo con mi madre, porque mi padre está en Kyoto de investigación, apenas pasa tiempo con nosotras, pero mi madre siempre ha sido muy paciente, al igual que yo, y lo único que desea es que mi padre consiga unos días libres para venir a vernos, y así poder estar la familia al completo. No tengo hermanos, es una pena, porque me encantan los niños... aunque siempre he considerado a Takeru e Hikari como tales, de pequeños necesitaban cierto grado maternal, y yo se lo daba, menuda ricura de niños... es una pena que hayan crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo, ahora tienen 14 años, y piensan en otras cosas... la verdad es que la edad tonta les ha llegado...

En fin¿qué más puedo decir, pues que me encanta jugar a tenis, estar con mis amigos, el ikebana... me gustan tantas cosas...

Pese a ser una chica normal y corriente que disfruta al máximo cada día que pasa, siempre hay ciertos problemas que se van formando en el día a día, y aunque esté de vacaciones, me siento más agobiada que en plenos exámenes finales... ¿qué por qué, pues no lo sé...

Bueno, comenzaré con la historia de por qué me siento tan agobiada... la verdad es que puede parecer una tontería... Bueno, estoy en la misma clase que mis amigos Taichi y Yamato, los tres nos llevamos de maravilla, aunque claro, siendo una chica suelo relacionarme más con Mimi, Hikari y el resto de las chicas, pero aún así Taichi, Yamato y yo somos grandes amigos. El caso es que Yama es todo un rompe corazones, toca en la banda de los Teenage Wolves, es el líder y vocalista, además de tocar el bajo, y tiene a todas las chicas del instituto como locas ya que es tremendamente atractivo, todo hay que decirlo...

Continuando con lo anterior, Yamato además de ser guapo y famoso suele tener muchas novias a menudo, él nos suele decir a Taichi y a mí que la vida es corta y hay que aprovecharla al máximo y luego Taichi se ríe diciendo que esa no es excusa para su atracción por cada chica guapa con minifalda que pasa delante de sus narices... y es verdad, Yamato cambia constantemente de chica, a nosotros sus amigos nos hace gracia, porque a lo sumo dura un mes con la muchacha en cuestión y luego la deja alegando que la chispa se ha extinguido... vamos, que ha localizado una nueva presa a la que conquistar. El cambiar constantemente de novia le da ciertos problemas, ya que así suma otra chica más a la cola de espera de ex-novias, toda muchacha que se ha visto abandonada por él, acaba obsesionándose en cierto modo y persiguiéndole para que vuelva con ella... cosa que Yama suele ignorar por completo, en ese sentido es bastante frío.

En fin, me he desviado del tema, el caso es que Yamato dejó de salir con su última novia hace tres semanas, y claro, se ha montado el típico revuelo entre todas las estudiantes para volver a ocupar el puesto abandonado. Hasta ahí todo normal, el problema llega cuando... dios, sólo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos.

Era un día de clase como otro cualquiera, el curso estaba por finalizar, sólo nos quedaba saber las notas de los exámenes y a la semana siguiente acabarían las clases. Yo me encontraba en uno de los entrenamientos del club de tenis y como de costumbre, 5 minutos antes de acabar venían a verme Taichi y Yamato. De normal solíamos ir a tomar algo antes de llegar a casa, así que como todos los días, nos acercamos a una cafetería que hay cerca del instituto y pedimos unos batidos. Estábamos hablando sobre el día a día, mis entrenamientos de tenis... la banda de Yamato... el equipo de fútbol de Taichi cuando de repente apareció la que sería la mayor de mis pesadillas durante el resto de lo que quedaba de instituto, Maki Nobumoto, la joven a la que dejó Yama semanas atrás. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijo "Yamato, tenemos que hablar seriamente, no me puedes hacer esto... todavía no entiendo por qué lo hemos dejado... ¡yo te necesito!" Yamato simplemente le sonrió "Maki, ahora no es el momento para hablar de estas cosas, creo que ya te lo dejé bien claro" respondió Yama con tranquilidad y frialdad. Maki se exasperó mucho y montó un follón en la cafetería que lo único que hizo fue que el resto de los clientes se nos quedaran mirando y Taichi y yo bajáramos la cabeza avergonzados por la escenita. Yo lo único que conseguía divisar cuando levantaba la vista de vez en cuando era a la "ex-parejita" discutiendo, la muchacha estaba muy colorada y furiosa, mientras que Yamato se mantenía erguido en su asiento con una frialdad espeluznante. Cuando de repente, en uno de los vistazos...

Maki me señaló, y lo único que pude oír de su voz chillona fue un "¡Es por Takenouchi,verdad!". Levanté la vista y me quedé pasmada... "¿qué es por mi qué?" Me pregunte a mí misma sin notar que las palabras habían salido ya de mi boca, Maki y Yamato se me quedaron mirando, la una con una expresión de angustia y ¿celos, y el otro totalmente desconcertado.

"Está claro Takenouchi" dijo Maki "Yamato y tú estáis juntos¿verdad?" Yo lo único que hice fue dejar caer el batido de fresa al suelo. "¿Pero qué dices?" pregunté todavía alucinada, Maki me miró indignada "¿Acaso dices que miento, mi Yamato siempre anda por ahí contigo, es obvio que tiene un interés especial por ti...", yo me levanté de mi asiento bastante nerviosa "Por dios Nobumoto, sé un poco razonable, por esa misma regla de tres, también podría estar saliendo con Taichi..."

Y en qué momento se me ocurriría haber pronunciado aquellas palabras... lo siguiente que vino fue todavía peor, cada vez que lo recuerdo, me dan dolores de cabeza, la insoportable voz de aquella muchacha se ha quedado grabada en mi cerebro... --U

"Es cierto Takenouchi... tal vez estés también con Taichi..." dijo pensativamente, lo que me tranquilizó durante un momento, y digo un momento porque después se desató el caos... "aunque cierto es que viéndoos a los tres siempre juntos... se podría decir Takenouchi... que vas a dos bandas... tal vez es que estés saliendo con Yama-kun y Yagami a la vez..." dijo con una expresión triunfal... En aquel momento no podía pensar, miraba a Taichi, quien no daba crédito a sus ojos y se tambaleaba en el asiento, y luego a Yamato, quien me miró también, creo que el rubio entendió mi mirada de súplica porque se levantó muy enfadado "Nobumoto¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que extender absurdos rumores que vienen solos a tu cabeza, pareces estúpida, no me puedo creer que yo haya salido contigo... lárgate de una vez, si molestas a mis amigos, me molestas a mí, no te quiero ver ni una sola vez más..."

La pobre Nobumoto salió corriendo del local a llanto limpio, y Taichi, Yamato y yo nos quedamos mudos en nuestros asientos durante unos segundos, luego nos miramos los tres a la vez y no pudimos más que reírnos hasta más no poder.

"¿Habéis oído eso, nosotros tres un trío amoroso... jajaja! Por favor... nunca podría salir con Sora... ¡es Sora!" A mí ya se me saltaban las lágrimas de la risa, aunque el comentario de Taichi no era para echar cohetes...

"Eso digo yo... ni loco saldría con Sora... es una amiga... esa tía está loca" comentaba Yamato "Pero lo mejor de todo es... ¿te imaginas peleándonos por el amor de Sora?" preguntó Taichi entre bufidos. Yamato negó con la cabeza y los dos comenzaron a reír más y más.

Vaya, realmente sólo m ven como a una amiga... en realidad eso no me importa, lo que realmente me molestó de sus estúpidos comentarios fue que no contaran con que yo estaba allí presente, ni que fuera una mascota... ahora eso me da que pensar¿me considerarán un animal de compañía, espero que no, porque sino les mato, jejeje.

"Perdonad atisbo de hombres... pero yo ni loca saldría con ninguno de los dos, porque el uno no tiene ni dos dedos de frente, es un tarugo y lo único que sabe hacer bien es darle pataditas a un balón, y con el otro porque es un pervertido y ve más minifaldas que cabellos hay en mi cabeza, os tendría que tocar la lotería para que yo saliera con alguno de vosotros dos..." dije entre risas.

Taichi y Yamato se me quedaron mirando con cara de puchero, para pasar de nuevo a un estado de "risa estrepitosa", como lo llamo yo. Los tres nos despedimos para irnos cada uno a nuestro hogar.

Aunque bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no sea una chica lo suficientemente atractiva como para que ni siquiera sus amigos se fijen en ella, no tengo esas curvas que deslumbran a los chicos, mis pechos no son muy grandes, y mi forma de vestir pasa muy desapercibida... aunque esos dos brutos... ¡se han pasado, ahora no hago más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, tal vez me vendría bien un cambio de look... un tanto más atrevido.

A lo que vamos, que me he vuelto a ir por las ramas... el caso es que ese día nos reímos mucho, pero no quiero ni pensar en lo que me esperaba al día siguiente.

Llegué al instituto muy animada, pensando que quedaba un día menos para que empezaran las vacaciones, ni recordaba el incidente del día anterior, pero cuando entré en el aula... todas las chicas de la clase se me quedaron mirando con el mayor de los odios que haya podido ver jamás... al principio no le di importancia, pero al ver que a medida que se sucedían las clases, no conseguía entablar conversación con ninguna de ellas, le eché narices al asunto y me enfrenté a ellas, mis dos amigos ni se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, hombres...

Total, que aprovechando que era la hora del recreo, me acerqué a ellas y les pregunté qué era lo que les pasaba conmigo, y las muy bobas... ¡van y empiezan a insultarme!. Comenzaron a decir que yo iba con Yamato por simple interés, ya que quería ser su novia, otras decían que en realidad me gustaba Taichi pero que aprovechaba a salir con Yamato por su popularidad¡otras decían que les había comido la cabeza a los dos! (en especial a "su querido Yama-kun")¿que qué hice yo, con las mismas con las que había ido hacia ellas, me largué, no me importaban nada los rumores que suponía había difundido Nobumoto, pero lo que más me preocupaba, es que sabía que no me iban a dejar tranquila en un solo momento, y que el apodo de "aprovechada" perduraría hasta el último día de clase.

No les dije nada a Tai ni a Yama, no quería que me sacaran la cara, eso aumentaría más mis problemas, lo único que me dedicaba a hacer era lo de siempre, estar en clase, ir a los entrenamientos de tenis y estar con mis dos amigos, poco me importaban los rumores, aunque esos dos no se daban cuenta de nada... la verdad es que ahora veo que los hombres tienen una parte de inocencia, aunque me consuela más pensar que es estupidez... ¬¬

Pasaron muchas cosas durante esa semana y media, pero eso son ya sucesos que ahora no me apetece rememorar, si acaso tengo ganas de escribirlo, algún día lo haré.

Así que... ahora estoy aquí, en un tren, junto al resto de mis amigos... extraño lugar para comenzar a escribir un diario¿no?. Bueno, el caso es que Yamato tiene una gira por varias de las ciudades que hay por los alrededores de Tokio, quiere que su banda se de a conocer, y nosotros, como buenos amigos que somos, nos hemos apuntado a acompañarle en sus numerosos viajes, estaremos el resto del mes de julio fuera de casa, pero pienso pasármelo en grande... eso si puedo, porque tengo un pequeño inconveniente delante de mis narices, y se llama Maki Nobumoto... sí, ella y otras tantas chicas obsesionadas con Yamato han decidido seguirle también... y hacerme la vida imposible (en qué momento me apuntaría al viaje, yo sólo quiero un poco de paz). Yama el muy bobo les sonríe amablemente, intensificando aún más las anias de las muchachas por estar con él (a Nobumoto le ha perdonado el incidente del local, porque supuestamente le pidió perdón y dijo que no nos volvería a molestar, mentira cochina, pero bueno).

Mimi ya me ha dicho, que si esas estúpidas quieren guerra, la van a tener¡pero si yo sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad¿es tanto pedir?.

Y respecto a Yama... sólo encuentro una solución eficaz... no acercarme a él, lo siento mucho, pero no me apetece estar discutiendo con esas estúpidas 35 horas al día, me dedicaré a intentar disfrutar de los sitios a los que vayamos, eso si puedo...

Bueno, por el momento no hay nada más que decir, sólo ruego a dios, buda... que consiga tener un verano relajante, aunque lo veo difícil¿pero cómo me he metido yo en todo éste lío?. Aunque bueno, ya era hora de darle un giro radical a mi monótona vida, lo que no pensaba es que fuera tan radical...

En fin, rezaré por mí misma, lo siento si soy egoísta, pero creo que lo voy a necesitar, volveré a escribir cuando tenga ganas...

Como nota he de decir que Davis anda como loco¡se ha mareado en el tren¿cómo es eso posible, y no hace más que ir al baño... Ken disfruta del paisaje junto a Iori, Miyako y Mimi no hacen más que hablar de las tiendas de ropa que visitarán, Hikari lee un libro mientras Takeru se echa una siestecita, Joe... creo que acompaña a Davis al baño... ¡ah, no! No le acompaña, va él solo como loco, Davis en su afán por llegar al baño a tropezado y le ha echado toda la comida que tenía en la barriga a Joe... pobrecillos..., Izzy, evidentemente anda en internet con su ordenador portátil, Matt y Taichi están hablando de sus cosas, seguidos atentamente por la mirada de las fans de Yama y yo... estoy aquí solita, estrenando este diario y sudando la gota gorda con las "dulces" acompañantes de Yamato...

Eso es todo por hoy ¡SUERTE SORA¡INTENTA SOBREVIVIR A ESTAS VACACIONES!

**_Autora:_** sakurahop

**Hola a todos!**

Aqui esta el primer capitulo del grupo SoratoLoving, los capitulos sera un tanto cortitos pero aun asi espero que los dosfrute todo el mundo, este proyecto esta hecho con todo nuestro carino, y desde luego por toda nuestra aficion al sorato.

Sin mas, espero que nos envieis muchos comentarios y asi saber de vuestras opiniones y lo que os esta pareciendo a cada una de vosotras el transcurso de este DIARIO.


	2. Atorichan

_Martes, 19 de julio de 2005_

**Querido diario:**

Son las doce de la noche en una de las ciudades de Tokio.

Un molesto ruido hace que tenga que coger mi libreta y empiece a contar cosas sobre mi vida personal, como a un diario, a un amigo íntimo.

¿Qué cual es el molestoso ruido? Davis Motomiya y sus geniales ronquidos...

¿Por qué de entre todos, me tocó compartir habitación con él?

Llevaba una semana estresante por mis conciertos por todo Tokio, y mañana que tengo libre, va y tengo que pasar una noche en vela escribiendo en mi libreta de canciones... porque la inspiración con este niñato cualquiera la tiene.

Bueno, no sé que se escribe en un diario, por lo que haré una breve presentación sobre mí mismo.

Soy Yamato Ishida, aunque a veces me llaman Matt. Tengo 17 años y estudio primero de preparatoria.

Desde hace siete años aproximadamente vivo solo con mi padre, ya que se divorció de mi madre llevándose a mi hermano. Pero ese es un aspecto que no quiero escribir, pues me entristece, y entonces hace que llore y odio llorar...

Dejando mi problema familiar a un lado, te contaré que soy un cantante de rock muy famoso en Odaiba. De ahí a que tenga esta gira por todas las ciudades de Tokio, para darme a conocer al país. Aunque nunca pensé que esto fuera agobiante. Los ensayos, las firmas, los conciertos, los extras...

Suerte que mis amigos me acompañan en este viaje... pero mala suerte que me tocase hoy compartir habitación con Davis...

Es un chico desagradable (incluso se lleva mal con mi hermano debido a la cercanía entre "su" Kari y mi hermano Tk) y aún por encima, su hermana June está obsesionada conmigo y el estúpido niñato éste, se le escapa decirle de los sitios a donde voy y entonces tengo a la pesada pegada a mí como una lapa.

Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que Maki Nobumoto, otra fan obsesionada por mí, le gana. Recuerdo como en una ocasión las pillé tirándose de los pelos, pegándose de manera que me asustaba, y temeroso de que me quitaran la piel a tiras me largué de inmediato.

¿El motivo de su pelea? Yo. Al parecer una afirmaba que era mi novia, la otra que no, que lo era ella y así todo el rato.

Es que también tengo la costumbre de salir con chicas muy a menudo, durando con ellas poco menos de un mes. Pero hace unas semanas, mientras que yo estaba en una cafetería con mis dos mejores amigos, Taichi y Sora, Maki, la cual fue mi última novia, me montó una en público que vamos... y aún por encima dijo que la causa de que mi rotura con ella era por Sora.

En ese momento, casi estallo de la risa por semejante ocurrencia. ¿Yo con Sora? Ni loco.

¿Por qué? Muy sencillo de explicar. Ella es una chica que vamos... lo reconozco, es agradable, madura, inteligente, guapa, adorable... pero es que es mi mejor amiga, y que además no se merece a alguien como yo. Un Don Juan que va de chica en chica.

Pero bueno, volvamos al asunto de Maki y es que en esta gira, ella y otras más se han apuntado.

Y no sé porque que en esta semana han estado un poco extrañas y mirando a Sora de una manera que... no sé como explicar...

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue hace días, concretamente el viernes pasado cuando había acabado mi ensayo debido al concierto que daría el sábado por la noche.

Era por la noche, una noche nublada, diferente a la que hoy hace, caminaba tranquilamente con mi guitarra después del duro ensayo, y lo que me apetecía en ese momento era dar un paseo en solitario y tranquilo, pero entonces vi una sombra, una sombra dentro de un callejón. Y yo, como curioso que soy, me pasé a ver lo que pasaba y me quedé sin habla al ver allí a mis fans... a todas ellas, y con Maki como liderándolas frente a Sora.

"Oye bonita, ya nos hemos cansado, ¿por qué no regresas a tu casa?" Había dicho Maki "perdona, pero tengo derecho a estar aquí, soy su amiga" contestó Sora con voz firme, pero yo fui el único que se dio cuenta de que en su interior estaba asustada "sí, sí, su amiga... como la de Taichi, ¿verdad?" afirmó Maki con una sonrisita "o quizás es que te hiciste amiga de Yagami para acercarte a Ishida" había dicho otra "de todas formas nadie se fijará en una 'nada' como tú... siempre estarás sola"

Esa palabra hizo que en mí tuviera un efecto inmediato. Odiaba que gente así dijera eso a alguno de mis amigos, y ya no digamos a mi mejor amiga, por lo que me acerqué a ellas y me puse delante de mi amiga como defendiéndola.

"¡BASTA YA! Como sigáis diciendo algo de ella os romperé la crisma"

Ahora pienso que aquellas palabras fueron demasiado fuertes para un grupo de chicas simples como ellas. Pero es que de verdad, no soporto que nadie diga esas cosas a mis amigos, porque yo pasé por eso y fueron ellos precisamente los que me ayudaron a superarlo. Principalmente Tai y Sora.

Después de aquellas palabras, ellas con Maki que me había dado cuenta de que había lanzado una mirada llena de odio y rencor hacia mi amiga pues habían huido como vulgares ratas de alcantarilla.

Cuando Sora y yo nos habíamos quedado solos.

"¿Estás tonta o qué? ¿Qué rayos haces a estas horas de la noche?" Había exclamado yo rojo de ira. Bueno, tampoco era el indicado para reclamarle nada. Pues teníamos la misma edad, yo solo era su amigo y también andaba solo por aquellos parajes.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿vale?" Me contestó de mala gana y es que ya me lo esperaba. Pues desde el inicio de mi gira Sora ha estado huyendo de mi presencia. "Sora, dime... ¿qué te he hecho para que huyas de mí?" Le había preguntado cambiando radicalmente mi actitud. Ella ante mi pregunta me había mirado sorprendida. Pareció meditarlo un poco y después de ello, como siempre huyó de mi lado.

Vista las cosas así, decidí olvidarlo, serían cosas de chicas o vete tú a saber. O quizás es que le hice algo sin importancia, porque algo malo estoy seguro que no...

De todas formas, se le pasará y ya volveremos ser tan amigos como siempre.

¿Y qué pasó con Maki y las demás al día siguiente? Pues que antes del concierto, vinieron a verme para pedirme perdón, pero no era a mí a quien tenían que pedírselo sino a Sora, y eso fue lo que les había dicho. Ahora que si lo hicieron es un misterio para mí.

Vaya, me sorprendo de mí mismo, y es que estoy contando mis problemas a unas páginas en blanco, y en realidad me gustaría escribir el motivo por el que tengo la manía de irme de chica en chica cada tres semanas.

La verdad, ni yo mismo sé porque hago esto.

Supongo que será como... como un ritual que debo cumplir a cualquier costa, porque la verdad... no siento nada de nada con ellas... ni amor, ni cariño, ni ternura... absolutamente nada... quizás es que busco eso... no lo sé... soy tan complejo...

Aunque ahora llevo un tiempo sin compañía femenina.

Los ronquidos de Davis siguen y es que no van a parar.

Desde luego solamente al inepto de Davis se le ocurrió hoy la loca idea de repartirnos al azar. Incluso con las chicas las cuales Mimi y Miyako lo aprobaban encantadas y a la fuerza obligaron a Sora y Hikari que se negaban a que participaran afirmando que sería divertido. Pobres víctimas.

Y así habíamos quedado todos:

Yo y Davis (yo y mi mala suerte); Iori y Miyako; Ken y Mimi; mi hermano y Joe; Tai y Hikari; y Koushiro y Sora.

Creo que los únicos que salieron bien parados fueron Taichi y Hikari. Eran hermanos, y ya habían dormido en la misma habitación durante años.

Mi hermano al igual que yo no estaba muy contento. Pues Joe como compañero de habitación era horrible. Peor que Daisuke que ya es decir. Porque... esto es algo que solo nosotros conocemos... pero Joe en sueños habla toda la santa noche. ¿Y de qué habla? Pues de formulas de química, historia del antiguo Japón...

Incluso soñando, el tío éste sigue estudiando como si tuviera un libro delante. Pobre de mi hermano. Me gustaría saber que estará haciendo ahora, quizás escribiendo un diario como yo. O quizás maldiciendo a toda la familia Kido empezando por su ancestro...

Por otra parte, Miyako no se encontraba muy animada como antes cuando Dai propuso lo de dividirnos al azar. Imagino que el saber que Mimi y Ken compartan habitación no le hará mucha gracia. A ella desde que le conoce ha estado loca por él.

Y por último Sora y Koushiro juntos en una misma habitación. Supongo que Kou estará incluso a estas horas con el portátil encendido... si es que no lo abandona. Y Sora durmiendo profundamente soñando con sabe dios que cosa.

Me da envidia de que pueda dormir sin ningún percance, no como mi caso.

DECIDIDO! Mañana pido... ruego... lo que sea en cambiarnos, porque una noche con este renacuajo, ni de broma. Y creo que no seré el único que quiera hacer una nueva votación.

Por si acaso, haré un llamado a los dioses para que cumplan mi petición.

Vaya que después de todo no es tan desagradable escribir en un diario. Relaja bastante. Creo que de ahora en adelante seguiré con esto. Solo espero que cuando te escriba no sea para contarte cosas tristes o desagradables.

---

_Autora:_ Atori-chan

---

**Notas:**

He aquí el siguiente capítulo con los pensamientos de yamato escritos en su diario, unidos con mi loca imaginación como muchos ya me conocen. Ya sé que es cortito, pero a lo hecho, pecho. Espero que os haya gustado y recordad que este fic está hecho por escritoras del grupo Sorato Loving donde ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo en este proyecto.

'Atori'


	3. Fogadramon

Martes, 19 de Julio de 2005 

**Querido diario:**

Me encuentro en la habitación que nos han asignado al azar...¡despierta totalmente a las cinco y media de la mañana!

Comparto el lugar con mi amigo Koushiro...No tenia nada en contra de su ordenador hasta ahora. Dios, se ha pasado todo el tiempo con el portátil encendido. Al principio incluso me interesé por averiguar lo que estaba haciendo, pero intento explicármelo y, como no entendí nada de lo que me contó, desistí en ello y procuré dormirme. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo molesto que puede llegar a ser escuchar el "_tic tic" _de las teclas a toda velocidad. Koushiro estaba pegado a la pantalla con la cara iluminada y con sombras raras... creo que ni parpadeaba, jajaja, daba miedo. Aunque creo que la que dará miedo seré yo cuando me presente mañana por la mañana con unas horribles ojeras. ¬¬

Me pase un buen rato acordándome de Davis, puesto que fue idea suya lo de repartirnos las habitaciones de esa forma. Incluso pensé en acercarme a su habitación en algún momento para decirle, "eh! Si yo no duermo por culpa tuya tu tampoco dormirás". Pero lo pensé mejor, jeje, el pobre no tiene culpa y además creo que le tocó con Yama., no tengo ganas de encontrarme con el en estos momentos. No hago mas que pensar "¿Es que Koshiro no se da cuenta de que necesito dormir tras esta semana infernal?".

El caso es que al no conseguir coger el sueño no se me ocurrió otra cosa que deslizar mi mano y darle al botón de apagado. Nos quedamos a oscuras y yo corrí hasta mi cama... Creo que ni se dio cuenta de que fui yo. Se quedó pasmado mirando la pantalla apagada durante un buen rato. Luego dijo algo en voz baja que no entendí muy bien (creo que maldijo el ordenador Oo) y se acostó. Puede que fuese un poco mala con el.. a lo mejor era importante lo que estaba haciendo.. pero es que empezaba a desesperarme. Sea como sea ahora él duerme placidamente y yo sigo despierta, muy despierta. Aprovecharé el momento para contar mis experiencias en estos últimos días que, a decir verdad, no son nada agradables:

Esta claro que esta no ha sido una de las mejores semanas de mi vida. Lo he pasado bastante mal y creo que ya se sabe quienes son las causantes de todo... las terribles acosadoras de Yamato. Lo cierto es que antes de que ocurriese esto estaba deseando salir de gira con el grupo y todos mis amigos.. creí que seria divertido, pero no fue así y puede que en el tren se comportasen mas o menos, pero al llegar a la ciudad comenzaron ha hacerme la vida imposible. No es solo lo que me hayan hecho, sino el pensar constantemente "¿Qué se les ocurrirá hacer ahora?". Esta tensión me mata. No sabia que podían llegar a ser tan crueles.

Esperaron justo el momento en que Yamato no se encontraba para molestarme. Todo por que creyeron que estaba seduciéndolo... ¡¡y solo me ofrecí voluntaria a ayudarle con los instrumentos! Ayudé a descargar algunas cosas, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta me había separado de mis amigos y me encontraba sola entre los demás componentes del grupo, las fans (que me pareció que me rodeaban) y una multitud de gente que no conocía. Cada vez odio mas a Maki...me preguntó de lo mas enfadada que qué me creía que estaba haciendo. Yo creo que tenia todo el derecho del mundo a ayudar a Yamato con sus cosas. Eso les dije, y se enfadaron mas aun. Comenzaron a gritarme todas a la vez, ¡¡me sentía acosada! Ahora se lo que es estar rodeado de patéticos fans gritando como locos.. pobre Yamato. Les dije que dejaran de gritarme que soltaría la pequeña cajita que llevaba en brazos... maldito sea el momento en que decidí darles la espalda.

De repente sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza seguido de otros dos mas. No me hizo daño, pero me sorprendió mucho y mas aun cuando me di cuenta de lo que me habían arrojado. Clara de huevo me resbalaba hasta los hombros... Me gire horrorizada hacia ellas, reían como locas y varias personas se pararon a ver lo que ocurría. Estoy segura de que todo fue idea de Nobumoto..

Yo me considero una chica bastante fuerte sentimentalmente, pero en ese momento no supe que hacer, hasta los del grupo de Yama rieron. Los demás miraban sin saber que decir y como reaccionar. Creo que fue cuestión de segundos el que echara a correr hacia la calle y me perdiese entre la gente, pero desde luego a mi me parecieron interminables. Creí que nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida... hasta que me di cuenta de que me estaba paseando por toda la ciudad con tres huevos explotados sobre mi cabeza. Fue horrible.

En ese momento decidí que me alejaría lo mas posible de Matt, por lo menos hasta que acabase la gira por Tokio. Pensé que así se enfriarían un poco las cosas... que ingenua soy. Lo cierto es que no hicieron mas que empeorar.

De momento explicare que al darme cuenta de las pintas que llevaba me acerque a una peluquería y me arreglaron el cabello... Las mujeres que habían allí eran algo chismosas y no hacían mas que preguntar una y otra vez que había ocurrido. Yo no tenia ganas de contarlo..Aun así ahora lo tengo mucho mejor, supongo que las estúpidas culpables de lo que me ocurre no sabían que el huevo pone el pelo mas sube y brillante.. Cuando volví con mis amigos, Yamato comento lo del brillo y a Taichi también le gusto. Eso las volvió locas, cuchicheaban cosas horribles sobre mi y las decían mas alto cuando pasaba junto a ellas. Lo que esta claro es que nadie les comento a mis amigos lo ocurrido por la mañana, y yo no pienso hacerlo. Quizás lo haga mas adelante...

Estoy muy incomoda, es una situación muy tensa tener que estar cerca de ellas a la fuerza, menos mal que Tai no se separa de mi en los conciertos y ensayos...

Tan solo una vez se me ha presentado la ocasión de vengarme.. no fue una gran venganza, pero yo creo que a mi me hubiese molestado mucho. Realmente fue idea de Mimi, esta claro que ella tiene mas picardía que yo con estas cosas, y eso que no le comente el incidente con los huevos. Maki y sus compinches se encontraban en el cuarto de baño, en las duchas. Al enterarnos de su localización nos acercamos hasta los calentadores del agua y lo pusimos al máximo... Los gritos se escucharon por todas partes y del jaleo que formaron inundaron gran parte del piso...Luego aparecieron todas con las caras y los brazos muy rojos, se habían quemado con el agua caliente, jajajaja. Nos reímos mucho, lo admito, y además, Mimi me pidió que yo tuviese los "honores" de modificar el termostato. Fue genial verlas aparecer hinchadas como grandes globos de color rojo. No se si saben o no que fui yo, pero la mirada fija de Maki me estremeció. Se me acabaron las ganas de reír, y no era para menos.

Pues como dije la semana continuo así, aunque me mantenía lo mas alejada posible de esas arpías y apenas hablaba con Matt. Eso si, nunca quería estar sola, se que no me conviene. Y ahora estoy mas convencida aun, puesto que decidí ir a dar un paseo el viernes tarde mientras Yama estaba de ensayo. No me di cuenta de que Maki y sus amigas me siguieron. Cuando quise volver me habían rodeado de nuevo. Entonces quedaron calladas, no se, supongo que estaban pensando algo nuevo que hacerme. Fue un día penoso, intente darles esquinazo pero no conseguí nada. Hasta que me alcanzaron en un callejón. Me dijeron cosas horribles, que lo del huevo era lo de menos y que ya se les ocurriría algo para conseguir que me marchase, que me rindiera, que no podía contra ellas y menos contra Maki. Si, todas defendían a Nobumoto, y eso que creí que todas son fans de Yamato.(¿Es que no se pelean entre ellas por él? Eso me vendría muy bien...) Estoy segura de que están con ella porque realmente le tienen miedo. Por lo menos a mi me daba miedo en ese momento aunque procure no demostrarlo demasiado. Creí que me atacarían físicamente, pero son demasiado simples..y no creo que lleguen a ese punto. Eso espero.

Aun así, intente parecer valiente, ya me daba igual lo que me hicieran porque ya he pasado por demasiado en la vida. ¡¿cómo se atreven a intentar separarme de mis mejores amigos! ¿qué se habrán creído? Me dijeron que siempre estaría sola.. eso me dolió mucho. Aunque al fin llego mi salvación. Unos gritos hicieron que las niñas quedaran todas paralizadas (yo también me asuste si soy sincera), y lo mas sorprendente es que era la voz de Yamato. Consiguió que esas niñatas salieran corriendo y se perdieran por ahí.

Matt se enfado mucho conmigo. Lo cierto es que me echó una buena bronca por andar sola. No sabia que contestarle. Pienso que no podrá entender nunca la situación por la que paso, ¡a él lo adoran! Estaba de muy mal humor. Reflejé mi disgusto en la cara, lo se. Le hable muy mal a Yamato, ahora me arrepiento de lo que le dije. Creo que fue que no era asunto suyo... Pues si que suena un poco feo, sobre todo cuando acababa de ayudarme.

Voy a ir despidiéndome ya porque el recordar esto me ha dado sueño.. espero poder dormir por lo menos un poco.

Tengo pensado hablar con él mañana... aunque solo lo haré si consigo separarle del grupo. Si no consigo hacerlo seguiré manteniéndome al margen, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, sobre todo tras las amenazas de esas chicas obsesas...

De todas formas le estoy muy agradecida y, aunque no llegue a decírselo nunca a Matt, siento que su enfrentamiento contra Maki y las suyas me ha dado algo mas de fuerzas, intentare luchar y conseguiré vencer. Si se vuelven a meter conmigo no me quedare parada y no saldré corriendo. No puedo comprender por que me comporte así con él cuando me ayudo, pero lo cierto es que me gusto verle preocupado por mi.

---------

_Autora_: Fogadramon

---------

**Notas:**

Bueno... llegó el turno a mi capitulo de diario sorato, donde se publica el diario de Sora.. Admito tengo un poquito de miedo de publicar, seria la primera vez que lo hago aquí! en fin, en el grupo me acogen muy bien, espero les guste tambien a los demas lectores... Bien animo que quedan muchos capitulos con emociones, sentimientos, aventuras (aventuras amorosas tambien hay, no?) y demas por contar!


	4. Alexeigirl

_**D I A R I O S O R A T O**_

Miércoles, 20 de julio de 2005

_**Querido Diario…**_

¿Qué hora será?...me parece que las nueve de la noche…en unos momentos mas tengo que bajar al lobby del hotel, para seguir con otra de las "estupendas" actividades que obligatoriamente a fuerzas, había "sugerido" el cabezota de Davis, así que antes de bajar y aprovechando que este, esta encerrado en el baño con una fuerte diarrea por haber comido sabe Dios que cosas(¡Ja! Bien merecido se lo tiene) en todo el día ….aprovecho este momento de "paz", si consideras los ruidos extraños que salen desde el baño como parte de una atmósfera de tranquilidad, para escribir un rato…así que aquí me tienes de nuevo, contándote todo lo que me pasado en otro día mas en mi "típica" vida de adolescente…¡ja!...aun no puedo creerlo…YO, Yamato Ishida, líder de una famosa banda de Rock y con una fama de chico rebelde…¡escribiendo un Diario!...se supone que esto es algo que solo las mujeres hacen…pero…"las niñas escriben diarios, los hombres bitácoras"…una vez escuche decir a mi padre, así que supongo esto no es tan raro como parece ¿no?…en fin, solo espero que Tai y Takeru jamás se enteren de esto… o no me dejaran tranquilo por el resto de mi vida y mi reputación se iría al caño…

¿Recuerdas que te comente que había tenido la mala suerte de compartir habitación con el mocoso ese, copia mal hecha de Taichi…Davis Motomiya?...pues bien, como era de suponerse el niñato este despertó muy fresco comentando lo bien que había dormido…mientras yo me moría del sueño y tenia unas enormes ojeras; ¡juro que tenia ganas de meterle una almohada en la boca para que sus ronquidos me dejaran dormir…

En fin…me aguante las ganas, y bajamos a reunirnos con los demás en el comedor de hotel y desayunar juntos…y ahí fue donde descubrí que no fui el único que no había pasado bien la noche…pues Sora tenia la misma pinta que yo…extraño¿no, si ella compartió habitación con Koushiro, y se que el no ronca de esa forma tan inhumana como el baboso de Davis…o…¿será que el buen izzy tiene malos hábitos que no conozco?...solo Sora lo sabe…

Al principio no me había dado cuenta, pero al parecer ella también iba llegando, y nos sentamos en la mesa al mismo tiempo…nos tallamos los ojos y dimos un gran bostezo…todo a la par…y nuestros amigos, que nos habían estado viendo fijamente, soltaron una sonora carcajada, que hasta entonces nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho. A mi me hizo bastante gracia y voltee a mirarla con una sonrisa…pero ella… aunque en un principio me pareció que iba a sonreírse conmigo, rápidamente volteo esquivando mi mirada…¿Por qué lo hizo?...¿aun estaba enojada conmigo por haberle gritado esa noche cuando Maki y sus compinches la estaban molestando?...¿es que no había comprendido que en realidad estaba muy preocupado por ella?...así que me hice una nota mental para buscar un momento a solas con ella y poder dejar las cosas en claro, es mi mejor amiga y detesto este distanciamiento que últimamente he sentido entre nosotros…

Paso otra cosa muy curiosa mientras desayunábamos…Takeru… tenia los ojos como si estuviera en un trance muy profundo y no dejaba de murmurar cosas que parecían haber sido sacadas de un libro de medicina…sin duda, esa era la consecuencia de compartir la habitación con Jyou…y este, el muy inocente, todavía le dice…"Ah, Takeru, no sabia que tenias interés en la medicina…¿Qué te parece si formamos un equipo de estudio esta noche, veras que será muy divertido y aprenderemos mucho…".Y ante la cara de horror de mi hermano, todos comenzamos a reír escandalosamente…sin duda esos son los mejores momentos que un chico pueda compartir con sus amigos…

Al final de cuentas y tras las intensas suplicas de Takeru, Sora y yo convencimos al tarado de davis de hacer otro sorteo esa noche, alegando que seria divertido rolar parejas ; así que no sabré quien será mi nuevo compañer de habitación esta noche, pero estoy seguro que nada podrá ser peor que Dormir con Davis…

Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante que quiero contarte, en el día la banda tenia una presentación en una estación de radio muy prestigiada y una firma de autógrafos para promocionar nuestro nuevo material…¡Kami-Sama!... No se como es que tengo aun fuerzas para escribir después de haber firmado tantos autógrafos hoy…además, jamás había conseguido tantos números telefónicos de chicas en un solo día, sin duda uno de los grandes beneficios de ser un cantante famosos es que nunca te faltaran chicas para pasar el fin de semana…aunque te he de ser sincero…difícilmente recuerdo el nombre de alguna…

Como siempre, Maki & CIA nos seguían a donde fuéramos pegadas como lapas, la verdad ya estan empezando a hartarme, pero no puedo decirles nada por que estan apoyando al grupo y un artista se debe a su publico ¿no?...ojala se cansaran y regresaran a Odaiba, por que así podría disfrutar mas de esta gira en compañía de mis amigos y hacer tranquilamente todas esas cosas que habíamos planeado; y que por su constante acecho nos hemos limitado en hacer…no se si es mi imaginación o que, pero también siento que se han vuelto una especie de barrera entre nosotros…en especial entre Sora y yo…solo espero que no tengan aun esa absurda idea de que existe "algo mas" entre nosotros, por que desde ese día en que Maki me hizo esa escenita en la cafetería, tengo la sensación de que ella me esta evadiendo, bueno, no es que huya de mi…pero hace mucho que no tengo un tiempo a solas con ella…¿será que Maki tiene algo que ver en esto?...espero que no la sigan molestando, ni que traten de pasarse de listas con ella, eso si que no se los perdonaría…

Pero bueno, nuevamente me he desviado del tema, así que como te iba diciendo, ese día teníamos una presentación en la radio y una firma de autógrafos que se llevaría a cabo en un pequeño auditorio dentro de la misma estación, así que dentro de las instalaciones solo podían estar aquellas personas que tenían un pase especial…cosa que Maki y las demás no tenían pero mis amigos si, así que al menos estaríamos tranquilos por algunas horas…después de la presentación en radio nos prestaron un salón para descansar entre una actividad y otra, Akira y los chicos de la banda aprovecharon el tiempo para descansar un poco, la verdad estar de gira es muy pesado ¡no paras en todo el día! Entre presentaciones especiales en Tv/radio,sesiones fotográficas, conciertos, ensayos…en fin, comprendo que estuvieran agotados, pero yo prefería aprovechar este tiempo para pasarla con mis amigos…la verdad es que si los tenia descuidados un poco y después de todo, ellos habían venido para acompañarme en la gira. La estación, era enorme, y en el techo tenían una especie de…no se como llamarlo…"¿jardín?"…bueno, era un pedazo de campo en el techo, supongo que le usan como especie de espacio de recreación o quizás también para eventos especiales…la verdad, ni idea, así que tras conseguir unos emparedados y sodas improvisamos un "día de campo"…en el techoU…desde donde podíamos ver la multitud de fans que nos esperaban abajo en espera que comenzara la firma…mas de una vez tuvimos que detener a Tai para evitar que hiciera una de sus "gracias" que en esta ocasión, quería escupir desde donde estábamos hacia la multitud de fans de abajo…¿te imaginas la cara de la pobre chica a la que le hubiese caído aquella "sorpresita"?...la verdad es que no se de donde saca mi amigo esas locas ideas…todos comenzamos a platicar y poco a poco fueron formándose los grupitos, Takeru y Hikari habían ido a una de las esquinas para platicar a solas ante la mirada vigilante de Tai y Davis, supongo que ellos sospechan lo mismo que yo…que entre ellos hay algo mas que una bonita e inocente amistad…la verdad no estoy seguro y preferiría no meterme, después de todo, ya no son unos niños…en otra parte el pobre de Ken soportaba una "interesante y profunda" platica entre Miyako y Mimi, no se de que tanto hablaban, pero se reían a carcajadas y no dejaban que el pobre Ichijouyi emprendiera una estratégica huida cada vez que lo intentaba…Izzy,Joe y Cody, parecían tres ancianos tomando el te mientras contemplaban el cielo azul de Edogawa(ciudad de Tokio en la que nos encontramos ahora por cierto)…

Y hablando de Cielo, entonces recordé que no había visto a Sora desde la ultima vez que detuvimos a Tai en su intento por llevar a cabo su "plan"…así que la busque con la mirada y la descubrí en una de las esquinas mas escondidas por la vegetación artificial que había ahí… se veía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba la ciudad desde ahí, así que tome la cámara digital que Hikari había dejado arrumbada por ahí, y sin que ella lo notara, le tome un par de fotografías…no me había dado cuenta antes, pero Sora tiene un bonito perfil, y la expresión de serenidad que tenia la hacia ver aun mas linda… enfocándola con la cámara me fui acercando poco a poco hasta que inevitablemente noto mi presencia, y claro, no perdí la oportunidad de capturar su expresión de sorpresa…pero en cuanto se repuso, trato de alejarse de mi, cosa que no permití y la detuve por el brazo y le pregunte por que había estando evitándome, si aun estaba molesta conmigo...creo que mi pregunta la sorprendió un poco, por que la vi un poco confundida y apenada y después de unos momentos, dijo que no estaba molesta conmigo y me pidió disculpas por su actitud en ese día, y que no es que me estuviera evitando, pero que comprendiera su situación, yo no la entendí y le pedí que me explicara a que se refería…me miro con esos ojos rojizos que ella tiene, y me pregunto si no había notado lo que había estando pasando en estos días…y sinceramente le respondí que no…¿había estado sucediendo algo de lo que no me había enterado?...ella lanzo un suspiro de resignación y dijo algo como: "_es normal que no te des cuenta…ellas cuidan de no hacer nada frente de ti…i en cambio a mi, me han dejado bien en claro que no me dejaran en paz…_" no entendía a que se refería, así que le pedí que me explicara que era "eso" que estaba pasando…y ella solo me sonrió y dijo que solo eran tonterías, que no me preocupara que ella sabría arreglárselas sola…¿pero como quiere que no me preocupe?...aunque trata de hacerse la fuerte y de disimularlo, estoy seguro que vi algo de tristeza en sus ojos…se que ella es fuerte y arreglara cualquier problema que tenga sola…pero es mi amiga y quiero ayudarla…en verdad…me preocupo mucho por Sora…

Pero bueno…en ese momento sentí que no debía tratar de profundizar mas en el asunto… después de todo, al fin teníamos ese momento a solas que no habíamos tenido hace tiempo, y no quería echarlo a perder y correr el riesgo de salir nuevamente peleados, así que me dispuse a contemplar ese hermoso paisaje de la ciudad con ella en total silencio…eso es algo especial que siento hay entre nosotros…podemos comunicarnos sin la necesidad de usar palabras, y ambos entendemos perfectamente lo que sentía o quería transmitir el otro…y cada vez que pensaba en esto…sonreía y sin que ella lo notara…la miraba…

Después de una hora, la firma de autógrafos empezó…¡Y FUE LA LOCURA TOTAL!...cientos de chicas gritando frenéticamente nuestros nombres, como si en verdad ya fuéramos unas verdaderas estrellas o el mejor grupo de rock sobre la tierra, había algunas que parecía se desmayarían en cualquier momento y a la hora de pasar frente a nosotros, las mas atrevidas llegaban a pedirnos le pusiéramos el autógrafo en una parte de su cuerpo…sobre todo a mi…la verdad es que a veces si me veía tentado en complacer a las chicas, pero tenia que comportarme…y oréeme…es en verdad difícil con semejantes tentaciones, algunas chicas te lo ponen mas que fácil…lo bueno es que el evento estaba muy bien organizado y los organizadores hablaban con ellas para que se comportaran, así que nos evitaron varias situaciones algo comprometedoras…para mi desgracia…entre esas fans también estaban Maki y su grupo…y esta no desaprovecho la oportunidad para coquetear conmigo…¿Cuándo entenderá que ya no me interesa tener nada con ella?...después de no se cuentos cientos de autógrafos, tres o cuatro lapiceros y una mano agotada, el evento termino con una canción para darle las gracias a todas las personas que habían asistido…y a pesar de que se suponía esto terminaría a mas tardar las tras de la tarde, todo esto se extendió hasta las cinco…terminamos agotados…y lo único que queríamos era regresar al hotel, tomar una ducha y descansar…

Pero mientras me dirigía a la habitación dispuesto a tumbarme en la cama hasta nuevo aviso…vi claramente como Sora salía de uno de los cuartos donde supongo guardan los instrumentos de limpieza para cada piso…e iba llorando totalmente empapada…trate de alcanzarla, pero ella es demasiado rápida aun para mi… y aunque le gritaba que se detuviera y se que me escuchaba, no se detuvo y al contrario, aumento la velocidad de su huida, así que cuando llegue a su habitación…por mas que toque y suplique no quiso abrirme…entonces llego Mimi y me dijo que lo mejor era dejarla a solas…y quizás después ella tendría el valor para contarme lo que le había pasado…deseaba preguntarle a Mimi que era eso de lo que Sora no quería que me enterara…pero así como tachikawa puede ser un periódico de chismes ambulante…cuando se trata de sus amigas, mimi puede llegar a ser muy hermética…así que no tenia mas remedio que esperar…solo deseo que Sora este bien, y no sea lo que sea que este pasando espero que me permita ayudarla, no se como le voy a hacer, pero voy a averiguar que es lo que esta pasando…

Uuf…y así termino este día…ahora tengo que bajar al lobby para el sorteo de parejas…pero antes debo pasarle un rollo de papel al mocoso de davis, que me lo ha estado pidiendo desesperadamente desde hace diez minutos…pero digamos que…esta ha sido mi pequeña venganza…

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola! …Bueno, en esta ocasión fue mi turno, para escribir esta parte del Diario Sorato para Sorato Living…y la verdad, confieso que estaba bastante preocupada pues era la primera vez que participo en un fic colectivo, pero sobre todo, por hacer una historia a la altura de mis compañeras, pues no cabe duda que en SL tenemos escritoras por demás buenas…¡son las mejores!...pero después de no se cuantos borradores…salio esto …que espero sea de su agrado…¿Qué mas puedo decir?...¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!...

Atte. _§ Alexeigirl §_


	5. ChikageSP

Miércoles, 20 de Agosto de 2005.

**Querido Diario:**

Bueno, aquí me tienes nuevamente contándote lo que me ha pasado últimamente. Aprovecho este momento que tengo, como así decirlo, 'libre' ya que en unos instantes más tengo que bajar al lobby del hotel para reunirme con mis amigos puesto que a Davis se le ha ocurrido una 'magnífica' idea. Quizás deba nombrar por qué no ahora…es porque está encerrado en el baño de su habitación ya que algo habrá comido por ahí…pero en fin, eso no me consta y será mejor que empiece sino el tiempo no me va a alcanzar.

Como te había comentado anteriormente, por sorteo (otra idea de Davis) me tocó compartir la habitación con Izzy. A la mañana siguiente, él comento que algo le había pasado a su lapto y que había dormido muy preocupado por eso. Yo ya ni podía decir nada puesto que mi aspecto no era el mejor. Tuve que aguantar el tipeo a cada rato y no me dejaba dormir…preferí no decir que yo fui quien le desconecto su maldita computadora para poner pegar un ojo, aunque sea, pero me quedé calladita, observando como casi todos tenían cara de haber pasado una muy buena noche. Decidí, por iniciativa propia, ir a sentarme a una mesa ya que no me podía mantener en pie y todos ya se habían dado cuanta e incluso comentaban sobre mi aspecto pero yo…no tomé la mínima importancia. Cuando ya había encontrado una silla, junto conmigo se sentó Yamato e hicimos el mismo gesto: nos tallamos los ojos y bostezamos. Todos reían hasta él. Yo quise pero estaba muy molesta con él así que decidí esquivar mi miradapara el otro lado. Fue ahí, donde encontré a Takeru, entre dormido con una mano apoyada sobre su cabeza, murmurando cosas sobre ciencia¡pobre! Ya que todos se reían. Jyou murmuraba cosas como:'Qué bien que Takeru se interese por la medicina, hasta podríamos estudiar juntos!..., menudo despistado. Todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que el pequeño estaba con un trauma con esas cosas y él pensando en que le interesaba la medicina. Al final, Takeru escuchó eso y puso una cara de espanto que hizo explotar a todos en carcajadas.

Entre Yamato, Takeru y yo le rogamos y suplicamos al tonto de Davis que volviéramos a hacer el sorteo y accedió. Menos mal sino estaba que iba y le pegaba.

Luego de todo eso, tuvimos que partir junto a la banda de Matt a una firma de autógrafos en una radio de alto nivel. Estuvimos en eso por horas pero se pasó bien ya que los momentos que pudimos estar a solas todos sin Maki y sus secuaces fue impresionante, en realidad no se como no pudieron entrar se rogaron hasta que ya no pudieron más. Como me reía para mis adentros.

Como dije, estaba feliz pero no tanto. Las amenazas seguían y cada vez me iba alejando más de Yamato. Él ya se había percatado de eso, era obvio pero yo no podía hacer nada, les tengo miedo y no quiero que me pase nada más por culpa de mi amistad con Yamato. Pero como te iba contando, la firma de autógrafos nos ocupó gran parte de la mañana y luego se que eso terminara, a la banda de prestaron un salón para que descansarán un rato entre presentación y presentación y obviamente nosotros también estaríamos con ellos.

Los integrantes de la banda decidieron irse por otros lugares, mientras que Yamato se quedó con nosotros, hacía mucho ya que no estábamos todos juntos para compartir porque entre presentaciones y actividades (esto es una gira) no habíamos compartido casi nada. El salón, más bien era una terraza con flores y bien espaciosa, como esos jardines artificiales que hay. Desde ahí, se podía observar todo hacia abajo y se veía como los y las fans gritaban los nombres de sus integrantes y esperaban su salida o el momento para verlos. Nos sentamos todos juntos a tomar unas sodas y algo para llenar el estómago. Más bien, estábamos improvisando un día de campo, como los solíamos hacer en el Digimundo. A decir verdad, yo no estaba de ánimos por todo lo que había pasado con Maki y sus acompañantes... Me aterraba verlas y estar ahí junto a Yamato…ya veía venir las consecuencias. Todos se empezaron a separar en grupos... Yo también me alejé...

Necesitaba pensar...necesitaba tiempo para miy me escondí entre las plantas para que nadie me viese y me preguntara de por qué estaba tan alejada. Empecé a sollozar. Me sentía sola y aún más ahora...lejos de casa...sin elrefugio...Maki me ha desmoronado por completo... se ha burlado de mi como quisiera...Siento que esa chica fuerte que estaba ahí, dentro de mi,que nunca se dejaba pisotear por una niñitas sin cerebro se había ido y todo gracias a las amenazas y actos de Maki y secuaces. Después de esa vez en que Maki hizo el escándalo en la cafetería, supuse que mi vida ya no iba a seguir siendo tranquila. Era evidente que ella me atormentaría cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Pero todo había empeorado con su iniciativa de unirse a la gira. Ya ahí, me habían desvelado el sueño. Me seguían a todos lados y vigilaban todos mis movimientos. Cuando me acorralaron en el callejón esa vez y que Yamato me había salvado se hicieron más insistentes. Eran como espías sin nada más que vigilarme. Ya no sollozaba, lloraba con todas mis ganas, me estaba desahogando. Me sentía sola, era verdad, a nadie le podía decir que ellas me estaban dañando por sino que serían capaces de hacer. Entre sentimientos y sensaciones, me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba observando hacía ya un rato. En ese entonces ya había parado de llorar y pensaba en que haría para contarle a mis amigos lo que las 'admiradoras' de la Yamato me estaban haciendo y me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba…era Yamato y estaba con la cámara de Hikari. Traté de alejarme de él pero no lo logré ya que me tomó fuertemente del brazo. Me preguntó si aún seguía molesta con él, que por qué lo había estado evitando. Me sorprendió que me preguntara eso. En realidad no me esperaba esas preguntas pero sólo me atrevía pedirles disculpas. Era evidente que yo me había estado corriendo de su lado pero no era porque quisiera sino por Maki y sus amiguitas. Le pedí que me comprendiera que todo era sin intenciones y me quedó mirando. Me dijo que no me entendía, que le explicara que estaba pasando. Lo miré, me dio tristeza no poder contarle. Lancé un suspiro, yo jamás le había ocultado algo pero no podía decir nada y me limité a decirle: "_es normal que no te des cuenta…ellas cuidan de no hacer nada frente a ti en cambio a mi, me han dejado bien en claro que no me dejaran en paz…_". Me pidió una explicación ante tal respuesta y sólo le dije que eran cosas mías, una tontera, que no se preocupa y que podía arreglármelas sola y luego... le sonreí pero supuse que no me creyó. Era claro, yo no podía sola contra Maki y sus 'lapas' pero que podía hacer en esos momentos…nada. Nos quedamos contemplando el paisaje en silencio, como nunca. Yo…debo confesar que….me sentía extraña con él ahí, los dos solos.

Después de eso todo fue una locura. Las chicas de lanzaban a Yamato y sus amigos, como si nunca los hubieran visto. Les pedían autógrafos y que posaran con ellos para una fotografía. Ellos no se podían ni mover pero esas eran las consecuencias de ser un artista y además codiciado por muchas. No tuvoque faltar la presencia de Maki y sus secuaces para aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con ellos. Y era obvio que ella le empezó a coquetear a Yamato mientras me miraba fijamente como diciendo 'él es mío' pero yo no le tomé mayor importancia. Después de todo eso y miles de gritos por doquier, regresamos al hotel agotadísimos.

Al regresar...trataté de subir rápido a mi habitación...estaba terrada, insegura de mi misma por las atrosidades que esas chicas provocaban en mí ... de la nada apareció Maki y su grupo. Me acorralaron y me metieron al fuerza a una cuarto de cosas de limpieza. Me tiraron agua mientras se reían de mí y me decía Maki: _'Él es mío, Takenuochi. Jamás se fijaría en ti porque eres fea y poco femenina, en cambio yo, soy todo lo contrario a ti. Además te estuve vigilando y estabas cerca de él…¿no te acuerdas que te dije que no te le acercaras?. Más te vale que para la próxima ni le hables porque sino las pagarás muy caro'. _Y se fueron. Yo sólo lloré y salía lo más rápido que pude. Ya no las aguantaba pero me percaté de que Yamato iba pasando y se encontró con Mimi, algo al parecer le estaba diciendo. Yo me tiré en mi cama a llorar y justo en esas llegó Mimi y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien que ella estaba ahí para apoyarme.

Ahora estoy aquí, escribiendo esto y tratando de superar el mal rato de hoy en la tarde. Me despido ya que se me hizo la hora de bajar para ver con quien me toca compartir habitación hoy en la noche. Además quedé de juntarme con las chicas para conversar un rato antes del sorteo porque hace tiempo que no lo hacemos…

* * *

**Notas:**

_**Autora**:_ Chikage-SP

¿Qué tal?...no es la gran maravilla pero algo es algo...sé que se notará la diferencia entre las otras chicas que ya han publicado y bueno...hise lo mejor que pude ...

Espero que sea de su gusto y como mis demás compañeras, aquí en Sorato Loving ahi muchas escritoras buenas, que participan y es un agrado poder estar en un fic colectivo y compartir con ellas

¡Gracias por seguirnos!

_Chikage-SP_


	6. Hillary Anna Chan

Jueves, 21 de julio 2005.

**_Querido Diario:_**

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, contándote todas las locuras que me pasan cada día, es curioso tantas cosas que me pasaron hoy y no se por donde empezar, es decir ni yo me lo creo, pero empezare por el comienzo con lujos y detalles para que te des cuenta de cómo se dieron las cosas, bueno como te había dicho antes, tuve que bajar al lobby, pues se iba a realizar el segundo sorteo, cuando llegue allí cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con todos lo chicos jugando cartas, fútbol de mesa, domino, etc.. Pero ni un rastros de las chicas, les pregunte donde estaban, fue chistoso, todos se miraron las caras y contestaron un: "no sabemos" al mismo tiempo y otros se encogieron de hombros, todos excepto koushiro, el nos dijo que había escuchado que las chicas estaban en una "junta de chicas", entonces fue daivis quien se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de espiarlas,….pobre no sabe lo que le esperaba.

Todos los chicos y yo fuimos al cuarto donde estaban las chicas entre abrimos la puerta y hay estaban…. Todas sentadas en posición indio formando un circulo, fue espeluznante verlas a todas con una mascarilla en la cara, todos soltamos un grito ahogado, pero nos tapamos la boca unos con otros justo a tiempo para que las chica no se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, y justo cuando nos íbamos de regreso al lobby, escuchamos a mimi que le preguntaba a sora quien le gustaba, hay fue cuando todos nos devolvimos a la puerta a escuchar la conversación, sora se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero luego un tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas, debo admitir que era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado y mucho menos por un chico, no se que rayos me paso pero me quede embelesado viendo a sora que estaba de perfil, díos, desde cuando sora comenzó a cambiar sin que yo me diera cuenta?

Es que como pude ser tan estúpido, tenía que admitir que sora ya no era aquella niña que jugaba fútbol con nosotros, ya no es aquella niña valiente, que usaba ropajes pocos femeninos, es mas, siempre la confundían por un chico, ya que ella siempre se la pasaba con tai y conmigo y tenia también actitudes pocos comunes en una chica, es decir sora no es ninguna de esas niñas, que se asustan por ver una araña o una cucaracha, tampoco de las que les encantan ir para los centros comerciales a comprar ropa, y mucho menos llegaba a mi a pedirme autógrafo cuando me volví cantante, todo lo contrario ella le daba igual si yo era famoso o no, pero ahora debo de admitir que sea vuelto muchísimo mas femenina, ya no juega fútbol, ahora se dedica al tenis, se encarga de hacer arreglos florales, pero estudia para ser diseñadora de modas, su pelo esta mas largo, después de los hombros, su piel como siempre fina y delicada, sus labios…. sus labios tienen un tono coral, lentamente fui bajando mi vista hasta llegar a sus pechos, los tenia mas grandes, era lógico, después de tantos años, sora ya es toda una mujer integra, pero lo que siempre e admirado de sora, es el preocuparse primero por los demás y luego por ella misma, siempre me apoyaba en todos mis conciertos como buena amiga que era, y saben? eso era lo que la hacia diferente a la demás, no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, de que sora no se connotaba o no se vestía como una chica, solo importaba como la veo yo, y yo siempre la e visto que es hermosa por todas sus cualidades y no por su físico, pero ahora sora sigue siendo hermosísima por dentro, pero hay algo mas, ya no es la niña Mari macha que se la pasaba siempre con los chicos, no, ahora es toda una señorita, la envidia de muchas chicas, por eso y mucho mas, era sora.. Mi sora, un momento desde cuando sora es de mi propiedad?

Pero bueno lo cierto es que deje ese tema para mas tarde porque sora iba a contestar la pregunta por mimi, me sentí un poco intrigado por saber el nombre de esa persona tan especial para sora, pero lo que contesto nos dejo sorprendidos a todos incluso a mi, "pues… no se, no tengo a alguien especial en mi corazón, bueno por lo menos no por ahora" dijo sora y culmino con una sonrisa, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, como puede ser que la portadora del amor, no sienta ninguna atracción por alguien?

Pero después de eso sora se quito la mascarilla que tenia puesta, y dijo que iba a la cocina a buscar algunas galletas y refresco para merendar, entonces sora abrió completamente la puerta y caímos todos de un solo golpe, uno encima del otro, "ah, con que espiando no? Nos dijo sora, "eh, chicas no es lo que parece nosotros solo…. "dijo tai tratando de arreglar el problema en que nos habíamos metido, pero gracias a dios y daivis se le prendió el bombillo y hasta que por fin pudo usar la cabeza y nos salvo el pellejo a todos, pero…. Las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere, y las chicas se dieron cuenta que todo era una mentira, "con que salvando el pellejo a todos" – dijo kari "pero no se salvaran" le siguió miyako y todas las chicas se abalanzaron hacia nosotros, y lógico que salimos corriendo, pero atraparon al pobre daivis.

Aquí entre nos, saben cual fue la venganza contra el pobre daivis? Esta….. Lo amarraron y le pintaron las uñas de las manos y de los pies de color rojo, lo maquillaron, le pusieron una peluca y lo peinaron, le colocaron un lindo vestido y luego lo dejaron ir, pero para su suerte todos nosotros lo vimos con esa pinta, y que creen que hicimos? Pues que mas? Reírnos por supuesto, y soltábamos cosas como: "te ves divina daivis, quisieras tener una cita conmigo, te ves mejor con el toque femenino" y nos reíamos a carcajadas, el pobre daivis se fue gritando a su cuarto, (jejeje pobre todas las cosas le pasan a el no?) pero bueno sigamos con la historia….

Cuando daivis se cambio de ropa, nos reunimos para hacer el segundo sorteo, daivis trajo los 12 papeles que incluían nuestros nombres, cada uno de nosotros escogió uno, y aunque daivis moviera cielo, mar y tierra íbamos a quedar en este orden:

Tk-hikari/ daivis-iori/ tai-mimi/ koushiro-you/ ken-miyako/ sora y yo.

Sorprendidos? Pues si, sora quedo conmigo, sora no estaba muy alegre que digamos, no quería mirarme a la cara, parecía… asustada ¿asustada¿Por qué? O de quien? Es decir yo no soy ningún pervertido y no le haría nada malo pero estoy seguro que no es por eso.

Sora voto para que reiniciáramos de nuevo el sorteo, y por supuesto que daivis la apoyo sin pensarlo 2 veces, pero hay que ser justos no? Y eran 2-10 así que nos quedamos así. Debo admitir que me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere que mi compañera de cuarto iba a ser sora, pero creo que era el destino, sora y yo necesitamos un tiempo a solas para equilibrar nuestra amistad, últimamente siento que me esta evitando constantemente, que no es ella misma, ya no es la chica segura y valiente que conocí, se ha vuelto mas sensible, aunque no se por que pero al verla en ese estado, me dan ganas de abrazarla y decirle que siempre estaré con ella, que no tenga miedo, te preguntaras ¿miedo a que? Pues ni yo mismo se que es lo que tanto le preocupa a sora y tampoco sé, el por que de su alejamiento, así que decidí hablar con ella esa tarde.

A daivis se le había ocurrido la magnifica idea de ir a la playa, todos acertamos en que era una buena manera de pasar el día, así que preparamos todo y nos fuimos, enseguida los muchachos empezaron a jugar voleibol, mimi y las chicas se estaban bronceando, y el resto estaba dentro del mar o comiendo, pero ni rastro de sora, les pregunte a todos pero ninguno sabia nada de ella, así que emprendí mi búsqueda por toda la playa, pero ocurrió algo…. No sabia que el club de admiradoras se encontraba también en la misma playa, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.. Me estaban espiando, así que me di la vuelta de regreso para que no me vieran, pero… demasiado tarde, las incompetentes me vieron y enseguida me encontré corriendo por toda la playa seguido de un sin fin de admiradoras, por un segundo las maldije, es que no dejaran nunca de acosarme? Lo bueno es que crucé en una esquina y sin pensarlo me escondí dentro de una cabaña que estaba totalmente abandonada y por la ventana vi como el grupo de admiradoras encabezada por maki, pasaban de largo sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, así que por los momentos estaba a salvo, así que suspire y caí al suelo, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero luego los abrí y adivinen a quien encontré? A sora.

Ella me veía confundida, "Yamato?" "sora?" dijimos al mismo tiempo, "que haces aquí?" Volvimos a repetir "tu primero" "no tu" y seguimos así hasta que le coloque un dedo en sus labios para que permaneciera en silencio, me pareció ver que se sonrojaba pero no le di mucha importancia, "que estas haciendo aquí sora?" Le pregunte, ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa y volteo la cara hacia un costado "quería estar sola" me dijo, yo me le acerque la tome por la barbilla y le levante la cara para que mirara a los ojos, "que es lo que te sucede sora? Por que estas tan distanciada? " ella se quedo mirándome a los ojos, unas finas lagrimas recorrieron sus pupilas sonrojadas y se lanzó a mi brazos yo no sabia que hacer ni como actuar solo hice lo que mi subconsciente me indicaba así que opte por abrazarla, "perdóname" me dijo sora "perdonarte? Pero porque? Le respondí la verdad es que yo estaba demasiado confuso, no entendía nada de lo que me decía sora, "perdóname pero no puedo decirte nada, esto es algo que debo enfrentar por mi propia cuenta" me dijo sora, yo solo me enfade con ella le dije que como era posible que fuera tan egoísta con ella misma, que no podía seguir actuando de esa manera que tenía que admitir que necesitaba ayuda, ella solo se me quedo viendo apenada y bajo la vista hacia el piso, creo que entendió que yo tenía la razón, paso un momento de silencio, yo tome un poco de aire y suspire, volví a tomarla por la cara pero esta vez le sonreí, no te preocupes no te preguntare mas nada, se que eres fuerte y saldrás de cualquier problema que estés metida, pero prométeme que le pedirás ayuda a alguien, no se, a mimi o a cualquiera de las chicas ok? me lo prometes? Sora solo me miro sorprendida pero luego me sonrió y asintió con un leve "sí", yo sonreí también por lo menos al saber que las chicas le iban a ayudar me sentía un poco mas tranquilo, "ven aquí" le dije y la abrasé, nos quedamos allí completamente solos, abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que ella se separó de mi, "no te preocupes ya no me alejare de ustedes, seguiré mi vida normal, junto a mis amigos y junto a ti" me dijo acariciándome la mejilla izquierda, no se porque pero el contacto de su delicada mano a mi rostro me dio una sensación placentera, me sentía a gusto , bueno siempre estuve a gusto con ella pero esta vez era diferente no se que cosa tenia pero me tenia hipnotizado, y el sonrojo se me vino a la cabeza, quien me viera a mi horita? El gran yamato ishida sonrojándose por un simple contacto con SU MEJOR AMIGA ¡ pero eso no fue lo mas grave de todo, la cosa es que nuestros rostros fueron acercándose mágicamente, hasta llegar a concluir en un fino rose, pero entonces, se oyó un trueno y nos separamos uno del otro, que locura no? Pasamos todo el día encerrados en esa casa abandonada, ya había anochecido y comenzaba a llover, "eh…, será mejor que regresemos nos deben estar esperando" dijo sora se veía claramente que estaba nerviosa por lo que acaba de suceder, y no la culpo, yo también estoy nervioso prácticamente lo que acababa de suceder era un pecado, un pecado divino, que aunque fue un fino rose de labios, fue maravilloso, pero tengo todavía mis dudas es decir, por díos¡ que acabo de hacer es sora mi mejor amiga ella no se merece a un tipo como yo. En todo el camino fui meditando por lo que acababa de suceder, sora no decía ninguna palabra y yo tampoco me atrevía a tocar el tema, supongo que lo aclararíamos mas tarde ni yo mismo se porque la besé. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos donde los chicos, todos estaban muy preocupados por nosotros, nos preguntaron en donde estábamos, y rápidamente les dije a todos que estábamos caminando pero que se nos fue el tiempo, todos se lo creyeron y al final nos fuimos a descansar.

Y aquí estoy, en el cuarto esperando a sora, tenemos que arreglar todo este mal entendido, no quiero perder su amistad simplemente un impulso, por que por ahora es la única explicación que consigo, bueno te dejo ya te contare mañana lo que pasara esta noche y el día de mañana así que hasta pronto¡…- UU

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Autora:** Hillary-Anna-Chan

Hola! soy Chikage subiendo el capitulo de Hillary, las razón...ella con sus estuios, que por cierto es muy buena, no ha tenido tiempo de preocuparse por sus fics y eso le preocupa pero me dijo que en cuanto tengo tiempo suficiente los continua además que ella esta muy bien y también está de viaje

Le correspondió Yamato en esta oportunidad y a mi parecer l quedo muy bueno el capitulo, excelente como todas las escritoras de aquí

Lean y dejen su opinion en un review!


	7. SkuAg

Y acá estoy de nuevo, _agradeciéndole_ a mi suerte el haberme abandonado nuevamente. Pero a eso podemos volver más tarde.

Resulta que hace un rato realizamos el sorteo, y queres saber con quien quedé? Si: con Yamato. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de que cambiaran los grupos, pero fue imposible. Solo Daisuke estaba conmigo, pero también, pobrecito. A Takeru le tocó con Hikari, y el niño está que arde de los celos. Pobre Daisuke, todo lo malo le sucede a él. ¿Qué por que siento lástima de él? Bueno, voy a contarte.

En nuestra "junta de chicas", recibimos la sorpresa de tener a todos los chicos espiándonos, que vergüenza! Aunque no creo que hayan escuchado mucho... espero... bueno, lo que pasó fue que al descubrir a los chicos, atrapamos a Daisuke y entre Miyako y Mimí lo ataron a una silla y... te lo imaginas. Lo menos que hicieron fue pintarle las uñas de los pies de rojo pasión! Me lo imagino y me río, no sabes lo que era! Estaba hermosA! Jajaja, le pusimos una peluca con bucles rubios que encontramos por ahí, un vestidito rosado de Hikari (que costó hacérselo entrar), le pintamos las uñas y lo maquillamos. Mimí quería llevarlo a pasear, pero no les permití tanto maltrato. Además, iba a sacarnos todos nuestros pretendientes! Jajaja, no sabes lo que era, una hermosa niñita. Valió la pena, la verdad.

Pero bueno, todo eso no quitó que me tocara con Yamato, y ahora estoy en el baño encerrada. No quiero salir, sé que Yamato no va a dejarme tranquila, sobre todo con la pequeña escenita que hice para que me cambiaran de pareja. Me encantaría poder hacerle comprender que... bueno, que necesito que me deje en paz. Al menos por un tiempo. No quiero pelearme con él, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, pero... tiene que haber otra salida, lo quiero mucho... a veces pienso que demasiado... ojalá pudieras hablar y aconsejarme... que se supone que haga? Le prometí que iba a hablar con las chicas, pero no puedo... ni siquiera a Mimí que es mi mejor amiga puedo contarle todo... por que? No sé... tal vez por que hay cosas que todavía yo no comprendo, o por que... estuve reflexionando mucho, y me di cuenta de que no soy la misma que antes. Leo las anteriores hojas y... no me reconozco. ¿Qué pasó con esa chica fuerte, valiente, que siempre estaba haciéndole frente a sus problemas, que no dejaba que la intimiden¿Qué pasó con esa chica que llegaba a inspirar miedo a veces, de la pura seguridad que sentía de sí misma?... tal vez nunca existió... tal vez todo fue una portada que usé para que mis sentimientos no salieran a flote... puedo echarle la culpa al poco cariño que creí recibir de pequeña, pero... la verdad es que la culpa es mía. Por haber pasado tanto tiempo negándome cosas, preocupándome más por los demás sin mirar hacia mí...

De todas formas ya no hay nada que hacer. Las cartas están sobre la mesa... es hora de aprender a jugar.

Yamato está tocando la guitarra... me encanta ese tema!... creo que ya estoy acá hace mucho tiempo... tengo que salir... sí... no hay otra.

Antes de darte mi opinión negativa o positiva sobre lo que pasó desde que salí del baño hasta ahora, dejame que te cuente todo con lujo y detalles...

Cuando salí encontré a Yamato acostado en su cama tocando y... Dios, estaba sin camisa y con un jean negro y... QUE CUERPO! Sí, eso no suena como yo... pero, cuándo empezó el gimnasio que no lo había notado? Hay no, parezco Mimí... bueno, que más da. Por un momento me congelé, la verdad es que me encantaba verlo así... y cuando me miró y sonrió... bueno... corrí hasta mi cama y me acosté, para que no notara mi turbación. Es que, cuando se ha visto hombre así? Ya sabía que era todo un seductor, pero no se suponía que a mí me afectara... o sea, yo soy algo así como su mejor amiga... y amor entre amigos... no. Amor? Por que Amor? Bueno, fue un acto fallido. Hagamos de cuenta que nunca lo escribí.

Me acosté, le di las buenas noches y apagué mi velador, diciéndole que podía seguir tocando. Y él así lo hizo... y que temas eligió, casi todos mis favoritos! A pesar de estar a media luz, dándole la espalda y totalmente tapada por las sábanas, sentía que él me veía y notaba mi temblequeo. Sí, estaba temblando. Su voz siempre me dio ese efecto, es que es tan limpia y pura...

Pasados unos quince minutos me dio las buena noches y se acostó. Yo no respondí, pensando que tal vez así pensara que dormía. Por unos minutos no escuché sonido alguno, y cuando creía que dormía y podía relajarme, sentí de improviso que mis sábanas se movían, y cuando menos lo noté, Yamato estaba acostado conmigo y me había pasado los brazos por la espalda. Habese visto pervertido! Giré entre sus brazos dispuesto a golpearlo y cuando nuestros ojos chocaron sacó la mano que estaba bajo mío y me tapó los labios, haciéndome señas de que callara. Tal vez hipnotizada por esos ojos, no sé, obedecí, me abrazó más fuerte y refugié mi cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien estar así, abrazados, era tan cálido... no puedo precisar cuanto tiempo pasó, pero fueron sin duda de los mejores momentos en estos últimos días, sí no los mejores.

Luego de estar así por, no sé cuanto, me soltó y ambos nos incorporamos sobre la cama. "Te quiero, Cielo" me dijo. Sí, esas mismas palabras. Y yo... parezco una niña enamorada... del nerviosismo no hice nada, solo sonreí, y él volvió a su cama.

Acostada en la mía, pensé que faltaba algo, que esas no habían sido sus intenciones... así que fui hasta la suya, me senté y agarré fuerte su mano.

"Ya sé que te debo una explicación, Yama... no, por favor no me interrumpas. Como decía. Te debo una explicación. Me doy cuenta de que últimamente estuvimos muy distanciados, sé que más de una vez te esquivé, y es más, no quería quedar acá con vos. Intenté cambiar de compañero, como bien sabes. No tengo derecho a explicarte nada, lo único que quiero que sepas es que no es por vos. Te quiero mucho Matt, sos un gran amigo, de los mejores... pero hay cosas mayores en juego, cosas que es mejor que no te enteres... al menos por el momento... así que, te pido... por favor... que no me busques más, no trates de sacarme información... cuando esté segura voy a contarte todo... en serio... yo no estoy sola. Por favor Yama, respetame... es lo único que te pido..." Ok, mentí un poco... pero sentía que le debía una explicación, una que no quiero darle. Todavía.

Yamato no me contestó, me apretó fuerte la mano, y luego se dio vuelta. No sé que habrá significado eso, pero está bien. Hoy no me habló casi, pero siento que estamos bien. Aunque no me sorprendería que pidiera un cambio de habitaciones...

Hice bien? Creo... espero... no sé. Pero todo esto me hizo pensar mucho, y me di cuenta de que lo quiero mucho, demasiado. No quiero que nada se entrometa entre nosotros. Así que desde ya me prometo a mi misma que esta situación va a cambiar. No voy a permitir que Maki y los demás arruinen nuestra relación. He dicho.

Ahora mejor bajo a desayunar y ver que estamos por hacer. Hasta otra.

Ag - SkuAg

**NOTAS: **Al fin es mi turno...! esto se estaba haciendo eterno... creo que vamos a tener que empezar a apurar las cosas, por que sino no vamos a terminar de subir nunca...!

Que más puedo decir... es un honor para mi ser parte de este proyecto junto a escritoras tan fenomenales como las que se encuentran aquí... me acuerdo que entré al grupo poco antes de que hubiera que escribir este cap, así que enganché justo... y me quedó bastante cortito... lo escribí hace mucho tiempo!

Espero que les haya gustado. Reviews! Nos vemos de vuelta en el... 16 creo!

SkuAg


	8. mimiytai

Diario del Sorato

Querido diario:

Muchas cosas me han pasado estos últimos días, especialmente con Sora….

El otro día, fuimos todos juntos a la playa, con el fin de divertirnos, y, bueno, a que no adivinas con quien nos encontramos, si, con Maki, esa niña tan odiosa que no me deja en paz, y pobre Daisuke, porque Maki, al ver que todos estábamos juntos, se integro al grupo, y no dejaba de hablar! Era insoportable! Y lo peor, hablaba de Davis, contaba chismes, curiosidades, en fin, casi todo, luego, llego la hora, comenzaba el medio día, y todos comenzaron a divertirse en la playa, a todos les iba bien, excepto a mi.

Me puse mi traje de baño, para entrar al agua, pensaba irme a hablar con Sora, lo que paso esa noche…. Había muchas cosas que aclarar y tantas explicaciones… pero, Maki, con su " ven Yama, vamos Yama, cómprame un helado Yama" hizo que Sora se fuera, se alejara de mi, y disfrutara del resto del día (a comparación de mi, claro) pero, por que le hice caso? Te respondo: Yo no le hice caso! Créeme, que si no hubiera sido por sus "amenazas" me hubiera ido, pero luego de eso, nos fuimos a comer, por suerte, los padres de Maki llegaron, y dijeron algo así como lo siguiente: " Hija, es hora de que te bañes, iremos a comer en un restaurante y te compraremos tus zapatos de conejo que tanto quieres" Ja, si, muy gracioso, pero real. Después de eso, Sora y yo sostuvimos una conversación, muy corta, pero ella dijo algo que me dio aires de esperanza.…. , y otro que me dio aires de dolor, de mucho dolor…..

Ya cuando llegamos al hotel, Sora pidió una vez mas que cambiaran las habitaciones, y, por supuesto, Davis la apoyaba en todo, pero todo era inútil, y, bueno, volvieron a hacer el sorteo de habitaciones, pero quedamos igual. Sora y yo, Mimi y Tai, Takeru y Hikari, Izzy y Jou, Yoley y ken y Davis y Codi, pobre de el, tendrá que soportar sus horribles ronquidos! Le deseo mucha suerte, de verdad la necesitará.

Ya en nuestro cuarto, algo me pasaba , me sentía como, vacío, por dentro y por fuera, necesitaba un consejo, si, de seguro era eso, pero de quien, de Tai, no, el había salido con mimi, ese es un coqueto, talvez, de Izzy, no, el no entendería estas cosas, ken, no, el es muy tranquilo y lo tomaría todo con calma, diría "relájate y piensa", pero eso no me serviría de nada. De Jou, no, el salio persiguiendo a mimi y a Tai, bueno, eso se rumora porque no esta en el hotel. Eh, escucho a alguien en la puerta, si, es Sora, dice que es hora de comer, tendrá algo que decirme? Eso espero con toda mi alma. Ah, y sobre lo que paso aquella noche, no tengo conciencia de lo que paso, pero se que sentí su calidez en mi cuerpo y de lo que yo estoy seguro es de que yo la quiero mucho a ella, pero, no como amiga, sino como algo más…. Pensará ella lo mismo?

Aquí esta el octavo capítulo, de la mano de **_mimiytai_**, la cual no ha podido subirlo, asi que aquí estamos para hacerlo por ella. Disfrutadlo y dejad comentarios.


	9. Atorichan 2

_Lunes, 25 de julio de 2005_

**Querido diario:**

Muchas cosas han pasado en estos últimos días y que seguramente la mayoría de ellas no podré escribirlas porque no se puede escribir paso a paso, minuto a minuto todo lo que ocurre en mi vida.

Pero bueno, vamos a lo que vamos. Tengo tiempo de sobra, pues había quedado en juntarme con Mimi en la cafetería donde me encuentro. Como cualquiera de mis amigos sabe, a Mimi cuando le dices una hora, te llega 65 minutos después. Exactos.

Y es que desde hace dos días, más o menos, Mimi no para de decirme que quedemos un rato. Resulta que es para contarme lo loca que está por Tai, que lo bien que lo pasa con él... hasta me había contado algo que me había dejado de piedra y era que el otro día Joe había salido detrás de ellos persiguiéndoles.

Aclaro que con esto que escribo no quiere decir que Taichi y Mimi salgan juntos, pues no sé si Taichi la corresponde o la trata como a una amiga. Porque aunque no lo parezca, él siempre es cariñoso con las chicas.

Ese es el problema de mi mejor amiga.

En cuanto a mí... sigo como compañero de cuarto de Yamato que está empezando a ser una tortura.

Dios nos hace a todos iguales, dicen. Entonces Yamato Ishida debe ser la excepción.

Ya te había contado mi primera noche con él y que estaba súper, mega sexy con aquellos jeans negros¿no? Pues la siguiente noche, que además fue muy calurosa, estaba únicamente con ropa interior.

Pensé que me moría, sobre todo cuando nuevamente se metió en mi cama como si nada. En aquel momento había optado en quedarme quieta y fingí que estaba dormida, pero por dentro estaba temblando como un flan. De solo pensarlo ahora me arden las mejillas. Y es que a cualquiera chica que se precie¿no se pondría en mi estado con un cuerpo sexy solo en ropa interior, en una misma cama y su aliento rozando tu nuca? Ni una chica con una voluntad de hierro podría resistirse a algo como eso.

De verdad, si paso cada noche así con él me volveré loca. Pero es que no lo puedo evitar. El sorteo es el sorteo. Y extrañamente no cambia, salvo éste último que hicimos hará unas horas por mi insistencia y la de Daisuke, y así había quedado: Yamato y yo; Takeru y Hikari; Taichi y Mimi; Ken y Miyako; Koushiro e Iori; Joe y Daisuke.

Cuando supimos la última pareja, nos había faltado poco para reírnos a carcajada limpia. Y es que Davis con sus maravillosos y adorables ronquidos. El pobre Yamato los padeció el primer día del sorteo. Y Joe con su mente única y exclusiva... mejor dicho la enciclopedia de medicina en tus manos las 24 horas. Toda la teoría que quieras saber. Recuerdo aún como Takeru había aprendido en una sola noche la mitad de lo que había que aprender sobre medicina y el interés y asombro de Joe al querer enseñarle.

Cuando Koushiro estaba con él, según nos había contado, un día cuando era por la madrugada y él aún con su portátil, al parecer no se daba concentrado. Y eso es increíble, pues yo mejor que nadie, sabe que cuando Izzy estaba con esas cosas desconectaba para conectarse al mundo del Internet.

Pues bien, continúo, y es que Koushiro harto de los distintos tipos de dietas, de las múltiples enfermedades, su definición y su receta... se dirigió a la cama de Joe y le había soltado:

"336 + 280 x 63 / 58 – 408 + 1299 x 960 / 25'37"

Con eso, Joe se había quedado callado y Koushiro había vuelto a su portátil aliviado. Pero al cabo de una hora, Joe, todavía en el mundo de los sueños, le había dicho el resultado CORRECTO. Eso es lo que Koushiro nos había dicho ya que lo confirmó y todo.

Y cuando había acabado su relato no pudimos evitar reírnos ante su indignación, ya que a él para él no tenía gracia ninguna, porque para poder estar tranquilo tenía que soltarle fórmulas más y más difíciles para que se quedara callado.

De todas maneras, ya sé que hacer para callar a Joe si me vuelve a tocar, aunque me da a mí que a este paso no va a ser posible.

Por otra parte, el asunto de Nobumoto y cía no me preocupa ya tanto como antes. Por lo menos, por tres días más que podré estar en paz.

¿La razón?

La hermana de Davis, June Motomiya, la máxima rival de Maki, como dicen algunos en son de broma.

Al parecer, ayer por la tarde se presentó con sus cosas y demás haciendo que el pobre Yamato se quedara sin palabras y aterrorizado. Por suerte para él, solo se quedará hasta el jueves.

Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa que recibimos sino la de que ella no había venido sola, sino "acompañada" por nada más ni nada menos que por Michael, el amigo de Mimi cuando vivía en Norteamérica. Todos nos habíamos quedado con cara de asombro al verle en "Japón", aquí en "Edogawa" y con "June".

Todavía recuerdo cuando había llegado y su sonrisita en los labios, provocando dos corazones en los ojos de Miyako ante la incomodidad de Ken que solo yo pude ver.

Más tarde, mientras June y Maki discutían y yo pasaba por primera vez en aquella gira, una tarde respirando el aire puro libre de acusaciones y tretas formadas por aquellas chicas, Michael nos había explicado que había venido de visita pero que ignoraba que estábamos de gira acompañando a Yamato, y cuando había pasado por casa de Daisuke escuchó como June planeaba en visitarnos, así que no se lo había pensado dos veces y se apuntó también.

Sin embargo, algo extraño me había llamado la atención cuando nos explicaba el hecho de su estancia, y era que me miraba constantemente con una mirada difícil de explicar.

Por la noche de ese día, antes de haberme ido a mi habitación, Mimi me había explicado que el que Michael me mirara tanto era porque estaba enamorado de mí.

Esa fue la sorpresa más grande que todas las que había llevado durante toda mi vida y me costaba creerlo.

Quizás en estas palabras que escribo no reflejo el asombro, pero es que escribir no es lo mío.

Dejo de desviar para seguir contándote porque Michael está por mí, y es por culpa de Mimi, ya que al parecer cuando estaba en América le hablaba mucho de mí. Eso me había dejado extrañada pues había pensado que entre ellos dos había habido algo, pero al parecer no.

Esa misma noche cuando me había ido a mi habitación junto a Yamato, éste estaba como aquel día que te había contado. Con sus jeans y tocando la guitarra. Yo me había acostado en mi cama. Él siguió tocando pero a diferencia de la otra vez era que tocaba sin emoción, su música era extraña, como si tocase por tocar. Después de eso, había parado bruscamente y se había acostado. Aquella noche, él no vino a mi cama, como las veces anteriores.

Pero no todo acaba aquí, pues, a la mañana siguiente, es decir hoy, cuando habíamos bajado todos a desayunar, Michael se había sentado a mi lado de inmediato y (de lo que estoy confusa) que me llamen loca pero había visto en la cara de Matt¿celos?

No, imposible.

Solo somos amigos... aunque si me pongo a pensar y repaso las páginas anteriores, entre Yamato y yo han pasado muchas cosas... ya no sé que pensar sobre él... es mi amigo... pero a veces se comporta de forma extraña... ... ...

No quiero escribir más por ahora, eso hará que me vuelva completamente loca. Además de que Mimi estará por llegar.

Falta un minuto.

A saber que me contará ahora de su querido Taichi. Ahora que lo pienso, creo haber escuchado esta mañana que Taichi, Yamato, Takeru y Ken aprovechando el descanso de Yama se iban toda la tarde a no sé dónde.

Mimi ya está entrando por la puerta de la pequeña cafetería.

65 minutos, nunca falla.

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí estoy yo nuevamente, Atori, para servirles donde las escritoras de SoratoLoving comenzamos la siguiente ronda y esta vez conmigo desde el punto de vista de Sora. Espero que os haya gustado como yo escribiéndolo. Por fa, dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones y demás.

'Atori'


	10. sakurahop2

Martes, 26 de julio de 2005 

**Querido diario...**

Siento empezar tan fuerte, pero es lo que necesito para descargar mis hormonas... ¡joder, joder, joder, joderrrrrrrr!.

Vale, ya está, ahora me siento un poco más aliviado... Las razones por las que estoy así son varias y debidas a los numerosos acontecimientos ocurridos hace apenas... unas 24 horas.

De primeras, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Apenas me reconozco a mí mismo en estos últimos días... estar como compañero de habitación de Sora Takenouchi está haciendo que la cordura, madurez e indiferencia características de mí se vayan a Dios sabe donde.

Cada noche, cuando la veo entrar en la habitación creo que de un momento a otro se va a derrumbar mi fachada de chico duro y popular para dar paso a un idiota sin sentido. Y es que no es de extrañar, por mucho que Sora sea mi amiga y hayamos tenido una relación de amistad durante tantos años, hay que entender que si a un tío joven se le pone delante una jovencita con cara inocente y con un nicki para dormir que apenas llega a la mitad del muslo... este se quede imbécil perdido. Aunque aparte de eso, creo que ha sido un shock para mí descubrir que Sora también es una chica.

Con esto me refiero a que jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza en que algún día de estos vería que mi amiga Sora ha crecido y madurado, y que ello conlleva el ver que ya es una muchacha de lo más atractiva, con sus muchos encantos femeninos.

Supongo que pareceré un hentai, pero los primeros días que la vi tan ida de sí misma y del resto, aproveché para darle unos pocos ánimos a mi manera, metiéndome en su cama y abrazándola, no sin antes tocar algunos de mis acordes favoritos para conseguir que olvidara cualesquiera que sean sus problemas. Cualquier chica con la que hubiera hecho eso no habría resistido la tentación al deseo y hubiera caído en mis brazos, sin embargo siempre hay una excepción a la regla, y es Sora, quien apenas se movía. Tal vez por eso la considero como la mejor de mis amigas, porque no me ve como un "sex símbol".

Bueno, pues la conclusión a la que he llegado ante tales actos, es que me estoy volviendo un completo gilipollas, y es que cada día que pasa tengo más y más ganas de disfrutar ese delicioso momento nocturno con ella (joder, cualquiera se pensaría que soy un cerdo), parece una droga de la que uno no ve escapatoria alguna, ese suave aroma que emana de su piel, esa lisa y revuelta cabellera rojiza... ¡me estoy volviendo un maniático pervertido!.

Cambiando de tema, para estresarme todavía más, hace nada llegó Jun Motomiya, la mayor de las pesadillas existentes en mi vida, la única parte positiva que le encuentro a este asunto es que de momento sólo me ha atacado una vez, el resto del tiempo se lo pasa discutiendo con Maki y las demás fans, así que discretamente escurro el bulto y consigo escaparme de sus garras, aunque desgraciadamente aún no sé cuánto durará la guerra con Maki, sólo espero que sea el mayor tiempo posible.

Lo curioso del asunto es que junto con Jun ha llegado Michael, el amigo que tiene Mimi en Estados Unidos, todavía no sé por qué ha venido, aunque tampoco es algo que me interese. Ese chico me pone de los nervios, aunque intente disimularlo creo que a este paso, dentro de poco le diré más que palabras... El muy creído se viene a pasar unos días con nosotros sin que nadie se lo haya pedido, y encima se cree el rey de Roma y se pasea como un auténtico casanova.

Y claro, como no tiene gusto ni nada el chaval, le ha echado el ojo a Sora, se nota a kilómetros que está más que interesado por ella, y ver cómo intenta ligar con ella sin el menor de los disimulos hace que las venas se me hinchen y me ponga todavía más nervioso, a este paso no sé si acabaré la gira.

Además, Sora es tan inocente, que aunque supiera que él anda detrás de ella (cosa que no me extrañaría) no sería capaz de rechazarle directamente para no herir demasiado sus sentimientos, y me veo que Michael aprovechará la bondad de Sora para engatusarla y conseguir por lo menos una cita con ella.

Pero bueno, aquí está Yamato Ishida para proteger a sus amigos...

Eso es lo que me dije cuando tomé la determinación de que debía impedir que Sora acabara en las redes de ese bandido... Claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche...

Necesito contarlo para desahogarme y quitarme un poco de estrés de encima...

El caso es que ayer por la tarde aproveché para salir con Taichi, Takeru y Ken ya que era uno de mis días libres y necesitaba despejarme. Decidimos irnos de copas, si si... ya sé que eso está mal y bla bla bla... pero creo que ya somos un poco mayores para beber un poco...

Total, que nos fuimos a una cervecería no muy lejana a la residencia donde nos encontrábamos y decidimos tomar unas cuantas cervezas... la verdad es que me lo pasé genial con ellos, porque tanto mi hermano, como Taichi y Ken no hacían más que pedirme consejos sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres, más bien sobre cómo deberían tratar a Hikari, Mimi y Miyako. El más insistente fue Tai, aunque eso no me sorprende, porque lleva ya unos cuantos días que no deja de hablarme de Tachikawa, lo genial que es, lo divertidos que son sus comentarios... yo no sé él, pero no sabría qué pensar, porque Mimi es una chica muy abierta que se lleva bien con todos y me da miedo que al final mi amigo se lleve un chasco...

En fin, me he desviado del tema, el caso es que entre tanta charla no nos dimos cuenta de que ya eran casi las 10 de la noche y llevábamos una buena tanda de botellas alcohólicas, mi hermano y Ken no se pasaron mucho, pero tanto Taichi como yo ya llevábamos más de 10, y la cordura era algo que perdíamos por momentos. Así que fuimos lo suficientemente imbéciles como para llevarnos dos últimas botellas de litro y medio cada uno y nos marchamos de local con la mercancía en mano.

Y repito, aunque recuerde los hechos, no era mi verdadero yo el que actuaba...

Cuando aterrizamos en la residencia, Taichi y yo nos caíamos de la borrachera que llevábamos encima, así que desistimos de intentar vaciar las 4 botellas que nos quedaban. Decidimos irnos a dormir cuanto antes, para que el efecto del alcohol se nos pasara lo más pronto posible.

Así que llegué a mi habitación dando tumbos y a duras penas conseguí abrir la puerta, cuando entré y cerré lo más delicadamente posible por si estaba Sora durmiendo, la vi escuchando uno de mis cds de música, llevaba puesta la ropa para dormir, creo que cuando me vio en ese estado la cara se le puso blanca, yo sonreí como un idiota y entonces Sora comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, se reía de verme en un estado tan deplorable, es muy triste pero es verdad...

Terminamos sentados los dos en una cama, frente a frente e intentando mantener una conversación mínimamente coherente para que mi resaca se fuera pasando. Sora no hacía más que reírse de verme así, comentaba que nunca pensó que llegaría a verme en ese estado, y que era muy gracioso cuando estaba borracho.

Ante tal actitud decidí hacerle una apuesta, esa maldita y estúpida apuesta...

Le dije que si tan lista era ella de reírse de mi, se bebiera una de las botellas de cerveza de un trago, a ver cómo acababa. Se me quedó mirando sorprendida, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y cómo decía en un hilillo de voz "Yo nunca he bebido". Entonces el que se rió esta vez fui yo, y comencé a hacerle rabiar diciéndole que era una miedica y que no se atrevería. Y entonces ella se levantó, cogió las dos botellas y me tendió una a mí diciendo "El que antes termine la botella ganará la apuesta y el otro tendrá que hacer lo que pida".

Yo comencé a reír seguro de que iba a ganar pero ella se mostraba tan desafiante que me dieron ganas de intentarlo por la curiosidad de verla beber alcohol. Acepté.

La apuesta comenzó y vi mientras bebía de mi botella cómo Sora pausaba muy a menudo para luego seguir bebiendo, como era lógico, gané yo. Pero ante su derrota Sora sólo puso cara de puchero diciendo que parecía una cría y consiguió terminarse lo que le quedaba de bebida. Entonces sonreí, porque Sora estaba graciosísima con los pómulos tremendamente sonrojados y tambaleándose, lo que yo quería que hubiera sido una noche de lo más tranquila para despejarme de la borrachera se convirtió en un circo ferial donde dos payasos hacían el bobo, y Sora y yo éramos los payasos.

Nuestra temperatura corporal aumentó debido al brusco movimiento y a la ingestión de alcohol, y yo acabé desabrochándome la camisa y ella holgándose más el cuello del nicki y dejando ver la tersa piel de su cuello.

Entonces... mierda...

Se hizo el silencio, nos miramos fijamente, tan fijamente que... Sora acabó desplomándose encima mío, enseguida reaccionó y nos empezamos a reír como nunca lo habíamos hecho y fue cuando dije las palabras mágicas.

"Ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga"

Sora asintió alegre y esperó paciente a que yo diera la orden, no sé lo que me pasó en ese instante, el alcohol, el ambiente, el momento... hicieron que me fijara en su apetitoso y desnudo cuello, me acerqué lentamente hacia ella y la cogí de la cintura, Sora sólo volvió a sonreír tontamente.

Y... fue entonces cuando comencé a besarla, lenta pero apasionadamente, el latir de mi corazón se hacía cada vez más potente y notaba cómo a mi cuerpo le recorría un escalofrío sudoroso. Sora reaccionó susurrándome con una voz juguetona "Yamato... jiji... me haces cosquillas..." que lo único que consiguió es que me entraran más ganas de seguir con el "juego".

Si creía que no podía llegar a hacer más estupideces estaba muy equivocado... sin avisarla la cogí de improviso y la lancé sobre la cama, me vi colocándome sobre ella, apoyando mis brazos a ambos lados de su nuca, y, como un perfecto imbécil le dije "esto es lo que quiero que hagas".

Entonces cerré sus labios rosados y entreabiertos con los míos, comencé a besarla delicadamente, y ella me correspondió, colocó sus dóciles manos en el cuello de mi camisa, agarrándolo con delicadeza y dejamos que la pasión del momento nos envolviera, el ritmo iba aumentando, y los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, parecíamos dos lobos hambrientos el uno del otro, nos movimos al compás de nuestras lenguas, tal fue la efusividad y la complicidad con la que nos besábamos que de repente nos caímos de la cama y acabamos en el suelo.

Lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche es que volvimos a sonreírnos como tontos y a la mañana siguiente me levanté con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y Sora apoyada contra mi pecho, fijé bien la vista y vi que tenía una buena marca en el cuello, una marca del chupetón que le hice por la noche...

Nos hemos cruzado un par de veces desde aquel momento, porque yo me levanté, acomodé a Sora en la cama y aproveché para ducharme e irme del lugar...

Con Sora, delante del resto hago como sino pasara nada, ella también hace lo mismo, pero hace un momento nos hemos cruzado en la sala de estar y se ha puesto rojísima de vergüenza, me ha hecho gracia, se ve muy mona así.

Así que aquí estoy yo, compartiendo habitación con una chica que va a hacer que acabe encerrado en un psiquiátrico, si si... porque nuestros queridos amigos han decidido que no van a cambiar más de compañeros de habitación... Creo que ha sido Taichi quien les ha convencido, al parecer las cosas ayer por la noche le fueron bien con Tachikawa...

Yo ahora estoy en la sala de ensayo descansando un poquito la mente, o puede que estresándola más, acabo de ver pasar a Sora, lleva el cuello tapado con un pañuelo color rojo...

No sé lo que pasará, aunque una cosa la tengo clara, por lo menos si se entera el imbécil de Michael de lo que ha pasado no me dará ningún remordimiento aunque no creo que sea lo más conveniente...

Termino de desahogarme... ¡Joder, joder, joder, joderrrr!


	11. Alexeigirl 2

_Jueves, 28 de Julio de 2005_

**_Q u e r i d o D i a r i o … _**

. . . ¿ Sabes?. . .

Desde que tengo uso de razón, las personas siempre me han considerado una chica demasiado madura para mi edad…y ya sea para bien o para mal, así había sido, siempre pensé que mientras pudiera mantener en equilibrio la razón y el corazón al tomar mis decisiones, podría enfrentar sin problema cualquier obstáculo que se me presentara…y creí firmemente que siempre podría hacerlo…hasta ahora…

¿En que estaba pensando!

Seguramente en nada, por que de otra forma no encuentro razón alguna que justifique mi comportamiento tan…tan…¡Aaaargh!...estoy a punto de volverme loca, eso si antes no me muero de la vergüenza…

…_ ejem …_Disculpa por esta introducción tan histérica, pero es que ya no se que hacer ni que pensar…déjame contarte, quizás así, después de leer estas líneas me ayuden a comprender un poco lo que ha estado pasando…

Pues bien…empecemos…

Como ya te había contado, en estos días me han sometido aun tormento que ignoro por cuanto tiempo mas pueda soportar…ni el asedio constante del que había sido objeto por parte de Maky & Cia. me ha afectado tanto como el tener a Yamato Ishida dentro de mis sabanas cada noche y verme envuelta en sus brazos…juro que si se tratase de cualquier otro chico, ya le hubiese volteado la cara de una cachetada…pero se que el no lo hace con malicia, pero … el…su personalidad…su cuerpo…su forma de sentir…todo…me perturba…y cuando me abraza, a parte de los nervios que hacen quedarme inmóvil, me transmite un sentimiento tan calido que me gustaría estar así…en sus brazos…todo el tiempo…

…Y… esa noche… Tai, Yamato, Keru (como le digo de cariño a Takeru) y Ken salieron a Dios sabe donde, y como era ya algo tarde, comenzaba a preocuparme…si si si…se que ya estan lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber cuidarse solos…pero no es mi culpa, ya es parte de mi personalidad el cuidar a los que quiero…creo que eran alrededor de las diez cuando Yamato llego ¡Totalmente ebrio! y para colmo todavía llevaba un par de botellas mas en mano…y yo…en vez de llamarle la atención y meterlo al baño para que se diera una ducha fría como debí hacerlo, comencé a reírme, pero es que se veía tan gracioso y tierno que no pude evitarlo, a puras penas se sentó frente a mi e intentábamos mantener una conversación coherente…yo no podía evitar lanzar risillas al verlo en ese estado, jamás imagine verlo así…el siempre tan maduro y con la cabeza en su lugar…

…Ese fue mi error…

Ofendido, me convenció en hacer una apuesta para ver quien de los dos terminaba mas rápido en acabarse las botellas y el perdedor tendría que hacer lo que el otro le ordenara…en mi vida había tomado una gota de alcohol, pero el comenzó a picar mi orgullo…que si era una miedosa, que jamás me atrevería a hacer algo que no debía…que aun era una niña…

…de acuerdo…acepto…- fueron las palabras que hicieron que dos botellas de alcohol cambiaran todo lo que había entre nosotros en una sola noche… obviamente, el gano…

Nuestra amistad, que de por si ya se había visto trastornada desde que a Maki se le metió en la cabeza la absurda idea de que pudiera existir algo mas entre nosotros…y justo cuando las cosas se estaban normalizando…¡Nos embriagamos y nos besamos! Y sabe Dios hasta donde hubiésemos llegado de no ser por que nos pusimos MUY "efusivos" y nos caímos de la cama…

Y es que no puedo entenderlo…¿Por qué no lo detuve?...quizás…fue por que estaba igual o mas ebria que el...pero…desde el momento en que el se desabrocho su camisa…tal vez…fue por el estado en el que me encontraba, con todos mis sentidos al cien por el alcohol… pero mis ojos no pudieron ignorar el panorama que se presentaba frente a mi…su blanca piel…tan tersa…tan suave…su delgada pero bien definida figura que dejaban ver la amplitud y fortaleza de sus pectorales…me sonroje… y afortunadamente el no se dio cuenta por que ya de por si mi rostro esta rojo por el calor que me había provocado la bebida, después poco a poco mi mirada fue recorriéndolo, hasta que llegue a sus ojos y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nos quedamos viendo por unos instantes, pero no pude sostener por mucho tiempo mas la fuerza de su mirada que me observaban de forma penetrante…y…cuando me abrazo y comenzó a besarme el cuello…a riesgo de parecer una pervertida…debo decir que se sentía muy bien la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel y aquella caricia lejos de molestarme ….me encanto… y eso es decir poco…no se si por que mi mente no podía pensar correctamente lo que estaba haciendo…pero en ese momento, solo deseaba dejarme llevar y que el siguiera tocándome de esa manera, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora…haciéndome sentir como si estuviera flotando en un sueño…después…me beso… un profundo beso lleno de pasión, que iba provocando en mi cuerpo sensaciones que jamás había experimentado..y es que…lo que Yamato ignora, es que ese era mi primer beso…y la primera vez que un chico me tocaba de esa manera…

Y te preguntaras…¿Y cual es el problema?...¡Vamos, es normal, si dos chicos en pleno crecimiento, sanos y con la curiosidad propia de la edad, duermen en la misma habitación, lo normal es que haya atracción ¿no?...

¡Pues NO!...no es lo normal…se supone que solo somos amigos… "Mejores amigos"… y los mejores amigos no hacen lo que nosotros hicimos…No besas y acaricias a alguien con el que has crecido de esa forma, ni sientes todo cuerpo vibrar al solo recordar eso…

¿Que esta pasando entre nosotros?...eso es lo que quiero saber…

Después de eso, obviamente necesitaba hablar con alguien que me diera un consejo y me ayudara a vislumbrar lo que estaba sintiendo, así que pensé Mimi era la persona mas adecuada para ello, y tras cambiarme y ocultar un chupeton que el me había hecho en mi cuello con un pañuelo rojo de seda…que curiosamente, me había regalado Yamato tras volver de una de sus giras, comencé la búsqueda de mi confidente y mejor amiga, tratando de no toparme con el, pero pase por la sala donde la banda se reúne para ensayar, y vi a Yamato, y a pesar de que Salí de ahí tan rápido como mis pies me permitieron, logre percatarme que al verme el también se había ruborizado igual que yo…creo que así estaremos por un buen tiempo, evitándonos y fingiendo que nada paso entre nosotros por un buen rato…

Para mi mala suerte, no le pude contar nada de esto a Mimi, pues la encontré platicando muy acaramelada con Tai, ambos se sostenían de la mano y reían muy contentos ¿habrá pasado también algo entre ellos anoche?...no lo se, pero de ser así pero seria fantástico tener a otra pareja de tortolitos en el grupo, claro, si es que Keru y Hikari, al igual que Miyako y Ken su animan a dar el siguiente paso…harían una linda pareja…

Justo cuando iba a acercarme a ellos para enterarme un poco mas ambos me vieron y se acercaron diciendo que darían una vuelta prometiendo volver a tiempo para acompañar a Yamato y a la banda a la sesión de fotos que tendrían esa misma tarde para una revista muy famosa…no se si era mi imaginación, pero me da la impresión que a m i amiga también le agrada Tai, espero ven verdad que le corresponda…

Pero mientras yo…seguía con mi conflicto existencial… agradezco que con la llegada de Jun, Maki y las demás me han dejado en paz, al menos por ahora, de no ser así y con todo esto, ya hubiese tomado el primer tren de regreso a Odaiba…pero Jun jamás se ha metido conmigo(bueno, no pasa de fulminarme con la mirada cada vez que Yama esta a mi lado U) sabe que soy su amiga mas cercana y que el se enojaría mucho si me hiciese o dijera algo…así que creo que por ese lado, estoy a salvo…

…Yamato…no podía dejar de pensar en el y necesitaba hacerlo…así que Salí del Hotel sin avisarle a nadie y comencé a caminar por las calles simplemente dejándome llevar hasta donde mis pasos me llevaran y fue entre las calles de la ciudad que encontré a una persona cuya presencia ya había olvidado… Michael… cargando un par de bolsas en una mano y una hamburguesa en la otra y cuando me di cuenta platicábamos alegremente, como si fuéramos un par de buenos amigos…supongo que me vio triste o demasiado pensativa por que me pregunto si algo me pasaba, obviamente lo negué y le dije que solo estaba algo aburrida y por eso había salido a dar un paseo…supongo que no me creyó por que me vio con preocupación…pero no insistió mas lo cual yo agradecí…para no hacértela demasiado larga, pase el resto del Día paseando con Michael por toda la ciudad…visitamos sitios de interés turístico, fuimos de compras, comimos en un restaurante muy agradable, caminamos por el parque…en fin…y era curioso por que apenas habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras desde que Mimi nos presento, pero debo admitirlo, me pareció un chico muy agradable y amable…nada que ver con la pinta de casanova o presumido que cualquiera pudiera pensar que es al verlo, sin duda era el tipo de chico que Mimi tendría como amigo en un país extranjero…Divertido, ocurrente, extrovertido, amable, espontáneo, casual y…por que no decirlo…atractivo…

Me la estaba pasando muy bien a su lado y era agradable estar en compañía de un chico sin sentir que alguien te clava un puñal por la espalda con la mirada solo por estar a su lado…y sobretodo…había logrado que dejara de pensar en mi situación con Yamato en todo el día…así como la sesión de fotos en la que se supone debí estar con el resto de mis amigos a las tres de la tarde…

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las nueve de la noche y estábamos cenando en un pequeño local cerca de donde nos Hospedamos, así que sin mucha prisa regresamos al Hotel mientras seguíamos platicando de mil temas sin importancia y riendo por ello. Ya adentro, Michael insistió en acompañarme hasta mi habitación y yo no podía negarme después de que se había portado tan bien conmigo, mientras llegábamos el me confeso que aunque apenas nos conocíamos el sentía que ya me conocía muy bien por que Mimi siempre le platicaba de mi cuando estaba en los Estados Unidos, y que desde entonces tenia el deseo de que alguna vez nos conociéramos , y que en verdad estaba muy contento de haber venido a Japón por que así pudo hacerlo, por que le parecía una chica muy agradable y linda y era todo lo genial como me había imaginado…yo solo sonreía avergonzada diciéndole que estaba exagerando y que solo era una chica mas como tantas había en el mundo, pero el me veía de una forma muy tierna y me decía que no era así…que había algo en mi que me hacia única y diferente a todas las demás…la verdad, jamás me habían dicho ese tipo de cosas, así que me sentí halagada y no pude evitar ruborizarme…

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, sinceramente le agradecí por lo bien que lo había pasado a su lado durante todo el día y que estaba muy contenta por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer al chico al que mi mejor amiga apreciaba tanto…y entonces con un leve sonrojo que lo hacia ver sumamente tierno…el …me pidió salir al siguiente día…"tu sabes…como en una cita"…dijo nerviosamente mientras rascaba nerviosamente su cabeza y me miraba apenado por su actitud…me hizo gracia y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que la habíamos pasado juntos y que en verdad no tenia nada de malo… Michael me parece un chico muy agradable y no creo que tenga malas intenciones, así que me dije¿Por qué no?...y acepte…la forma en como me sonrió tras escuchar mi respuesta no pudo mas que hacerme sonreír a mi también…

.- Bien…entonces…¿te parece si nos vemos en el lobby a las diez?...- me pregunto ansioso en escuchar mi respuesta…

.- Me parece…-

.- ¡perfecto, entonces nos vemos a esa hora…Sora, te prometo que nos la pasaremos muy bien…¡mejor que hoy!...

sonrió, y de forma muy natural…me dio un beso en la mejilla…obviamente, eso era algo que yo no esperaba… y mucho menos…que precisamente en eso momento la puerta se abriera…y tras ella, la persona en la que no había querido pensar en todo el día…Yamato…y algo en sus ojos me decía que no estaba muy contento…

Inocentemente Michael lo saludo, sin notar el mal humor de mi amigo, que solo respondió con un "hm", tras lo cual, Michael se despidió recordándome el lugar y la hora a la que nos veríamos. Entramos a nuestra habitación y antes de que mi compañero pudiera decir nada, entre al baño para darme una ducha y ponerme mi nicki para dormir, al salir Yamato estaba sentado en su cama tocando algunos acordes en su guitarra, no se si era mi imaginación o que, pero lo vi molesto, parecía no poder concentrarse, así que termino haciendo a un lado el instrumento…fue entonces cuando me vio y me observo por algunos…

.- te…estuvimos esperando en el estudio…todos…estaban preocupados por ti…-

.- Ah…lo siento…es que Salí a caminar y perdí la noción del tiempo…eso es todo…- le conteste mientras me sentaba en la cama y secaba mi cabello dándole la espalda, no tenia aun el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara, así que trate de ser lo mas cortante posible para que el no notara mi nerviosismo…

.- …ah…y…¿Michael?...

.- ¿hm?...¿Que pasa con Michael?...

.- estuviste con el…¿todo el día?...

.- …si…

Un silencio se formo entre los dos, no sabia cual era la expresión que había en el rostro de Yamato, pero aunque su tono de voz trataba de sonar normal, había algo que denotaba cierta molestia en el….-

.- …y…¿van a salir mañana?...como…¿en una cita?...- pregunto reiniciando nuestra conversación…

.- pues si…algo así…

Entonces, sentí como Yamato prácticamente salto a mi cama tomándome por los hombros y obligándome a mirarlo a la cara…

.- ¡Pero apenas lo conoces!...- exclamo sumamente alterado, sus ojos me miraban fijamente y tenían un brillo que jamás había visto en ellos, trate de mantener la calma y le pedí que me soltara por que me estaba haciendo daño, aunque por dentro estaba asustada por que no comprendía el por que de su actitud…supongo que comprendió que me estaba lastimando por que de inmediato me soltó y se disculpo diciendo que el no tenia derecho a involucrarse en mi vida pero …que no podía evitar preocuparse por mi…pero que al final de cuentas, yo era libre de salir con quien me viniera en gana, y tras decir esto entro al baño sin decir mas…dejándome confundida por su reacción y con las mismas preguntas que había tratado de evitar en todo el día…¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros?...por que…¿Por qué era precisamente Yamato "Mi Amigo" quien provoca esta confusión en mi?...

Y la verdad, tenia miedo de conocer las respuestas por que sentía que podrían transformar mi mundo…o acabar con una de las amistades mas importantes de mi vida, y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba evitar…

Pensando en esto…me había recostado dejando pasar el tiempo, y cuando empezaba a quedarme dormida…como había pasado en las ultimas noches, sentí como un cuerpo se metía lentamente en mi cama, transmitiéndome ese calor, sin el cual, ya no podía dormir…se…que no debí permitirlo después de lo que paso…pero no pude hacerlo…¿Por qué?...no me lo preguntes…no lo se y ya…

No se si Yamato pensaba que me encontraba dormida o no, pero por un momento lo sentí titubear, como si no estuviera seguro de seguir con su rutina…pero después sus brazos me rodearon y pude sentir su respiración acariciando mi cabello, y su voz susurrando en mi oído…

.- …Perdóname Sora…yo…anoche…no queria lastimarte…no se que me paso…pero no quiero perderte…eres muy importante en mi vida…mas de lo que puedas imaginar…

Fue su forma de disculparse, y se que lo dijo sinceramente…no podía estar molesta con el, de ninguna forma…lo cierto es que todo esto me tiene terriblemente confundida…pero en ningún momento sentí que lo que paso fue un abuso de su parte…digamos que, influenciados por el alcohol, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos…y simplemente…nos dejamos llevar…

Además, en ese momento, lo único que me importaba era sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y se conjugaba con el mío…sentirlo…cerca de mi…

Vaya día ¿no?...como vez, tengo bastantes razones para estar confundida…por un lado…mis sentimientos me dicen que solo tengo que dejarme llevar y disfrutar al máximo, sea lo que sea que este pasando…por el otro…la razón me dice que actué con prudencia o puedo salir muy lastimada de todo esto, y lastimar a alguien a quien aprecio y no andar persiguiendo imposibles…

Por lo mientras, estoy lista para mi "cita" con Michael, aunque mas bien lo veo como un simple paseo entre dos personas que se caen bien…y como es un día soleado, me puse una falda blanca que llega un poco mas arriba de mis tobillos, unas sandalias color paja, y un top rosa pálido…¿el chupeton?...bueno, ya se ha desvanecido lo suficiente para disimularlo con un poco de maquillaje…no se por que, pero al verlo ahora, no puedo evitar sonreír, como si estuviese escondiendo una travesura de la que solo dos personas sabemos…Yamato y Yo…

…Yamato…me vio cuando me arreglaba…me observaba de una forma que me hizo estremecer…claro, lo disimule…al final, antes de salir con los demás, me dijo que me veía muy linda y esperaba que me la pasara muy bien…y aunque sus palabras fueron amables, había algo en el tono de su voz…¿será lo que estoy imaginando?...y que este…¿celoso?...no…no tendría por que…

Bueno, tengo que irme, ya son las diez y Michael ya debe estarme esperando en el lobby, ya después te contare lo que pasa con la tragi-comedia que es la vida de esta adolescente…pero una cosa si te puedo decir…de alguna forma…mis sentimientos por Yamato están cambiando…

Se despide por ahora...Una confundida Sora Takenouchi...


	12. Fogadramon 2

Jueves, 28 de julio de 2005 

**Querido diario...**

Dios me encuentro fatal... hace un rato que acabo de volver al hotel, me encuentro encerrado en el baño sin saber que hacer y es que las cosas hoy han empeorado para mi considerablemente... ¿El por que? Pues es por culpa del estúpido ese de Michael... Desde que llego a acompañarnos sin ser invitado no hace mas que sacarme de quicio por su maldito comportamiento perfecto con las chicas y... con Sora...

Cada vez que pienso en él y en el tema me pongo de los nervios y me dan ganas de ir a buscarle y darle la paliza que se merece... pero no puedo hacerlo, pues siempre me vuelve el pensamiento de que el puede significar mucho para Sora...Al menos desde esta mañana... Si si, consiguió engatusarla, el muy asqueroso le pidió salir ayer... y en la puerta de nuestra habitación!!! Sabiendo que yo me encontraba allí mismo!!! Parece que lo hiciese con la intención de quemarme la sangre...

El caso es que al final quedaron y esta mañana Sora se arreglo para salir a su repugnante cita con su repugnante acompañante... Madre mía estaba guapísima... Aun me cuesta creer que una chica me haga perder la compostura de la forma en que lo hace ella... No podía apartar la vista, me encantaba la ropa que llevaba... y el olor que desprendía, ese perfume que tanto me gusta y que me vuelve loco y que me hace parecer una persona totalmente distinta a la que intento aparentar... ¿y quien es el autentico Yamato? Ni yo lo se, pues esta chica ha conseguido hacerme cambiar... aunque puede que sea por ello que no le atraigo lo suficiente. ¿Puede ser que ella ya conozca mis sentimientos e intente evitarlos?

Después de la noche que pase con Sora y en la que perdimos bastante nuestra compostura (debo decir que a mi parecer fue fantástica, me lo pase genial y, aunque ahora me de una vergüenza impresionante mirarla a la cara, no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido, pues será inolvidable y es un secreto que Sora y yo compartimos...) no nos comportamos igual.

Pero vuelvo a desviarme del tema, esto suele pasarme cada vez que hablo de Sora... es una demostración de cómo me hace perder la cabeza... y no se si sonreír o ponerme a llorar... yo, Yamato Ishida, llorando por una chica... que irónico... pero se debe comprender que no soy de piedra!!!!!!

El caso es que cuando me marche intente hacerla ver que estaba lindísima, que cada día estaba mas guapa, que me encantaría que algún día se arreglase así solo para mi, que deseaba que su aroma tan solo pudiese pertenecerme plenamente a mi... je je, pero por supuesto no le dije nada de eso y deje que se marchara... Tan feliz... con él... mierda, encima había quedado con los demás para salir y no tenía ningunas ganas.. tan solo quería quedarme en la habitación... pero para evitar que me fueran a buscar baje yo a decirles que había decidido quedarme en vez de ir a la calle con la tonta excusa de que me encontraba mal... supongo que ellos se habrían extrañado de mi comportamiento si no fuese porque el suyo era aun mas extraño... aun me atrevería a añadir que me pareció que mis "amigos" se alegraban de que no fuese a salir con ellos... y cogidos de la mano cada una de las parejitas se marchó placidamente por su lado gritando que comprendían que estuviese cansado por estos días... me quede blanco al ver su mansa reacción.. pero ¿¿¿¿es que a todo el mundo le tiene que salir bien el tema del amor excepto a mi?????? Vaya... inconscientemente acabo de escribir la palabra amor... en ese momento me cabreó un poco la poca atención que me prestan desde que están juntos... Sobre todo Taichi por supuesto.. incluso a mi hermano parece irle mejor que a mi... es penosa mi situación...

Aun así les agradecí que no me hicieran preguntas y me marche a la habitación... y cuando subía las escaleras me crucé con ella... Ella? La chica que intentaba evitar por todos los medios... Jun Motomiya. ¿Por qué ella no se marchó como todo el mundo? Por la ventana incluso había visto a Maki seguir a mis amigos, supongo que creyó que yo me encontraba entre ellos... Pero de Jun la verdad es que me había olvidado. Cuando la vi en las escaleras intente pasar de largo... pero se ve que ella no estaba muy por la labor de dejarme marchar y se ponía en medio... en ese momento maldije las estrechas escaleras. Por lo visto venía de mi habitación, ¡había ido a buscarme! Le comente que no iba a salir porque no me encontraba demasiado bien, la hice a un lado y me marche sin mirar atrás... realmente tenia esperanza de que no me siguiera. Cuando llegue a mi puerta mire hacia el fondo del pasillo... Vacío... Jejeje, sin darme cuenta suspiré aliviado... lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a Jun dándome la tabarra ... Pasé al interior.. aun se mantenía el olor de su perfume en el ambiente...

Di un porrazo a la puerta con la intención de que se cerrara. Lo raro es que no escuche el portazo. Como me imaginaba en ese momento, Jun había parado la puerta poniendo el pie.

Estuvo allí un buen rato... como bien dije antes dándome la tabarra. La verdad es que el tipo de chicas como Jun siempre me hace perder la paciencia. No recuerdo exactamente la conversación que tuvimos... bueno, realmente la que mas habló fue ella... pero lo importante de esto es que consiguió hacerme mucho daño con sus malditas palabras, hizo hacerme sentir fatal y al final descargué sobre ella toda la ira contenida hacia Michael... si, ese fue el tema que estuvo tratando. ¿Puedes creer que se atrevía a hablarme sobre lo contenta que se había marchado Sora? Comentó que entendía que me sintiera mal si una chica jugase conmigo, pero que ella valía muy poco... y que solo era un antojo!!! Que Maki no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que yo sentía, pero que ella siempre estaría pendiente de mi... No deje que acabase, le dije a gritos que se atreviese a repetir lo que había dicho sobre Sora y Michael... que como se atrevía a restregarme por la cara que ella se había marchado con él en vez de salir con los demás compañeros... y que ella no sabía una mierda sobre mis sentimientos. Y así directamente me fui de la habitación, cuando pasé por su lado de un empujón la lance contra la pared... la verdad eso estuvo muy feo cuando le pienso, a mi no me gusta comportarme así y menos con una chica... sea quien sea esa chica... pero es que no se controlar mi fuerza en momentos así. Cuando estuve fuera me escondí tras una columna que había junto a una ventana. La había dejado sola en la habitación y mucho después descubrí que no debía haberlo hecho... el caso es que al momento ella también salió de la habitación... con una pequeña libreta entre sus brazos. En ese momento no le presté importancia, incluso creí habérmelo imaginado...

El hecho de que Motomiya se acercase hasta mi habitación para hablarme sobre Michael y Sora me hizo pensar en como lo estarían pasando. Miré por la ventana... y una idea, una estúpida idea se me cruzo por la cabeza... acercarme hasta el centro de la cuidad a ver como les iba... Decidí no pensármelo demasiado porque si me lo llegara a pensar seguro habría desistido de ello... Quizás debería haberlo pensado.

Sabía donde iban a salir porque les había oído hablar en el lobby, así que con paso firme (la verdad es que hacía unos días que no me encontraba tan decidido a hacer algo) crucé la calle en dirección al nuevo centro comercial. La verdad es que pase varias horas como tonto buscando por allí sin éxito alguno, desperdicié la mañana buscando por cada tienda, bar, restaurante para al final descubrir que se encontraban en un parque que habían construido enfrente. En una de las mesillas que había en el césped Sora y Michael se encontraban muy cerquita el uno del otro... mucho, muchísimo, demasiado... Lo que mas "gracia" me hace de todo esto es que me pareció ver como el capullo ese iba acercando su cara a la de Sora cada vez mas... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿IBA A BESARLA????!!!! No lo comprobé porque algo ocurrió... maldición, le habría tirado piedras al guaperas de Michael si no fuese porque en ese momento otras personas les interrumpieron. Sigilosamente me acerqué y me escondí tras uno de los frondosos árboles de los alrededores.

¿Hace falta que diga que dos personas se acercaron a molestarles? Cuando vi aparecer a Maki y a Jun me sorprendí mucho, pero mas aún me sorprendí a mi mismo alegrándome por primera vez en la vida de que estas dos me siguieran hasta el fin del mundo... Esos pensamientos me hacen parecer una persona horrible.. puede que sea una persona horrible y que sea eso una de las causas por las que Sora aunque se sienta algo atraída intente evitar verme como algo mas que un amigo. Jun y Maki aliadas es aún peor que verlas peleándose por mi. Cuanta maldad contenida... Vale, alejémonos un poco de mis pensamientos y centrémonos en los hechos... No podía oírles bien, apenas pude distinguir un par de gritos de Maki llamando a Sora de todo menos bonita... La pobre Sora lloraba que ella no jugaba nunca a dos bandas. Por lo visto Maki comparaba esta situación con la de aquella vez que comentó que Sora estaba conmigo y con Taichi a la vez... Eso fue muy cruel..No conseguí escuchar nada mas, pero pude ver perfectamente como Jun sacaba de su bolso la libreta que había creído imaginarme que se llevaba de mi habitación... que compartía con Sora. Esa libreta pertenecía a Sora, que se levantó totalmente coloraba y excitada cuando Maki comenzó a leer en voz alta algunas de las líneas de esa libreta... ¿Sora está escribiendo un diario? Descubrir aquello no me hizo sentir nada bien, los secretos de Sora estaban siendo desvelados en manos de dos brujas, que reía divertidas... y toda la culpa era mía, porque yo había permitido que Jun se llevase aquella libreta... y por haberme reído de que la cita de la única chica que ha conseguido atraerme de verdad fuese destruida por dos terremotos como son Motomiya y Nobumoto.. y el tonto de Michael sentado sin decir nada, con la boca abierta y la cara de sorpresa... a saber lo que estaba escuchando..

Cuando ellas arrancaron unas pocas paginas del diario se ve que fue la gota que colmó el baso. Apenado observé como Michael se levantaba enfadado y defendía a Sora, consiguiendo arrebatarles a las chicas el diario y devolvérselo a su dueña... que salió corriendo llorando, como yo nunca la había visto llorar. Ahora ya todo lo que sostenía mi forma de chico duro se hizo pedazos... Sora llorando... por mi culpa... Joder me cuesta mucho escribirlo...

Me alejé del lugar en que Michael se encontraba bronqueando con las chicas... ahora mis pasos firmes se habían transformado en indecisos y torpes. Pero eso poco me importaba, porque yo... era el culpable de que las niñas que se dedican a molestar a Sora la hicieran llorar desconsoladamente...

Tras dar unas pocas vueltas llegue al hotel. Me planté frente a la puerta durante un tiempo que no recuerdo... Escuchaba a Sora llorar y llorar, y yo solo podía mirar al suelo y maldecirme a mi mismo. Cuando me pareció que Sora dejaba de lloriquear entre en la habitación... Ella estaba tumbada en su cama, con la cara tapada con la almohada y abrazando su diario...y.. ¿la camiseta blanca que le regalé? Me sorprendió verla abrazada a mi camiseta... me acerque a ella y le susurre al oído que me perdonara y que por favor cuando se encontrase mejor fuese a hablar conmigo... Se que cuando lo descubra me odiará, pero no puedo ocultárselo... ¿qué pasaría si se enterase por Jun?

Y entonces me di cuenta... junto a la puerta había un pequeño sobre con mi nombre escrito en el. Lo recogí y descubrí que en el interior se encontraban las hojas que Jun había arrancado del diario. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño... y aquí estoy. Aún no he leído las hojas del sobre, no me atrevo a hacerlo, ni me lo merezco ni lo mereceré nunca... No se como voy a explicarle a Sora que permití que ocurriese todo esto. Ahora no se ni que pensar... No se que abría echo yo en su lugar... ¿Qué pensarían mis amigos de mi si descubriesen que escribo en un diario? Yo... si ellos leyesen todos los sentimientos que llevo ocultando en estas paginas... no se como reaccionaría...

¿Quién habrá dejado un sobre a mi nombre con las hojas del diario de Sora dentro? Jun y Maki arrepentidas? No... no se ni como se me ha podido ocurrir en que se arrepientan de algo...

Sora parece que ya no llora. Debo decidir que contarle... espero escribir con mas ánimos la próxima vez...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, al fin me volvió a tocar... (esta vez con Yamato, bien!!) espero que hayan disfrutado también de este capitulo, gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review en el anterior (vaya, ya hace mucho tiempo de eso xD), de verdad me animaron mucho, el saber que les gusto como escribo me ayuda tanto a seguir adelante como ha confiar un poco en mi misma a la vez que sigo intentando mejorar . Gracias!!


	13. sakurahop21

_Viernes, 29 de Julio de 2005_

_**Querido diario:**_

Estoy cansada, de todo y de todos, nunca debería de haber hecho este viaje, de hecho creo que nunca debería de haber salido de mi casa, o que nunca debería de haber nacido...

¿Por qué tienen que amargarme de esta manera? ¿qué narices he hecho yo para que todas las desgracias me caigan encima?. Ahora pienso que en otra vida debí de ser un dictador o alguien tremendamente malvado y mis pecados los estoy pagando ahora, o simplemente nací con una estrella negra.

Jamás he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, jamás me han humillado de semejante forma, yo, que sólo quería disfrutar de un cálido día con un amigo, me encuentro en el parque con Maki y Jun... La verdad es que en aquel justo momento Michael y yo estábamos a punto de besarnos... otra vez casi lo hago, dejarme llevar y no pensar con la cabeza, pero es que Michael estuvo fantástico, alegre, cómico, interesado... y no le vi nada malo en tener un roce...

Pero en ese justo instante, esas dos arpías, porque ya no encuentro otra forma de llamarlas, se acercaron hacia nosotros... con mi diario entre sus manos, ¡mi diario!, ese bloc en el que escribo todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos más profundos. Comenzaron a insultarme, que si era una lagarta, hipócrita, que me hacía la mosquita muerta para conquistar a los chicos como Yamato y enredarles para sacar partido. Me quedé muda en ese instante, ninguno de los músculos de mi cara pudo moverse...

Pero ahí no queda la cosa, tras haber interrumpido el agradable rato que estaba pasando para olvidar mis problemas con Yamato, las muy rastreras dieron sus argumentos para semejante vociferio, comenzaron a leer literalmente lo que escribí ayer, osea, todo lo que ocurrió con Yamato la noche en la que nos emborrachamos... Su tono de voz era muy meloso y puntillista, recalcando cada una de las palabras que a ellas más le molestaban y clavando una aguja más profunda en mi corazón, no lo pude evitar, comencé a llorar e intentar quitarles el diario, pero a cada movimiento que hacía ellas me esquivaban y seguían leyendo cada vez más alto hasta gritar.

Por suerte, el bueno de Michael se encaró a ellas al ver que arrancaban varias páginas del diario, y con extrema agilidad se lo quitó, nada más rozar mi preciado objeto con las manos salí corriendo de allí, no quería estar con nadie, quería perderme en mi desesperación, tal vez para ver si podía llegar a tranquilizarme.

Llegué a hotel como un rallo, y me tumbé bocabajo en la cama llorando y berreando como una niña pequeña, lo necesitaba, necesitaba descargar toda esa tensión e ira que se han estado acumulando poco a poco a lo largo de este viaje. Estoy cansada de esas dos, quiero que se marchen, porque sino lo hacen ellas lo haré yo, y me da igual que mis amigos traten de convencerme, ellos no saben por lo que estoy pasando, esto es peor que una pesadilla, para una vez que consigo relajarme con Michael y olvidar todos mis problemas, una nueva carga se me echa a la espalda.

Me incorporé de la cama, y vi en una de las sillas la camiseta que me había regalado Yamato, la cogí y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no sabía por qué, pero era como sentirlo a él rodeándome con sus brazos como cada noche, y aunque con Michael me siento muy a gusto, nada consigue tranquilizarme tanto como la cercanía de Yamato.

Pensar en él provocó que nuevas lágrimas salieran de mis párpados, la tensión se volvió casi locura y me tiré violentamente sobre el colchón, aferrándome también a la almohada, justo en ese preciso instante oí la puerta abrirse, indudablemente era Yamato, con paso silencioso se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a mi lado, me acarició delicadamente la cabeza y me pidió perdón en un susurro, no entendí por qué dijo eso, luego se levantó y me dijo que cuando me encontrara mejor hablase con él... cuando él se marchó me sentí peor todavía, necesitaba que se quedara conmigo, necesitaba su apoyo, su cuerpo para sostenerme en él y darme seguridad.

Corrí hacia el pasillo y le grité que no se marchara mientras caía derrotada al suelo, él se giró violentamente y en cuestión de décimas de segundo estaba en sus brazos y en la habitación de nuevo. Se lo conté absolutamente todo sin dejar de abrazarle y con la cabeza escondida bajo su mentón, él no dijo absolutamente nada, noté que su respiración se iba haciendo más intensa y comenzaba a temblar, cuando le miré a la cara, sus ojos mostraban una infinita rabia contenida.

Meneó su cabellera, y entonces él también se sinceró conmigo, me contó que ya lo sabía absolutamente todo y el altercado que tuvo con Jun, que había visto cómo cogía mi diario, pero no pensó que fuera nada importante, vi en sus tristes ojos un sentimiento sincero de arrepentimiento, y sonreí entre lágrimas, Yamato no tenía por qué saber que yo escribía un diario, era una tontería que se preocupara de algo de lo que no tenía la culpa, y así se lo dije, él también sonrió tristemente.

Yo le abracé para tratar de alegrarle un poco, le dije que en ese mismo instante le necesitaba muchísimo, que no me apetecía separarme de él.

"A mí me pasa lo mismo" dijo él con una cálida sonrisa

Cuando oí sus palabras, y la situación en la que estábamos, recordé las palabras de Maki y Jun, y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás tuvieran razón, me estaba aprovechando de Yamato, de su sinceridad y amistad para conmigo, yo sólo... ¿le utilizo?. Yo no creo que sea así, pero viendo la situación en la que me encuentro, tal vez esté jugando con él. Mis duros pensamientos hicieron que me apartara de él bruscamente, lo que le dejó descolocado frente a mi actitud, comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Él me agarro de los hombros, y comentó lo más tranquilo que pudo que no pensaba dejar la situación así, a partir de aquel día, ni Maki ni Jun volverían a molestarme, porque él mismo las iba a devolver de donde habían venido, esas palabras me tranquilizaron, pero no consiguieron apagar mi angustia, ¿y si yo soy igual de rastrera que ellas?. No quiero jugar ni con Yamato ni con Michael, pero no sé lo que siento por cada uno de ellos, el pensar que pueda sentir algo más que amistad, simplemente me aterra...

No podía calmar los nervios, le comenté a Yamato que yo también pensaba en volver a casa antes de lo previsto, su cara palideció por completo.

"No puedes..." dijo en un susurro "Yo... necesito saber que estás bien, sino me moriré de la angustia sabiendo que te has ido a tu casa en semejante estado anímico..."

No sabía que hacer, Yamato era realmente dulce conmigo, jamás le había visto como lo que en realidad es, un verdadero hombre, ahora comprendo por qué tiene a tantas chicas a su alrededor, no es simplemente su aspecto físico, es una esencia propia que transmite al resto, una madurez y calidez inigualables, que hace sentir bien a la gente, tal vez haga falta mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de ello, pero con razón Yamato es un Don Juan, porque es únicamente exquisito...

Me ruboricé ante mis pensamientos, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, pareciera que fuera a abandonar mi cuerpo en cualquier momento dando intensos botes, le miré sorprendida por una reacción inesperada, ahora latía con más fuerza que el mayor de los terremotos.

"Pero yo... seré una carga para tu gira..."

Colocó ambas manos sobre mis mejillas, entonces recordé el día en el que nos besamos, fue una sensación intensa, pero jamás tanto como la que sentía ahora, y simplemente por el contacto de su piel con la mía, llegué a pensar que me había vuelto loca.

"No no... te necesito más que a nadie ahora mismo, Sora yo... he descubierto que... te quiero..."

Numerosas imágenes se sucedieron en mi mente al escuchar esas palabras, la capacidad de reacción que tenía no era mayor que la memoria de un pez, y solo unos cuantos segundos después pude comprender lo que había dicho, y la fuerza con la que chocaban esas palabras contra mi corazón.

No pude reaccionar, él envolvió mis labios con los suyos en un tímido beso, después acarició mi mentón y se marchó de la habitación.

No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer... me ha besado... pero ha habido un completo abismo respecto al beso anterior... no sé lo que hacer, no encuentro las palabras para definir mis sentimiento respecto a esa declaración, me gustó que me lo dijera, pero no sé hasta qué punto, porque también está Michael.

Y hablando de Michael, tras la intensidad de mi encuentro con Yamato, tras la cena, en la que disimulé que había estado llorando lavándome la cara 1000 veces antes de ir, me llevó hasta la terraza para hablar conmigo.

Me comentó que les había cantado las cuarenta a ese par de brujas, y que ya se había enterado de que Yamato las "deportaba" al día siguiente, sus palabras me animaron mucho, porque a pesar de lo que oyó de ellas, me dijo que no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, que yo era libre de vivir como quisiera y de hacer las cosas que me diera la gana, tras un incómodo silencio para mí, me preguntó por Yamato.

"¿Le quieres?" fue su simple pregunta.

Negué con la cabeza.

"No lo sé, no sé lo que siento por él, de hecho no sé nada, no he tenido tiempo para pensar con tranquilidad".

Él sonrió, me dijo que ahora que esas chicas nos dejaban tranquilos tendría el suficiente tiempo para descubrir mis sentimientos, se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano, y me pidió que le tuviera también en cuenta a él, ya que sentía algo por mí que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado que podía volver a sentir.

"Te tengo en cuenta Michael, Yamato y tú me gustáis mucho, pero no sé en qué forma, eso es lo que tengo que descubrir, ya que cada uno tenéis algo especial..." dije en un leve suspiro, él me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se marchó hacia su habitación, dejándome con una gran duda, ¿qué es el amor?.

Y eso es todo, estoy en mi cama, escribiendo en mi diario, aunque ahora le falten unas cuantas páginas he conseguido mantenerme firme y seguir escribiendo en él, Yamato está practicando con algunos acordes, y enseguida nos vamos a dormir, espero que esta noche también duerma conmigo en mi cama, para sentir su calidez.

Sólo me quedan un par de asuntos por zanjar, uno es hablar de este tema con Mimi para que me aconseje en algo, necesito la opinión de una amiga, el otro, vengarme de ese par de monstruos llamadas Maki y Jun...

De momento me despido, tengo que pensar en hacerles una buena jugarreta que les haga escarmentar por sus actos rastreros, se despide esta servidora, esclava del amor en estos momentos, y dudando entre dos hombres, ¿por qué mi vida será tan complicada?, esto está más enredado que una telenovela...

Besitos...


	14. Alexeigirl21

_Sábado, 30 de julio del 2005_

_**Querido Diario…**_

**S**i las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, creo que no tardare mucho en convertirme en un asesino…por que si hay algo que deseo hacer en estos momentos, es matar a Michael, y enviarlo en cachitos de vuelta a Norteamérica, de donde no debió de salir nunca…

¿Qué el por que de estos pensamientos?...Bueno, sencillamente por que el muy cabron…le esta echando los tejos a Sora…¡¡a Sora!!...¡¡¡Mi Sora!!!...¡rayos!... de tan solo pensar en eso me dan ganas de ir y partirle la cara, amarrarlo, ponerle una estampilla en la frente y echarlo en un buzón de regreso a su casa…

Obviamente, jamás podría hacer eso, solo me divierto imaginándomelo…digo, de alguna forma tengo que sacar el coraje que traigo metido por culpa de ese idiota…que mas quisiera agarrarlo de sparring y practicar dos que tres golpes…pero nop…no se puede…

Y si, es cierto lo que estas pensando…¡¡estoy que me muero de los celos!!... la verdad jamas pensé que llegaría a sentir algo así, y mucho menos que mi mejor amiga seria la causante de tales emociones… y no se si pueda contenerlas por mucho tiempo por que poniendo de cabeza mi mundo…y ver como el tarado ese, la corteja en mis narices…¡¡me esta volviendo loco!!... a este paso, continuare escribiendo este diario en un psiquiátrico o el una mugrosa celda para menores infractores, acusado de intento de asesinato con las agraviantes de alevosía y ventaja en mi contra…

…Pero… debo admitir que no todo a sido tan malo…pues gracias a ese desagradable incidente con Maki y Jun, pude mas o menos esclarecer mis sentimientos, y confesarle a Sora acerca de como fue que su diario había llegado a las manos de Motomiya…me sentía terriblemente mal por eso…por que pude haberlo evitado y simplemente no lo hice…por ser tan ciego y no percatarme de que esas dos arpías la estaban molestando de esa forma…que esa era la razón por la que en un principio se había distanciado de mi, y la veía reservada y decaída…y por que finalmente…todo se resumía, en el hecho de que Sora estaba derramando lagrimas por mi maldita culpa… y eso, me partía el alma y me hacia odiarme por ser yo la causa…de haberlo sabido, juro que jamás lo hubiese permitido, les hubiese puesto un alto de inmediato a esas viperinas…imagino que ella no quiso decirme nada para evitarme problemas y disgustos, y por que es una chica fuerte e inteligente, capaz de resolver sus problemas por su cuenta…pero todo tiene un limite…y detrás de esa fortaleza que siempre e admirado en ella, también hay una chica sensible a la que quiero proteger…y si hay algo que jamás le perdonaría a nadie… ni siquiera a mi mismo…es que lastimen a mis seres queridos…y Sora, es el ser a quien mas quiero en este mundo…

…Si…estas escuchando bien…Quiero a Sora…mas que como a una amiga…al fin lo he entendido… al tenerla en mis brazos, tan frágil e indefensa dentro de su fortaleza, como solo ella puede ser…me dolía el alma el verla en ese estado, y si no fuera por el hecho de que Maki y Jun son chicas, en ese mismo momento con mucho gusto les habría partido la cara…pero en ese instante solo me importaba ella, que se sincero conmigo y me contó todo lo que le habían estado haciendo desde el día en que comenzó esta gira… la estaba pasando realmente muy mal por culpa de las que se dicen mis fans…una bola de víboras egoístas e hipócritas…eso son lo que son… Y al sufrir por ella…al odiar por ella, que me di cuenta que esa razón por la que he estado actuando tan fuera de mi… era porque la amistad incondicional. que hasta entonces había sentido por ella, se había transformado en algo mas allá de la amistad…aun no estoy totalmente seguro…pero creo que es aquello que la gente llama amor…

¿Cómo y cuando?...no lo se y no me importa…

Pero……y a decir verdad… esto me asusta demasiado…por que no me siento preparado para vivir y sentir algo así, y es que ignoro cual es la profundidad de estos sentimientos por que no logro discernir si se trata de verdadero amor…o solo pasión, producto de mis inquietas hormonas, las que me hacen desearla en mis brazos las 24 hrs del día…tengo miedo…por que no quiero lastimarla…ni salir lastimado en todo esto…

Como veras…esta confusión me hace divagar por mis pensamientos y no enfocarme en los hechos…pero mi cabeza en estos momentos es tal lió por la cantidad de cosas que estoy sintiendo, que ahora soy incapaz de formular un solo pensamiento coherente…

…continuare con mi historia…

Ella había sido sincera conmigo…yo debía corresponderle de la misma forma…y quizás por su gran corazón e infinita compasión…me miro con ternura, y me dijo que no me preocupara, que no era mi culpa…¡¡y me abrazo!!!... y cuando me dijo que me necesitaba, y que no deseaba separarse de mi…juro que yo me sentía derretirme entre sus brazos…aunque no se en que sentido me lo dijo…si por que me necesita…solo como amigo…o por que me ve como el hombre que soy, y siente algo mas que "amistad" por mi…pero en ese momento…nada de eso me importaba, al estar con ella y con mis sentimientos a flor de piel… le confesé que a mi me pasaba exactamente lo mismo…

Y así era…Sora…todo su ser…su esencia…su cuerpo, se ha convertido en la droga que mi propio cuerpo pide a gritos si no la tengo e inyecto mis venas con ella… cuando me comento que lo mejor seria que ella también regresara a Odaiba… la sola idea de pasar el resto de la gira sin su delicioso aroma que desprende su piel…escuchar su voz…sin ver el fuego de sus ojos…sin su cuerpo junto al mió entre las sabanas…(eh…esto lo digo en el buen sentido, aclaro que entre nosotros no a pasado absolutamente NADA…digo…para evitar malos entendidos…prosigo…) todo eso me aterro, y le pedí…casi le suplique, que se quedara por que la necesitaba mas que a nadie…y aunque se negó un poco finalmente la convencí…

…pero…

En medio de mi consternación…le confesé que la quería…¡¡¡y la bese!!! Y esta vez sabia perfectamente lo que hacia…ya no había marcha atrás ni podía poner el pretexto del alcohol, ni nada…la bese, por que eso deseaba y ya…

Después de eso solo pude sonreírle, mientras mi rostro se ponía "Rojo Tomate" como diría Tai…trate de aparentar que tenia todo bajo control aunque al salir de la habitación sentía que mis pies estaban hechos de gelatina y temí tropezarme o chocar con la puerta, y hacer el oso de mi vida…

Y como necesitaba despejar mi mente, fui a una de las terrazas que hay ene. hotel para disfrutar del paisaje de la ciudad…comenzaba a atardecer y hacia una brisa deliciosa…y se que parezco un cursi de primera al escribir esto…pero fue el viento el que trajo a mi memoria, imágenes…que sin saberlo, habían sido grabadas en mi mente…todas de Sora…sus expresiones…cuando ríe, cuando llora, se enoja, esta pensativa, distraída, o cuando llora… y hasta cuando planea alguna travesura…y todas eran tan nítidas, que era como si estuviesen reproduciendo una película dentro de mi cabeza…

Fue entonces que recordé un detalle que por todo esto, había dejado aun lado…el sobre con mi nombre escrito y con las paginas del diario de Sora que esas habían arrancado, que encontré al salir de la habitación...¿Quien las había mandado¿Por qué a mi? y ¿con que propósito?...sabia que debía devolverse las a Sora…pero…entonces me pico la maldita curiosidad…¿Qué había escrito Sora en esas paginas?...¿tal vez de mi?...¿de…lo que siente por mi…si es que acaso siente algo mas que amistad por mi?...y todas las respuestas, quizás estaban escritas sobre esas hojas…¡¡¡Que tenia entre mis manos!!!...pero no…seré todo lo que quieres, pero no un canalla para invadir la intimidad de Sora como ya lo había hecho ya…pero…la curiosidad es grande…

Para quitarme esa condenada tentación de la cabeza, decidí hacer lo que le prometí a Sora que haría, poner en su lugar a Maki y su grupo de descerebradas…así que me dirigí a su habitación, esperando que al menos jun estuviera con ella, pero la suerte me sonrió por que estaban ellas y todas sus demás achichincles…

"pobre tonta…la hubieran visto…no sabia ni que decir…se fue llorando como magdalena…espero que haya aprendido la lección, y se aleje de una buena vez de nuestro Yamato…el pobre no debería perder el tiempo con basuras como ella…"

Las escuche hablar entre ellas entre risas burlonas y hasta sádicas, lo que provoco que mi sangre ardiera…conté hasta diez, respire profundamente…y toque la puerta…me abrió una chica…me parece que va en mi mismo salón…

Todas se sorprendieron de verme ahí, pero estaban mas que felices de que su "Ídolo" estuviese en una de sus habitaciones…todas excepto Maki…supongo que ya presentía lo que iba a pasar, por que estaba pálida y sus ojos no me quitaban la vista de encima…desgraciadamente, fue mi novia …y después de todo…supongo que en algo debió conocerme…Las demás, incluso Motomiya, me rodearon sonrientes haciéndome saber lo contentas que estaban por mi presencia, que si podía tomarme una foto con ellas y cantarles una canción…yo les daba esa sonrisa que las hacia gritar de emoción…y cuando mas embobadas estaban conmigo les dije…

"…son unas estupidas…"

Y el silencio reino en la habitación por unos segundos, todas me miraban pálidas…incapaces de creer lo que les había dicho…y fue justamente Maki y Jun las primeras en reaccionar, empezaron a decirme que lo habían hecho por mi bien, por que Sora era una cualquiera que estaba jugando conmigo y otro chico al mismo tiempo, y que ellas solo la habían desenmascarado y darle su merecido…y como me tenia engatusado con su cara de niña buena, yo no me daba cuenta…y fue entonces cuando en verdad explote…estaba furioso y les dije que todas eran unas idiotas por atreverse a lastimar a una persona a la que siquiera conocían por su tonto egoísmo, por juzgar a las personas solo por su aspecto, por que en realidad a mi solo me seguían por mi físico sin saber quien era yo en verdad, y que ellas no eran nadie para entrometerse en mi vida y mucho menos en las de mis amigos por que eso jamás se lo perdonaría, y sino querían que las odiara de por vida, no volvieran a meterse con alguno de ellos…

Maki todavía trato de defenderse, pero entonces les exigí a todas que abandonaran el hotel al día siguiente…que no podía pedirles que dejaran la ciudad, pero que hablaría con mi manager para que les prohibieran la entrada a los hoteles donde la banda estuviese hospedada y de igual forma a los lugares y eventos donde nosotros estuviésemos…pero que si no deseaban que hablara a la casa de sus padres(en especial los de Maki y Jun) y les contara como se han estado comportando, les aconsejaba que regresaran a Odaiba…ninguna ya dijo nada, y entonces me dispuse a salir… Maki me detuvo diciendo "entiende Yamato…Sora es basura, tu mereces algo mejor…alguien con clase y estilo, no una niña insignificante…tan poca cosa que…" ya no dijo mas, al ver mi mirada, obligándola así a soltarme… la mire con todo el odio del mundo, como jamás he mirado a nadie hasta entonces…"y entiende tu de una buena vez Maki…la única basura que veo aquí eres tu y todas estas tontas; Sora tiene mas clase y estilo que la que ustedes podrían reunir en 100 vidas…y te lo advierto…si se atreven siquiera a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Sora..o lo que sea, por muy insignificante que parezca…haré que se arrepientan por el resto de sus vidas…y lo digo muy enserio…me conoces …¿no es así?..."

Nobumoto me soltó, sabiendo que hablaba en serio, Salí de ahí y al cerrar la puerta escuche como todas comenzaban a reclamarle a Maki y a Jun, que ellas las habían convencido y que ahora por su culpa, yo estaba enojado con todas…y sonreí…había protegido a Sora, y me sentía feliz por eso…

Satisfecho conmigo mismo, me dirigí al comedor para cenar, seguro que todos mis amigos ya estaban ahí y después de todo esto, al fin podría pasar un buen rato con ellos…y sobre todo…con ella…pero estaba con Mimi y parecían estar planeando algo, por que cuchicheaban entre ellas y reían…mas o menos tengo idea de que se trata su tema…y bueno…creo que después de lo que a pasado Sora, tiene derecho a hacer lo que creo que va hacer, además es confortante verla sonreír después de lo que había pasado…así que fui a cenar con el resto de mis amigos… y entre platica y platica…mis ojos siempre estuvieron en Sora…y a pesar de que pensé, estaba siendo discreto…al final Taichi me dio un codazo y me susurro "…deberías de ser mas sincero contigo mismo…deja de pensar tanto Ishida, y por una vez en tu vida…solo siente…o podrías perder tu oportunidad"…

Sabia que tenia razón y pensé hacer algo al respecto e ir a hablar con Sora de lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros…pero en ese momento Michael y se la llevo aun lugar apartado…estoy seguro de que el me vio y hasta me sonrió…el muy… tuve el impulso de seguirlos…pero como ya dije antes…la intimidad de sora ya había sido invadida demasiado por ese día…y ella me mataría si se diera cuenta de eso…además Tai me arrastro junto con los demás a la sala de Karaoke…¿sabes lo que es escuchar cantar a Taichi y Daisuke en un dueto?... una autentica tortura…claro que me encargue de mostrarles lo que es cantar de…y olvidar así que me estaba muriendo de los celos…

Regrese a la recamara alrededor de las diez de la noche y Sora aun no llegaba, y eso me hizo imaginar que aun estaba con el Tarado de Michael y que el seguramente intentaba seducirla, y para deshacerme de las ganas de ir a buscarlos, me puse mis boxers para dormir y tome mi guitarra… había una canción que había estado rondando por mi mente en los últimos días, y me pareció que era momento de comenzar a sacarla a flote, así que comencé a practicar unos acordes…fue entonces cuando llego Sora y vi que se encontraba sonrojada…confundida…"es por Michael" dijo una voz en mi mente y despertando mis celos, pero trate de actuar como si nada pasara y concentrarme en lo que hacia antes de volverme loco…

Cuando abrí los ojos, Sora estaba tumbada Ens. Cama ya con su nicki puesto y escribiendo su diario…¡¡¡escribía su diario intimo frente a mi!!!...y por alguna razón me hizo sentir muy feliz…sin duda, ella confiaba en mi y continué tocando mi guitarra sintiéndome aun mas inspirado… aunque lo cierto, es que de vez en cuando, mi mirada recorría su cuerpo a detalle, mientras ella inocentemente y confiando en mi, plasmaba sus pensamientos entre esas hojas…y me preguntaba si acaso escribía alguna línea para mi…

Cuando era hora de dormir y como le había confesado mis sentimientos…no considere prudente meterme en su cama como había estado haciendo, así que me acosté en la MIA, sin dejar de sentir la necesidad de estar con ella…pero una parte de mi me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto…aunque me costara no hacerlo; pero cuando comencé a conciliar el sueño, cuando sentí como algo comenzaba a recostarse a mi lado…y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que era Sora…la que en esta ocasión, se había metido en mi cama…a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, podía ver perfectamente su rostro sonrojado, y sobre todo sus ojos que me miraba de una forma tierna y suplicante…

…¿Te…molesta?…me pregunto de una forma tímida tan adorable que solo pude contestarle con un…"si a ti no te molesta…a mi tampoco"…¡¡¡¿Cómo iba a molestarme si era justo lo que yo deseaba?!!! … la abrase y ella acurruco aun mas su cuerpo contra el mió…y dormimos tranquilamente como solo podíamos hacerlo si lo hacíamos abrazados…

Todo perfecto y maravilloso…¿no lo crees?...¡¡¡pues no!!!,por que a la mañana siguiente cuando platicábamos muy contentos mientras nos arreglábamos, antes de bajara desayunar, Sora recibió una rosa roja…¡de quien crees?...exacto…de Michael, junto con una tarjeta, que sabe Dios Que decía, pero hizo sonrojar a Sora, mientras sonreía y veía tiernamente la rosa…¿tengo que decir que me dieron ganas de ir y matar a Michael?...no verdad…bien, continuo…trate de pasar por alto ese suceso…pero eso no significa que no iba a hacer nada al respecto, así que fingí no darme cuenta de eso, y sin mas le pregunte si le gustaría salir conmigo el domingo…solo nosotros dos…pero justo cuando iba a darme su respuesta…llego Mimi y se la llevo de mi lado…dejándome a mi completamente solo y abandonado…y lo peor fue que se la llevo con Michael…esa Mimi…me pregunto de lado de quien esta...¿de ese o mía?...

pero…hay algo queme molesta…y es que después de que mimi se llevo a Sora…no pude evitar echarle un ojo a la tarjeta que había dejado sobre el tocador…"Considérame por favor…"…era lo único que decía, y aunque no entendí a lo que se refería…lo que en verdad me perturbo fue que…la letra de Michael, era idéntica a la que veía en el sobre con las hojas del diario…¿eso significa que el melas mando…pero …¿Por qué?...bueno, eso no me importa…ahora tengo que prepararme para una pequeña presentación que tendrá la banda en un evento donde participaran otros grupos y cantantes…además…acabo de escuchar el grito de varias chicas, y me pareció reconocer la voz de motomiya entre ellas…creo quemas o menos se de lo que se trata, y que tiene que ver con lo que Mimi y Sora estaban platicando ayer….¡¡esa es Mi chica!!...

Así que por ahora te dejo…esperando no seguir escribiendo esto la próxima vez en un reformatorio juvenil…


	15. Mimiytai 2

_Domingo, 31 de Julio del 2005_

**Querido diario:**

**Estoy lo que se puede llamar "roja tomate" como dice tai. Hoy fue mi mejor día, o bueno, casi. Empezó el día, me levanté temprano y me puse a pensar, ¿que paso anoche? Solo tengo claro que Yamato me necesitaba, y yo a el...**

**Lo que tengo duda es, ME DIJO QUE ME QUERÍA y yo no se si me quiere de verdad, o como una amiga. AUNQUE ME BESÓ, yo soy una persona que piensa mucho las cosas antes de actuar. Antes de bajar a desayunar, recibí una rosa, y una carta de Michael que decía: "Considérame, por favor" me puse roja y noté que Yamato se incomodaba, y de sorpresa me dijo:"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el domingo? yo le iba a decir que si, pero de repente entro Mimi y me llevo a jalones a su habitación, y me dijo: "Sora, me entere de lo que paso en el parque con Michael, ¿que piensas hacer? Me cuentas en el camino porque iremos con Michael al nuevo centro comercial". "¿Ahora Mimi?" me sentía un poco mal, y la verdad es que no deseaba ir. "Si, ahora, tienen que hablar" En cuento llegamos Mimi nos dejó solos y se fue a comprar zapatos. Michael y yo hablamos un rato y me dijo: "y, ¿lo pensaste bien?" "Si" dije yo. Michael se veía entusiasmado. "Creo que por ahora, te veré como un amigo" "¿Y a Yamato?" "pues…" no deseaba herir a Michael, así que dije "creo que también" eso me dolió, porque Yamato comenzaba a ser algo más que un amigo…. **

**Pero bueno, hablando en serio y dejando de soñar, (sarcasmo) fui a la habitación que Motomiya y Nobumoto compartían. Escuché a Yamato defenderme, y cuando oí la perta abrirse me escondí. Yo no soy del tipo que espías a las personas en otros cuartos, fue sin querer, ¡en serio! Bueno, el punto es que Yamato salió y se veía satisfecho y feliz consigo mismo, se veía tan varonil….**

**Escuché a las demás chicas reclamarle a Maki y Jun, Y entonces entré. "Miren a quien tenemos aquí chicas, a una basura idiota que no hace mas que jugar con Yamato, nuestro "amorcito" o no ¿Sorita?"Dijo Maki. Me arme de valor y le dije "Mira Maki, yo no tengo nada en contra tuyo, aunque tu me ayas lastimado tanto. Yo AMO a Yamato y te guste o no el me prefiere, lo siento pero si no quieres sufrir mas mejor te vas regresando a Odiaba, aunque…. Jun me interrumpió. Ah, con que el te prefiere, he, ¡demuéstralo! No puedes, ¿o si? "Claro que puedo, Jun. Ya verás ¡te demostraré que me prefiere! Y no solo te demostraré a ti, ¡sino a todas! Ya veras, ¡vas a perder!" "Alto" dijo Maki "que apostamos" "a Yamato," dijo Jun" "y el duelo será en el concurso de bandas" dijo una de las chicas del grupo, "¿trato?" dijo Maki. "Trato" dije yo y Salí corriendo hacia el comedor.**

**Después de eso, en la cena Mimi me dijo que ella tenía un plan para poner a Motomiya y a Nobumoto en su lugar. "En el concurso de bandas, les prepararemos pequeñas sorpresas, y nos portaremos "educadamente" con ellas" no me dio detalles, pero por alguna rara razón la entendí. Ya tenía la apuesta con Maki y Jun, así que será fácil ganarles.**

**Entrando a la habitación, después de cenar, tenía ganas de decir "Yamato, duerme a mi lado" (para aclarar dudas, solo DORMIR) pero no dije nada. Me puse a escribir en el diario, y a escuchar a Yamato tocar su guitarra, toca tan bien… me fascina….**

**Así que aquí estoy. Un secreto… con seguridad dormiré con Yamato esta noche, bye bye. **


	16. SkuAg 2

… Es tan cálida… tan fuerte, tan suave, tan... es mi droga... dormir junto a ella, sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el mío, abrazarla... se está convirtiendo en una obsesión, y no puedo evitarlo... siento que, si esto sigue así, no voy a poder controlarme y voy a lanzarme sobre ella... por que admitámoslo, soy hombre... y no siempre se me da la oportunidad de tener a una chica hermosa entre mis sábanas todas las noches, y a la que encima quiero con pasión... con una pasión que, aunque cueste admitirlo, va mucho mas allá de la simple amistad que solíamos tener... no quiero lastimarla, pero a veces siento que es ella quien esta lastimándome... por que, no sé que es lo que siente... no sé si me quiere a mi, o a Michael... y cuando trato de olvidarla, y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso... la encuentro metida en mi cama, abrazándose a mi, transmitiéndome su calor, su ternura, su tranquilidad... y tratar de dormir, con el suave subir y bajar de su pecho al compás de su respiración... y sentir esos suaves suspiros que se le escapan ocasionalmente... y que se abrace a mi, cuando una pesadilla interrumpe su sueño... es imposible...

Así que ya no se siquiera en que día estoy... lo único que hago es ensayar todo el día, y morirme de celos por ver a Michael tratando de conquistarla... me gustaría poder ser más como él, y confesarle mis sentimientos mas abiertamente de lo que ya lo he hecho...

Quisiera decirle lo que hice con Maki y Jun... pedirle perdón por no haber estado cuando me necesitó, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo lo que estaba pasando... pero simplemente, no puedo... por que cada hora que pasa, me convenzo mas de que soy un estúpido... que estoy haciendo mal las cosas, y de tan cobarde, no puedo explicarle todo lo que estoy sufriendo... por que sé que ella sufrió mucho mas que yo, y no estuve ahí para ayudarla...

Pero mejor me dejo de dar vueltas, y voy a lo que importa... dejé el Diario en el momento en que Sora se fue con Mimí, y me preparaba para la presentación...

Apenas salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al vestíbulo, encontré a mis compañeros de banda y a mis amigos riendo escandalosamente ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba... y es que no era para menos, ver a los padres de Maki y Jun, sacándolas arrastradas del hotel... y a las otras chicas, siendo empujadas por la guardia del hotel... sonreí al imaginar que podrían haber hecho Sora y Mimí para lograr eso... pero me sacaban un GRAN peso de encima, había que admitirlo. Ahora no tendría que echarlas por mi cuenta... aunque estoy seguro que conseguirían alguna manera de volver.

Con la perspectiva de un día entero sin tener que verlas ni escuchar sus agudos gritos, comencé a desayunar en compañía de mis amigos. Estaba feliz... hasta que descubrí que Sora, Mimí y Michael no estaban, y recordé que se habían marchado los tres juntos... me tranquilicé antes de atacar al primero que se me cruzara, y recordé el incidente del Diario y la nota que le había dejado Michael... podía ser que era él quien me lo había dado, o era un error? Alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Mis compañeros ya se levantaban para ir a ensayar, y es que nos esperaba una tarde llena de presentaciones...

No puedo quejarme, dentro de todo, nos fue bien. Si no hubiera sido por que mi sangre hervía cada vez que pasaba la vista entre mis amigos y no la encontraba a ELLA, diría que fue una tarde perfecta. No tuve que ver a Maki y las demás en ningún momento, en los ensayos no hubo mayores problemas y la presentación de bandas, sinceramente ESPECTACULAR. Cada vez me asombro más de lo lejos que hemos llegado... ni en mis mejores sueños me hubiera imaginado esto, tener a tanta gente gritando nuestros nombres, pidiéndonos autógrafos, sacándonos fotos... y cantar en el mismo escenario que bandas de la talla de las que hubo hoy, bandas que escuchaba y escucho todavía... sinceramente, impresionante. Tengo que sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo... pero aunque mis amigos dicen que fuimos los mejores, sé que no es así. El camino recién empieza y nos queda mucho por recorrer, mucho por vivir, por experimentar... todo esto que estamos viviendo, nos sirve de experiencia para el futuro... si es que tenemos un futuro como banda...

Y es que de vez en cuando, me encuentro mirando el Cielo con una concentración que no es normal... preguntándome que habrá allá arriba, como serán los otros planetas... que se debe sentir, ver a la Tierra desde arriba... tan pequeña e insignificante... pero son sueños nada más, no sé si alguna vez llegaré a ser un astronauta... aunque no lo niego, sería espectacular...

Pero volviendo a lo que nos interesa... cuando terminamos la presentación, hubo una especie de 'fiesta', que más que nada era un aperitivo para que descansáramos después de tanto jaleo... mis amigos fueron con nosotros, y por Dios, que lamento sus padres no se hayan llevado también a Davis... es que tenían que verlo, corriendo de una mesa a la otra, comiendo todo lo que había en su camino... y lo que es peor, Taichi no se quedaba atrás!!!! Afortunadamente, Jyou y Ken se apiadaron de mí y se ocuparon ellos de tranquilizarlos... es que justo en ese momento llegó Sora, hablando tan animadamente con Michael que... sé que me hubiera descargado en los pobre Tai y Daisuke, que no tienen la culpa...

Entonces, sucedió lo que todavía me tiene en ascuas... Sora dejó a Michael y vino a mí, a preguntarme por la presentación, y pedirme perdón por no haber podido llegar a tiempo... y mientras hablaba con ella, vi a Michael charlando animadamente con una chica que no logré distinguir... luego, agarró un papel que le extendía ella y escribió algo... no se por que, pero al verlos separarse, algo me obligó a seguir a la chica.

La encontré tomando un jugo en un rincón, y alegando haber perdido a mis amigos, comencé a charlar con ella. Así me enteré que era la baterista de una de las bandas que habían sonado esa tarde, y otro montón de cosas que no recuerdo ahora... es que nada de lo que me decía servia a mi propósito, que era averiguar que relación tenía con Michael... y entonces sucedió.

Sin querer, volcó su jugo sobre su remera, y al sacar un pañuelo para limpiarse, vi que un papel se le cayó. Excusándose, fue al baño a limpiarse. Y al levantar el papel, encontré una dirección de correo que parecía ser la de Michael. Sin duda, era lo que le había visto escribir hacia un rato. Pero la letra... no era la misma del Diario, ni de la nota acompañada de la rosa que había recibido Sora...

Entonces, quien había mandado la nota a Sora? Y el Diario a mí? Si Michael está tan interesado en Sora, por que había dado su dirección a esa otra chica? Son miles las preguntas que tengo ahora en mi mente... Sora se está bañando... no sé que haré en cuanto pueda hablar con ella... lo único que sé, es que debo devolverle el Diario... no es mío, y no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme así en su vida privada.

**Notas ** Me siento re mal... disculpen... me re demoréééé!! Encima yo era medio la que estaba encargada de esto... no lo digo como excusa, pero como muchos saben estoy en USA ahora y me cuesta acordarme de todo... voy a tratar de que todo el grupo vuelva al ritmo de antes... disculpen!

Y espero que lo disfruten!

SkuAg


	17. Atorichan 3

Lunes, 01 de agosto de 2005 

**Querido diario:**

A primeras horas de la mañana y tengo los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Por qué razón? Por ayer en la noche, por la charla que había mantenido con Yamato, y que después no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Pero vayamos por partes porque aunque me arrebatasen de nuevo el diario no se enterarían de lo que estoy escribiendo. Y aunque me lo arrebataran pues se tendrían que aplicar la famosa frase "la bolsa o la vida" porque sí. Desde aquel incidente que como consecuencia, para Maki y June, tuvieron que regresar a sus casas gracias a un par de llamaditas que hizo Mimi a sus padres donde, según me había dicho, les había contado que sus _queridísimas_ e _inocentes_ hijitas se aprovechaban de la buena voluntad para irse todas las noches de juerga saliendo cada día con un chico diferente.

No tardaron nada en venir y llevárselas, jurándoles que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, verían más los conciertos de Yamato. Que si querían oírlo que para eso estaban las televisiones o las radios para poder hacerlo...

Vaya, me he desviado de tema y es que desde ayer por la noche, como dije estoy descolocada...

¿Dónde estaba? Ah, con lo de mi diario... pues resulta que ahora lo llevo siempre conmigo, guardándolo como mi mayor tesoro, pues es así. Todo lo que llevo escrito, ya sea bueno o malo, son recuerdos que quiero guardar y que nadie conozca.

Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo esto en la cafetería del hotel con mi desayuno acabado a un lado... yo sola. Y es que verás, los demás tenían cosas que hacer.

Hoy es uno de agosto, un día memorable por lo que había vivido con mis amigos hace años, pero no quiero entrar en detalles con eso, así que solo te explicaré que todos los años quedamos para reunirnos y hablar de "aquellos" viejos tiempos. Llamémosla como una reunión especial.

Sin embargo, este año las cosas cambiaron un poco. Resulta que Taichi y Mimi alegaron que necesitaban estar ellos solos para recordar algo que solo ellos vivieron y conocían, a lo que yo y los demás no creímos; Takeru había dicho que al ser el que menos había participado junto a Kari compartirían juntos el momento; Ken y Miya aprovechando la excusa de Takeru, más bien Miyako, habían dicho que como ellos no tenían nada que ver, que se iban por ahí; Joe y Kou los más sensatos, en mi opinión, quisieron seguir con el ritual de todos los años con Iori que se les había unido. Y Daisuke, todavía no se había enterado de nada, puesto que aún está en su habitación durmiendo tras atiborrarse la noche anterior de comida y alguna bebida que le había dado Taichi haciéndole creer que era zumo.

Así que finalmente la reunión especial quedó pospuesta para pasado mañana, día final donde todo había finalizado, en aquel año.

¿Y qué pasa con Yama y conmigo? Pues eso es lo que me mantiene inquieta, pues como las otras parejitas, vamos a salir juntos, pero es por culpa de la charla que mantuvimos ayer. Desde luego, ya no sé cuantas veces lo llevo escrito... y es que de verdad estoy que... no encuentro la palabra para definir como estoy ahora mismo.

Para desahogarme, te contaré como había ocurrido.

Cuando había salido de darme un baño sumamente relajante y con una sonrisa por lo que había ocurrido con la compañía de fanáticas de mi mejor amigo, me había encontrado a Yamato ensimismado en sus pensamientos mirando el cielo con un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto. Hasta podía leer en ellos deseos y entusiasmo, casi o igual que cuando salía a cantar o se motivaba en alguna nueva canción.

-¿no te parecería maravilloso ir hasta allá arriba? –me había preguntado de pronto cogiéndome por sorpresa, pues estaba segura que no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Me miró por unos momentos y luego, casi instantáneamente, al cielo algo perturbado, como avergonzado dejándome confusa.

No tardé en darme cuenta que la camiseta que portaba para dormir se pegaba a mi cuerpo que todavía no estaba del todo seco. El sonrojo cubrió todo mi rostro y me fui para mi cama cuanto antes para taparme y es que había olvidado por completo que compartía habitación con un chico de mi misma edad, que era mi mejor amigo, pero también era un adolescente en crecimiento y no quiero imaginarme lo que piensa un chico a esa edad y aunque Yamato sea Yamato, es un hombre después de todo. Y la prueba está en aquel beso que me había dado, porque que yo sepa, los mejores amigos no se besan.

Eso había acudido a mi mente y no comprendo porque había pensado en aquel beso, mi primer beso.

Inconscientemente había llevado mi mano a la zona del chupetón donde ya había desaparecido y ardía en deseos que volviese a dejarme aquella marca en mi cuello.

Le miro donde él me llevaba mirando muy fijamente de un modo raro como pescándome haciendo algo indebido. Así que rápidamente había apartado la mano del cuello como si quemara.

-¿pasa algo? –había preguntado.

-no nada... –silenció por unos instantes- oye Sora, he estado dándole vueltas sobre mi futuro y sé que aunque acabe de empezar en el mundo de la música, esto de ser cantante no será para siempre... quiero decir que... son tantas cosas... si June y Maki te hicieron sufrir cuando solo eres mi mejor amiga¿qué será cuando sea... cuando tenga novia?

Eso me había incomodado, pero no comprendo porque antes parecía dudar con algo, sin embargo lo que había dicho, tenía razones para estar preocupado.

-y con esto de las giras tendría poco tiempo y no quiero cometer los mismos errores que mi padre... y después está que el grupo puede perder su fama ante nuevos talentos y si yo tuviera que vivir de esto...

Se notaba más que preocupado, inquieto y desesperado. Yo solo quería correr a su lado y abrazarlo.

-Yama, no pienses en eso por el momento y disfruta del éxito que tienes ahora.

Fue lo único que le había dicho, pero no había conseguido animarlo y entonces le propuse sin pensarlo ni meditarlo.

-¿qué te parece si salimos mañana los dos? –el desánimo que sentía fue sustituido por la sorpresa y yo con nerviosismo- es que... es que como me invitaste y no te di una respuesta... pues por eso... aparte que hiciste muchas cosas por mí... –haciendo referencia a su defensa cuando había hablado con aquellas locas para que no me molestaran.

-pero... pero¿qué pasa con Michael? –me preguntó agachando la cabeza algo molesto creo haber visto- ¿no se enfadará por salir conmigo?

-¿por qué debería hacerlo? Él y yo solo somos amigos... –dudaba en si decirle lo mismo que como ellos, como le había dicho a Michael, pero en aquel era para no hacerle daño.

-pero él te... te mandó una rosa... y eso no se lo manda un amigo a una amiga, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sus costumbres americanas... porque, era de él¿no? –agregó con demasiada rapidez.

-sí, pero sabe que entre nosotros solo habrá amistad... –y para mi sorpresa vi felicidad en sus ojos- además que está interesado en una chica de otra banda...

-vaya, vaya... –dijo asintiendo y con el ánimo recuperado lo que me sorprendía por su rápido cambio de actitud- en ese caso, acepto. Quedamos mañana en la cafetería del hotel y salimos a dar una vuelta...

Y con eso se fue acercando hasta mi cama donde sentía mi corazón latir y con toda la naturalidad, como había hecho en noches anteriores se había acostado en mi cama abrazándome por detrás dándome las buenas noches sintiendo su aliento sobre mi oído provocando que todo el vello de mi piel se erizara.

Un pensamiento había surcado en mi mente y es que quién nos viera, pensaría que éramos una pareja con todos los derechos. Pero esa no es la realidad.

Sin importarme nada, me di la vuelta y pude sentir como me abrazaba con más fuerza. Cerré los ojos tranquila, sintiéndome en paz conmigo misma.

-te amo...

Eso me despertó más que cualquier despertador y miré a Yamato donde su respiración era calmada por lo que deduje que estaba dormido. Pero esas palabras¿a quién iban dirigidas?

Y esa es toda la historia, con esas palabras y la de idea de pasar el día con él, no pude dormir absolutamente nada y ahora la verdad estoy que me caigo del sueño, pero le debo esta cita a Yamato.

Le veo bajar como una persona renacida y con un sobre en las manos.

Ya te contaré como nos fue el día. Y lo mejor es que no están Nobumoto y Motomiya ni nadie para incordiarnos.

Es extraño, con Michael no tenía tanta ilusión de pasar juntos el día, en cambio con Yama es diferente. ¿Significa que en realidad siento algo más de amistad por él? pero aunque así fuera, él ya ama a alguien porque a mí me quiere, me lo dijo, pero puede significar como amiga...

Esto del amor junto a la adolescencia es más complicada de lo que creen...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué decir? Que no tengo perdón por haberme retrasado tanto en publicar capítulo, lo entiendo. Desde aquí pido disculpas a los lectores que leen nuestro proyecto y a mis amigas del SoratoLoving. Gomen nasai! Espero que os haya gustado mi cap y sino, pues que se le va a hacer jejeje.

'Atori'


	18. Alexeigirl 3

_Martes, 02 de Agosto de 2005_

_Querido Diario…_

¿Por qué es tan difícil el amor?...¿no podemos simplemente amar y ser amados?…¡¡Ey!!, no te rías…y antes de que lo preguntes, si, soy yo…Yamato Ishida quien escribe esto…así que ni se te ocurra burlarte, que bien puedo prenderte fuego…¿sabes?...

Vamos, solo esto me faltaba…amenazar a un pedazo de papel y cartón …creo que en definitiva me estoy volviendo loco…a parte de cursi…así que espero, esto jamás llegue a manos ajenas …seria vergonzoso… sobre todo si esas "manos ajenas", son las de Taichi, Takeru y Daisuke…

A veces me pregunto, si esta bien que este escribiendo este diario, después de todo, estoy vertiendo en el mis mas profundos sentimientos…y seria humillante pasar por algo similar a lo que mi Sora vivió hace unos días…

Sora…mi dulce Sora, ese hermoso ser tan radiante y calido como el fuego y a la vez tan profundo y libre como el mismo cielo que…¡¡¡aaargh!!!...lo estoy haciendo de nuevo…mi lado cursi esta saliendo a flote…tendré que rayar esto mas tarde…

Pero…he de admitir…que la razón en la que he caído en tan patético estado… es ella…Sora…la que me esta inspirado sentimientos que van mas allá de la amistad…

Y por lo que veo…uno de tantos efectos que tiene ella sobre mi…es el hacerme divagar de esta manera dejando de lado mi usual sentido del raciocinio y todo autocontrol de lado…

así que para no hacértela mas larga…empezare con mi historia…

Todo empezó mientras Sora tomaba un baño y empecé a reflexionar acerca de lo que ella había tenido que pasar durante este viaje por culpa de Maki & Cia por mi causa…y eso me ha hecho preguntarme…si en realidad esto vale la pena…es decir, ser un famoso cantante, a costa de mis seres queridos… en realidad llevo dándole vueltas a esto desde hace un buen rato…me gusta la música, por que es mi particular manera de transmitir mis sentimientos…pero…he pensado que no es necesario dedicarme toda la vida a este estilo de vida…puedo seguir escribiendo canciones…cantando…pero ya solo para mis seres queridos y para mi…

Fue entonces cuando sentí como si algo me llamara y mire al cielo…y al ver el bello manto estelar que se extendía por todo el horizonte…una idea me vino a la mente…

"_Si siempre canto al Cielo, las estrellas y la Luna…¿no seria genial…poder ir allá?"_

…Y entonces, mi mente comenzó a ser bombardeada por cientos de ideas e imágenes, llenándome de tal entusiasmo y fuerza, que sentía, no podían ser contenidas por mucho tiempo dentro de mi cuerpo…con tal ímpetu, que desee compartir esas nuevas expectativas que se presentaban ante mi… y fue entonces cuando sentí que una fresca onda inundando la habitación…eso solo podía significar una cosa…ella estaba ahí, no había necesidad de voltear a verla ni nada…quizás por eso la tome por sorpresa cuando sin mas le pregunte…

"_¿No será maravilloso ir hasta allá arriba"_

…Y estoy seguro, que su sorpresa no fue tanta como la mía, al voltear a verla y encontrarla ahí…con ese cuerpo de Diosa, delineado seductoramente por sus ropas que se pegaban a su mojado cuerpo…y ese rostro de Ángel tan suyo……fue tal el impacto al verla así, que inevitablemente me sonroje y me hizo volver del mundo de fantasías en el cual me había sumergido…ella, que al principio no se había percatado de su aspecto…termino corriendo a su cama y escondiéndose entre las sabanas…¡¡La adoro!!...me encanta su recato…si supiera que eso la hace ver mas seductora…pero bien…me desvió de nuevo del tema…para no entrar en demasiados detalles, le conté acerca de lo que había estado reflexionando hace unos momentos…pero esta vez, puse mas los pies en tierra, y dudas acerca de que si debería seguir ese nuevo camino que se había abierto ante mi, o continuar con mi carrera de cantante, terminaron por angustiarme…Sora lo noto, y …¿Qué crees que hizo?...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me invito a salir!!!!!!!!!!!

Si, si, si…fue ella la que me pidió una cita diciendo…"¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana los dos?"…y yo…no me lo podía creer…estaba súper feliz…aunque hubo un momento en que me preocupe por el idiota de Michael, ese infeliz que a estado tratando de ligar con mi Sora a lo descarado…¡¡aaargh!!...de tan solo pensar en eso, mi instinto asesino renace…pero ella me dijo que solo lo ve como un amigo y que entre ellos solo puede haber amistad…eso me hizo doblemente feliz y acepte gustoso su propuesta…pero he de admitir, que no estoy totalmente convencido…estoy seguro de que el güerejo desabrido ese, intenta ser algo mas que su amigo…si a ella la engaña a mi no, y no voy a permitir que la lastime y mucho menos que la aleje de mi lado…no sin antes…bueno eso no viene al caso ahora, y no voy a dejar que el recuerdo de ese tipo me nuble el momento…

así que…¿Dónde estaba?...ah si…después de ponernos de acuerdo…nos dispusimos a dormir…a veces me pregunto…si ella también ansia este momento tanto como yo…que solo espero que llegue la noche para poder tenerla entre mis brazos…sentir su calor…respirar su aroma…para tener su cuerpo junto al mió…para tener su alma unida a la mía mientras juntas van al mundo de los sueños…y esa noche…fue especial…no se…algo cambio…normalmente dormimos conmigo abrazándola por la espalda…pero en esta ocasión…ella se volteo para quedar frente a mi…y me abrazo…yo…no pude mas que hacerlo mismo…la abrase con todas mis fuerzas con ganas de no dejarla ir nunca mas…pero con la delicadeza de sentir su frágil cuerpo aferrado al mió…fuerza y fragilidad…así es Sora…lo se mejor que nadie, y en ese momento, jamás estuve tan conciente de ello…mi corazón…mi alma, todas y cada una de las células que forman mi ser…todo yo…adoraban a ese hermoso ser que responde al nombre de Sora…cuando termine este viaje…yo no se como le voy a hacer para conciliar el sueño sin ella…la necesito para hacerlo…

Soñé con ella, pero ni creas que te voy a contar mis sueños…lo que estoy escribiendo es ya demasiado comprometedor como para todavía narrarte mis fantasías sex…ejem…nada(Borrare estas líneas mas adelante)…Ja…solo espero no ser de los que hablan dormido por que sabe Dios que cosas digo cuando tengo la guardia baja…

Finalmente amaneció y al despertar…ella ya no estaba en la habitación y me había dejado una nota recordando el lugar y la hora donde nos habíamos quedado de ver…como acordamos que iríamos al parque de diversiones, tras darme una ducha, me dispuse a buscar algo casual que ponerme…y fue entonces que entre mis cosas encontré algo que hasta ahora había olvidado…el sobre que contenía las hojas del Diario de Sora y misteriosamente había llegado a mis manos… y nuevamente… me encontré ante la disyuntiva de leerlas o no…me picaba demasiado la curiosidad por saber que había escrito ella en esas hojas…quizás algo sobre mi…cuales son sus sentimientos por mi, si me sigue viendo como un amigo…o al igual que yo…ese sentimiento ha ido cambiando…y esas respuestas…las tenia entre mis manos…era tal la tentación que abrí el sobre y…lo acepto…leí…¡¡Pero solo tres líneas!!!...en serio…no quise leer nada mas, no quería hacerle lo mismo que le hicieron las idiotas de Maki y Jun a Sora…no podía caer tan bajo y traicionar su confianza de esa manera…así que tome la resolución de dárselas ese mismo día durante nuestra cita para evitar cualquier malentendido, así que después de cambiarme, la guarde entre mis ropas…

Ya eran las once, cuando baje a la cafetería del Hotel donde nos habíamos quedado de ver, con todas las ganas del mundo para hacer de este día simplemente memorable…y ahí estaba… esperándome sentada en una de las mesas…¡¡Diablos!!...estaba preciosa…aun mas que cuando fue su cita con el papanatas de Michael…iba de una forma muy casual…pantalón de mezclilla azul a la cadera, sandalias de plataforma… una blusa verde de tiritas…y su cabello recogido en dos lindas coletas…algo casual, pero Sora no necesita de las extravagancias de la moda para verse hermosa…esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella…que es completamente natural y tiene su propio estilo…tan preciosa, que no pude evitar sonrojarme al imaginar por un momento que se había arreglado así para mi…se que suena algo presuntuoso de mi parte…pero, soñar no cuesta nada…espero que ella no lo allá notado y…no se si fue mi imaginación o que…pero me dio la impresión de que también se sonrojo al verme…o al menos me dio la impresión que en principio se encontraba ausente…pensativa…quizás por eso le sorprendió mi llegada…¿en que estaría pensando?...por que a pesar de que le pregunte que le pasaba, ella solo respiro profundamente y con una gran sonrisa a la que ya no pude objetar, dijo: nada…

Llegando al parque…nos la pasamos de lo mejor…¿sabes?...una vez escuche a unos compañeros del colegio decir que Sora, por ser tan responsable y madura, quizás era algo aburrida…que con ella no existirían demasiadas sorpresas y la convivencia seria monótona…menuda bola de idiotas…si la hubieran visto…tan alegre, con tanta energía…¡¡Me llevaba corriendo de un lado a otro!!...desde todos los tipos de montaña rusa y demás juegos mecánicos, los Go karts, los juegos de destreza y video juegos, hasta la casa del terror…donde claro…aproveche para abrazarla en un par de ocasiones o tomarle la mano…ejem…en mi defensa, diré que solo lo hacia cuando veía que tenia miedo…y por verla sonrojarse cada vez que lo hacia…con gusto me hubiese pasado todo el día en esa tétrica casona…¿Cómo podría una chica inteligente y tan activa como ella ser aburrida?...se ve que no la conocen tan bien como yo…con Sora puedes hablar de mil cosas y hacer otras mil, y no darte cuenta que el tiempo ha estado pasando…

Tras recorrer medio parque, decidimos tomarnos un descanso, así que fuimos por unas hamburguesas y refrescos, y nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol…el momento perfecto para hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones…yo necesitaba su respuesta…después de todo…ya le había declarado en cierta forma mis sentimientos, y no estoy seguro si ella entendió lo que le decía…aunque no la culparía…pues ni yo mismo estoy tan seguro que tan profundo puede serlo que estoy sintiendo desde hace unos días…

Ahí platicamos y reíamos como no lo hacíamos como cuando solo éramos "mejores amigos" y nada mas…fue muy agradable…además, Sora siempre me ha inspirado tranquilidad y confianza como ninguna otra persona puede hacerlo…aun en esos tiempo cuando aun había oscuridad en mi y amenazaba con inundarme de un momento a otro…ella llegaba, y con una sonrisa, o una de sus palabras…bastaban para hacerme sentir mejor…que no estaba solo y alguien me necesitaba…

En algún momento se formo un silencio entre nosotros y supe que ahora…era momento de hablar de lo que había estado pasando entre nosotros desde… que curioso…desde que a Maki se le ocurrió que entre había mas que amistad armándome una escenita de celos, en ese día en la cafetería…Ja…ahora que lo pienso…ella podría ser la causante de que empezaran a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros…Maki ¿Qué cara haría si se diera cuenta de esto?...

…Vaya…comienzo a debrayar una vez mas… era momento de hablar con ella de mis …de "nuestros sentimientos"…por que es obvio que ya no nos vemos con los mismos ojos como hace unas semanas…

Seria fácil ¿no?...solo tenia que decirle que mis sentimientos de amistad se estaban transformando…que sentía que me estaba enamorando de ella, que me gustaría saber que sentía ella por mi…y que si podríamos intentar "hacer algo" para descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando…¿sencillo, no?...aparentemente si…pero…no sabia por donde empezar…y ¿si ella se molestaba conmigo?...¿si solo e estado malinterpretando las cosas?…¿si me rechaza y pierdo su amistad? ¿si el que le gusta el tarado de Michael?...estas y otras preguntas empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza, únicamente logrando que me pusiera realmente nervioso y no supiera por donde empezar…y cuando finalmente logre articular un neurasténico…"Sora…yo…quisiera decirte que…yo pues…siento que…"

Ella repentinamente se paro y hecho a correr, dejándome totalmente schokeado y con la palabra "Rechazado" retumbándome en la mente…pero cuando escuche un "¿estas bien?" de su parte y al mirarla, comprendí la razón de su acción…unos metros delante de nosotros, se encontraba un pequeño de escasos cinco años que lloraba inconsolable…sin duda, el instinto maternal de Sora salio a flote, y por eso había salido corriendo a el para ver que le ocurría…por esto, no pude mas que suspirar profundamente…después de todo…esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ella…así que me levante y fui a su lado para ver que pasaba, mientras ella trataba de tranquilizar con tiernas caricias y amables palabras al pequeño, que al parecer había perdido de vista a sus padres y había estado caminando sin rumbo…

Solo basto que Sora me mirara con sus intensos ojos rubí para que no pudiera objetar nada, y salimos en busca de los padres del pequeño que iba sollozando, mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de mi amiga…no se por que, pero me recordaba mucho a Takeru cuando era pequeño y se ponía a llorar si estaba asustado…tenían el mismo llanto…por eso, al verlo así, me conmovió e instintivamente fui a comprarle un globo, el mas brillante y grande que encontré, y su carita se ilumino de alegría, y dejo de llorar…y por la sonrisa que en ese momento Sora me dio…le hubiese regalado todos los globos que encontrara en el parque…

Ya que el pequeño estaba mas tranquilo, nos dijo que su nombre era Kyo, y que la ultima vez que había visto a sus padres era cuando iban pasando junto al carrusel, el se detuvo admirando el vistoso juego…sus padres no se dieron cuenta de ello y siguieron caminando…así que con esa pista, nos dirigimos a la sección infantil del parque…mientras en el trayecto comentarios como:

"_Vaya…los jóvenes de hoy en día si que van rápido"_

"_Que padres mas jóvenes"_

"_¿Cómo es que sus padres permiten semejante cosa?"_

…No se hicieron esperar…supongo que parecíamos unos Padres adolescentes…porque no había momento en el que no se nos quedaran mirando con curiosidad…provocando que tanto Sora como yo nos sintiéramos apenados…se que es demasiado pronto para pensar en esto…pero…¿te imaginas?...que formara una familia con ella…¡¡¡con esta edad, mi padre me mata!!!...

Para no hacerlo demasiado largo, te diré que encontramos a los padres de Kyo cerca del carrusel, los pobres se veían realmente angustiados, así que no pararon de darnos las gracias por cuidar de su hijo, y lamentándose por haber interrumpido así la "cita de dos enamorados"…comentario que obviamente hizo que se nos subieran los colores al rostro…

¿En verdad parecíamos dos enamorados?...¿acaso la gente ve algo que nosotros no?...

Como sea… ese comentario nos puso bastante nerviosos y no sabíamos que decir…aunque seguimos caminado por el parque, me di cuenta que Sora estaba demasiado pensativa y tuve miedo que la cita terminara ahí, y no quería eso…así que le pedí fuéramos a la rueda de la fortuna(Noria)…no parecía muy convencida, parecía extrañamente perturbada, así que le tuve que suplicar un poco con mi especialidad…mirada de cachorrito en aparador… técnica que con ella nunca me ha fallado, y claro, esta vez tampoco me fallo…

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de escarlata mientras dábamos vueltas lentamente en la noria…todo era perfecto…el atardecer como fondo, y Sora y yo a solas dentro de ese pequeño espacio…ella mirando al horizonte que se reflejaba en sus ojos…y yo…sin poder apartar mi vista de ella y con mi corazón a punto de desbocarse…tenia deseos de abrazarla y besarla…pero sentía que no era el momento y no debía seguir tomándome esas confianzas si no aclarábamos la situación entre nosotros primero…

Finalmente me decidí a hablar…pero sabes que a veces soy demasiado bruto y no digo las cosas con sutileza, por que sin mas, le dije: "Sora, te Quiero…me gustas en verdad"…así de simple…pero muy al contrario de la expresión confundida o asombrada que me espera de su parte…ella solo suspiro profundamente, me sonrió amablemente y me contesto…"si …ya lo se…como tu mejor amiga"…eso…y cierta expresión que no pude descifrar en sus ojos me dejaron por completo petrificado…así que cuando quise decirle que no era eso…que mis sentimientos por ella iban mas allá…la Noria se había de tuvo y salio rápidamente de ella…sin dudarlo, la seguí…aunque teniendo en cuenta es una chica con una buena condición y me costo trabajo alcanzarla…

Al alcanzarla, la detuve por el brazo y la gire hacia mi…estaba llorando…y como no puedo soportar verla en ese estado, la abrace…casi por instinto…estaba temblando, ¿Qué significaba eso?...Trate de tranquilizarla acariciando lentamente su cabello y refugiándola aun mas en mi, a lo que ella no puso resistencia…la sentía agotada, entonces me di cuenta lo frió que estaban sus brazos y que comenzaba a sentirse frió por la proximidad de la noche, me quite mi chamarra y la coloque entre sus brazos…alo que me respondió con un sutil "Gracias, lo siento…yo…no e por que actué así…yo", tras lo cual, levante su rostro por la barbilla y al ver esa tierna expresión…no pude reprimirme mas…y la bese…un beso lento y sin prisas, pero profundo…y ante el cual no hubo resistencia alguna…

Cuando finalizo le dije que sentía si la ponía en una situación incomoda, pero que esto era algo que ya no podía guardar, que en serio me gustaba…pero ya no solo como amiga, sino como la mujer que era, que en estos días mis sentimientos por ella habían cambiadote una forma que jamás hubiese imaginado…y que si la incomodaban…realmente lo sentía, pero era algo que ya no podía ni pretendía controlar ni esconder…

Si la hubieras visto…tan sonrojada…tan sorprendida…como si en verdad no pudiese creer lo que estaba pasando…pero que de ninguna forma le desagradara, metiendo las manos entre los bolsillos de mi chaqueta… lo cual me dio una esperanza a que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos…permanecimos en silencio unos momentos, los cuales termine con un…"No te preocupes…no tienes que responderme ahora….será mejor que nos vayamos…creo que los muchachos quieren hacer un pequeño brindis por el 1/8"…y me dispuse a caminar hacia el Hotel…cuando escuche un: "Yamato espera…yo"…

Y al voltear…vi. como unas hojas de papel salían volando junto con la mano de Sora al salir de uno de los bolsillos regándose por el suelo…Sora se disculpo y se dispuso a levantarlos, suponiendo que eran míos y de suma importancia…pero a medida que tomaba la primera hoja y la segunda, su rostro palidecía al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se agrandaban…no faltaba ser genio para saber que había reconocido la letra que estaba sobre aquellas hojas…las hojas de su Diario que casualmente habían llegado a mi, y me había propuesto entregárselas en ese mismo día…

Pero antes de poder explicarle esto, los ojos de Sora me miraron inquisitivamente, al mismo tiempo que sus labios exclamaban un…"¡¡¡Tu!!!...¡¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!!" y seguidas de esas palabras, su aparente frágil mano se estampara sobre mi rostro…¿falta decir que cuando reaccione Sora ya se había ido dejándome solo?...¿y que cuando llegue al Hotel no me permitió explicarle nada y me estuvo ignorando durante la pequeña celebración con nuestros amigos en este día tan especial?...¿no?...que bueno, por que eso fue lo que paso…

Y por eso…ahora estoy durmiendo en la misma habitación con Taichi…como es lógico, Sora, aunque injustificadamente, esta muy cabreada conmigo por que piensa leí esas Hojas de su Diario, y no ha querido dormir conmigo esta noche, así que le pidió a Mimi quedarse con ella…Taichi se negó en un principio, pero basto con que Mimi le dijera algunas palabras dulces para que accediera encantado…aunque claro, me armo semejante show-interrogatorio queriendo saber que había pasado entre Sora y yo…además de unas cuantas amenazas Por si trataba de propasarme con su mejor amiga…

Y al final…aquí estoy…escribiendo este diario a la mitad de la noche, por que simplemente, sin Sora en mis brazos no puedo conciliar el sueño…y es totalmente imposible siquiera intentarlo con los ronquidos de Tai al lado…casi tan insoportables como los de Daisuke…intuyo que mimi debe de tener el sueño en verdad muy pesado para poder dormir cada noche con semejante bestia al lado…

Pero mientras yo…sin ella aquí…¡¡¡Dios!!!...tengo que hablar con ella mañana, la necesito aquí conmigo, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, el aroma de su piel…su presencia entera…o me voy a volver loco de ansiedad…y como veo que en verdad no puedo dormir…creo que iré a la terraza a respirar un poco…es mejor que estar aquí escuchando los ronquidos de Tai…

Chao…


	19. Fogadramon 3

Martes, 02 de Agosto de 2005 

Querido diario:

De nuevo encuentro el momento apropiado para escribir mis sentimientos... aunque ciertamente no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo. Estas lleno de confesiones, hechos, pensamientos... todos los que he intentado ocultar pero he deseado recordar por siempre. Lo que ha ocurrido hoy no es para recordar...

Estoy cansada de cuerpo y ánimos y alma.. Mimi me pregunta como me encuentro y yo ni siquiera se si me encuentro. Me siento abatida, traicionada, sola... como nunca antes me había sentido. Me han ocurrido cosas horribles a lo largo de este viaje juntos, diario, pero esta vez ha sido diferente. Bajé del cielo al infierno en tan pocos segundos que acabé mareada. Cuando te traicionan lo que duele no es ese hecho, sino la persona que te ha fallado... yo... ya ni se que pensar.

Quizás debería comenzar a explicar todo desde el principio, si voy a guardarte me gustaría saber todo lo que ocurrió, quizás rememorando los hechos me aclare yo misma. ¿Un malentendido? Eso dijo él... pero yo no lo creo. Por supuesto cuando digo el me refiero a Yamato... Sí, siempre hablo de Yamato, lo tengo en mente día y noche (aunque cuesta admitirlo a una chica como yo, supongo es natural, no?) y mas aún ahora. Tan de madrugada y no puedo conciliar el sueño, realmente tengo algo de miedo porque se que volveré a soñar con él y es algo que no me apetece en estos momentos...

Ayer mismo soñé que estábamos juntos en la playa que visitamos hace días... los dos solos, en la arena, era de noche y me hablaba de las estrellas... de él.. de mi... Y yo, sentada ante el le pedía me abrazase fuerte... aun puedo sentir como si hubiese sido real aquel sueño... no hubo nada entre nosotros, pero con sus caricias me regalaba el mismo cielo, conseguía tocar las constelaciones de las que me hablaba...

No me gusta recordar el sueño...

Me duele el corazón como nunca antes, he llorado como nunca antes, lo echo de menos como nunca antes... Si antes me había preguntado como era el amor ahora pienso que quizás habría sido mejor no averiguarlo.

Lo triste de todo esto es que el día había comenzado genial. Con el propósito de tener una tarde inolvidable fuimos a la feria los dos solos... ¡y tan inolvidable! Que desagradable es que los malos recuerdos tengan mas fuerza que los bellos...

No hace falta que una vez mas admita lo guapísimo y atractivo que es Yamato... Me hizo muy feliz verle aparecer en mi busca... Tenía esa sonrisa perfecta y se le veía súper tierno coloradito como venía... Me miraba de forma que creí derretirme junto a él...

Suele vestir de una forma arreglada pero simple, las camisas que tiene le hacen verse muy... ejem, sexy. Me da vergüenza imaginarlo de nuevo... (Ahora que lo pienso, me encantaría ver a Yamato vestido a lo sport, por seguro le sienta tan bien como todo lo demás...) Mientras caminaba hacia mi con la chamarra al hombro y las gafas de sol en la otra mano, el viento que entraba por la ventana de la cafetería le revolvía un poco su llamativo cabello rubio... con la luz que había en la sala se podía ver el azul de sus ojos al lejos... el movimiento de su camisa blanca parecía darle alas de ángel... que irónico engaño. Quizás en su pantalón negro vaquero se reflejaba mas su carácter oculto.. ¿ves? Vuelvo a pensar mal de él... Pero maldita sea la fuerza con que me atrae...

Mientras íbamos camino de la feria inconscientemente mi mano resbalaba para rozar con la suya... deseaba me abrazase fuerte como en el sueño... al menos que me pasase su dulce energía a través de un inocente juego de dedos como los de la pareja que iba ante nosotros... pero él no parecía darse cuenta de nada... una pena, pensé en esos momentos.

Realmente a sido el mejor día que he pasado en mucho tiempo... Estuvimos en muchos sitios, me invito a tomar helado... Para mi sorpresa adivinó lo que me apetecía tomar... se comportó como el Yamato del que me enamoré...

Recuerdo ahora con amargura, los abrazos que me daba en la casa del terror... si! Monte en la casa del terror. Todas las demás chicas me consideran muy fuerte... ¿Yamato como me considera? No me daba demasiado miedo, pero confieso exagerar mis reacciones para que él me abrazase, se acercase a mi... y me permitiese devolverle las caricias. Por una parte deseaba ser de verdad delicada y femenina... ¿Una chica delicada y femenina supuestamente tiene que ser así, no? Pues que asco de mi, que me quise aprovechar de la situación... De daba igual en ese momento porque ello me permitía escuchar el corazón de Yamato. El mío estaba a punto de escapar de mi pecho... supongo el pensó que sería por el miedo, pero era por tenerle tan cerca de mi... En cambio ahora pienso que no debí hacerlo.

Algo que me hizo realmente feliz fue subir a la noria con él... aunque tuviera que suplicarme para convencerme en el fondo deseaba entrar en aquel espacio reducido para sentirle una vez mas cerca... pero en la tarde, tras escuchar los comentarios de la gente, sentía que si no era correspondida no merecía ir junto a él. Porque sería dañarme, engañarme a mi misma. Cuando me dijo que me quería me lo tome medio en broma, ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que las palabras "Sora, te Quiero…me gustas en verdad" iban en serio? ¡¡¿Yamato Ishida confesándome, a mi, que me amaba?!! Claro, por supuesto en cuanto vi una vía de escape salí corriendo... Cuando salió corriendo tras de mi me pareció un acto muy tierno... me sentí protagonista de una novela, en el momento cúspide de la felicidad mis lagrimas se secaban en su camisa en el tan ansiado abrazo... no podía mas, mi corazón pesaba demasiado... con gusto me dejé llevar... y con mas gusto aún recibí su beso... Me encanta como besa Yamato. De forma suave, como si yo fuese tan frágil que fuese a romperme... una vez mas protegiéndome... pero aún así su beso contenía tanta pasión que desbordo en mi un mar de sensaciones que no consigo olvidar... y a ese mar se le unieron hermosas palabras de amor que Yamato me pareció dedicaba con sinceridad. Los cohetes de la feria me parecieron expresaban la fuerza que deseaba dejar escapar de mi cuerpo, la pasión contenida en mi corazón ansiaba escapar de una sola vez...

Una pena que todo se estropease, habría sido mejor no descubrir en el bolsillo de su chaqueta las hojas perdidas de mi diario... se atrevió a invadir mi intimidad... y lo que mas me duele es que eran de los momentos mas importantes, en los que confesaba incluso mi atracción por su cuerpo... que vergüenza, nunca mas seré capaz de mirarle a la cara. Me dolió por el, por mi, y por pensar que realmente no me quería, sino que fue a aprovecharse de ello... que había participado con Maki y June en aquel acto tan horrible para mi... Me habría gustado decirle que el guantazo que le daba me dolía mas a mi que a él...

Mientras corría hacia el hotel, los sentimientos de abandono me inundaban... y por desgracia para mi también deseaba gritarle que la amaba con locura, pedirle que confesara si ciertamente si aquella cita había sido un simple día mas en el calendario, nada especial... que me amara sin trampas... ¡¡¡Preguntarle a gritos si lo nuestro había sido verdad o mentira!!! ¡¡¡confesarle que no hay mayor verdad en mi que la simpleza de amarle!!! Y yo había creído verle feliz cuando le pedí salir juntos... Tuve que reunir toda mi fuerza para hacerlo y me lo pagaba con la traición... ¿Cuántas lagrimas llevo conmigo? ¿Cuántas lagrimas merece Yamato que gaste por él?

Y en la noche de hoy deseo verle dormir una vez mas... despertar junto a su abrazo... Creo que soy patética, repugnante...

Al llegar pedí cambiar de habitación a Mimi... afortunadamente ella accedió, supongo me vio un tanto desesperada. Lo horrible del caso es que la he separado de Taichi... me siento muy mal por ello, mas aun cuando (sin quererlo) me descubro dudando en si he obrado bien... ¿Debería haberme quedado con Yamato? ¡Maldita sea le deseo tantooooo! Esto me hace llorar sin remedio...

Le conté a Mimi lo que ocurrió. Para mi sorpresa no se puso histérica como cuando le conté las trastadas de Maki y las demás, sino que sonrió con dulzura y tiernamente, maternalmente, me acarició el pelo... nunca había visto así a Mimi. Lo mas sorprendente es que no dijo mas que unas simples palabras pero llenas de sentido, nunca las olvidare. Me dijo "Sora... tus sentimientos son mas profundos de los que piensas... aunque te sientes aturdida creo que en tu corazón tienes claro lo que quieres, pero tienes miedo..." Después me dio un abrazo que me hizo llorar aun mas fuerte... para desahogarme. "pronto se te aclararán las ideas, Sora... ahora no es el momento". Ahora rió en silencio entre lagrimas con una cínica sonrisa... me siento cambiada... he vuelto a dejar de ser yo en una noche...

Mimi en verdad es una gran amiga... pienso que ella me conoce mas que yo misma. Taichi debe estar contento con ella...

Me imagino a Maki y las demás riéndose de mi... que patética situación, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? Que casualidad encontrar las hojas justo después del beso... maldición... y lo que es peor, aunque me sienta así de mal con él aun escucho sus canciones en mi mente. Canciones de amor que cierto momento desee me fueran dedicadas con su dulce voz, la misma voz con la que me confesó que me quería... Quizás la gente no me vea como mujer, pero el me hizo encontrarme en mi propia película, siendo protagonista, mi propia escena de amor, bajo un precioso cielo de atardecer con unos colores que me parecieron gritaran las palabras AMOR y DESEO... ¡¡¡maldita sea escuchando sus canciones me duele el corazón aun mas!!! Y, tonta de mi, no puedo evitar buscar, como estúpida que soy, el mp3 para soñar despierta que todo ha sido una mentira, una mala jugada del destino... El mismo destino que hizo que fuese feliz durante al menos un día por compartir con el dulces recuerdos... Y ciertamente mi decepción crece cuanto mas lo pienso.

¿Debería escucharle? Por una parte mi mente se niega a hacerlo, no quiero que los sentimientos me hagan dudar de si lo que dice es cierto o no... Me duele no poder confiar en lo que dice... Pero por otra mi corazón tira con una potencia que me sorprende. Si fuese como Maki y me dejase llevar por absurdos sentimientos (ahora los considero absurdos) me plantaría ahora mismo en su habitación y pedirá explicaciones... pero yo no soy así. ¿Qué mierda le atrae a Yamato de mi? No lo comprendo... Seria que sintió lastima de las cosas que leyó en esas hojas lo que le impulso. Puede que sea como cualquiera de los chicos de los que me hablan las demás compañeras de clase... ¿Sentirá que me ha dado un regalo? Si lo hizo para sentirse bien consigo mismo me encuentro aun mas sucia que antes. Y no puedo creer que yo misma este escribiendo esto, si es que ya no se ni lo que digo... ¿Y por qué me comparo tanto con Maki? Él estuvo saliendo con ella... me podría querer también a mí de esa forma? ¿Le diría a ella también que la quería de la forma que me lo dijo a mi? Y yo sintiéndome especial... que asco.

Y como para "arreglar" las cosas también me acuerdo de Michael. Ahora se que no siento nada por el... El extraño comportamiento que tenía Yamato conmigo me nublaba... Esta tarde Yamato me había echo quererme un poco mas... ahora me odio entera, porque no puedo comprender como puedo hundirme de esta forma...

Quizás algún día lea estas líneas y descubra que me hacen reír. Es el fin que busco escribiéndolas. El amor lo considero ahora como una espada de doble filo.. espero no me hagan sufrir aun mas... pero si, en algún momento, he de eliminar estas palabras de mi vida, espero sea junto a el... y me siento estúpida por tener esta esperanza.

¿Qué despedida es la mas correcta para un día como este? Para la poca fuerza que tengo un simple (simple como yo) hasta luego creo que bastaría...

pd: ¿Merezco esto? Deseo despertar de esta absurda pesadilla ahora!!! Pero quiero verle una vez mas... aunque comprobar que no siente nada me haga aún mas infeliz.

NOTAS DE FOGADRAMON:

Hola de nuevo!!! Ya me volvio a tocar subir mi parte del fic, espero que lo disfrutaseis, recuerdo que me costo muchísimo hacerlo y que estaba en epoca de examenes xD. Gracias por todos los reviews, la verdad es genial ver que os gusta el fic que con tanto amor y cariño escribimos todas las autoras!! Me siento orgullosa de trabajar junto a todas ellas este fic no solo es un regalo para los demás fans del sorato, sino que lo considero dedicado tambien a nosotras mismas. Cuidaros!!

SORATO4EVER!!!!


	20. sorita takeshida

03 de agosto

Querido Diario:

Como poder empezar… no sabes lo mal que me siento, me estoy dando cuenta que soy un verdadero idiota…. Argh!! ….. No puedo creer que ella me haya cambiado tanto…. Y que por un estúpido error……. Si tan solo me hubiera dejado explicarle las cosas…. Tal vez las cosas serian distintas, aunque… pensándolo más analíticamente, como le hubiera explicado que llegaron unas hojas de su diario a mi poder…. "oye Sora, las hojas que Maki y Jun tomaron de tu diario misteriosamente llegaron a nuestra habitación y me las dejaron a la vista, como si quisieran que las recogiera yo???"…… creo que no me lo hubiera creído, un momento…. Pero si eso fue lo que pasó!!!

Me parte el corazón saber que sora, "mi sora" esta sufriendo, y para colmo de mis males, ella sufre por mi culpa, eso es algo que realmente me atormenta, pero las cosas no se pueden quedar así, tengo que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas…

Cuando desperté, lo primero que pensé fue, hoy es el día, hoy haré lo mejor por arreglar esta horrorosa situación, _"sora… solo espero que puedas perdonarme y verme con otros ojos…. Por que… no sabes cuanto te quiero…"_ me vestí y me peine. Yo tenia junta con el manager y el resto de la banda casi toda la mañana, hasta tarde después de cambiarme en mi cuarto baje con Tai al recibidor del hotel, donde nos encontrábamos siempre para desayunar y comer juntos, Tai continuaba interrogándome, esperando que me hartara y le dijera que diablos era lo que estaba pasando, cuando nos fuimos acercando a donde estaban los chicos, tai logró su objetivo y me desesperó, tanto que estuve a punto de decirle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con sora, pero justo en el momento en que iba a comenzar, fui interrumpido por Izzy quien llego a decirnos que si estábamos de acuerdo en desayunar todos juntos fuera del hotel esta vez; en ese mismo instante tai grito emocionado sugiriendo cientos de cosas para el desayuno. Me sentí tan relajado al escucharlo decir eso, pues eso quería decir que con el hambre que traía ya se había olvidado de lo que estábamos hablando.

Volteé a todos lados, y por ningún lado había visto a sora, estaba ansioso de verla, pero dentro de todo tranquilo por que sabía que nos veríamos hoy, ya que hoy desayunaríamos todos juntos.

Pero mi sorpresa llegó cuando ella junto a Mimi bajaban las escaleras juntas. La verdad es que no pude evitar sorprenderme con su belleza. Lucia su rostro igual de radiante y natural como siempre, su piel tan suave como la de un bebé, llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas y de cuello redondo azul cielo con blanco y una falda corta azul marino. Se veía espectacular, cada día me sorprendía mas la hermosura que sora emanaba de si.

Una vez todos juntos nos dirigimos a un restaurante familiar, con un ambiente muy ameno, para mi buena suerte no estaba ninguna fan molesta acosándome, me sentí como un chico normal pasándola fenomenal con sus amigos. Pero lo que realmente traía en mente era en que debía encontrar el momento justo para hablar con sora. No podía dejar de mirarla no conforme de que aun no podía dejar de admirar tanta hermosura e inocencia, estaba buscando poder hablar con ella, pero al parecer ella seguía incomoda después de _"semejante sorpresa en la feria". _Cada vez que me sorprendía mirándola, desviaba la mirada, y aunque ella tal vez no se dio cuenta, note, como me miraba con decepción.

Al terminar de desayunar pagamos la cuenta y decidimos dar la vuelta, todos juntos, ya que con mis ensayos no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para pasarla todos juntos. Todavía no pasábamos ni 15 minutos de haber salido del restaurante cuando sora dijo que se sentía mal y que regresaría al hotel, todos quisimos acompañarla pero ella se negó, dijo que podía irse sola y después de mucha insistencia decidimos dejarla irse a parte, ya que no logramos convencerla de cambiar de opinión.

Una vez que ella se fue, todo el camino iba preocupado, no estaba prestando atención alguna a la charla que tenían los demás. Me preguntaba: _"será que realmente se sentía mal o seria otra cosa?? Y si era por mi presencia??" _

Después de un rato de tanto pensar decidí que tenia que saberlo, además si ella estaba enferma, debía protegerla, y sino… pues aclararía todo de una vez por todas. Pero no podía irme así como así, por lo que use la excusa de que tenia ensayo con la banda y que lo había olvidado, todos habían pensado en regresar al hotel conmigo, pero me sentí mal por que arruinaría su paseo por una mentira, y los convencí de que era un pequeño ensayo y que mejor pasearan por la ciudad tranquilamente.

Una vez que conseguí convencerlos, Salí corriendo en dirección del hotel, solo una cosa pasaba en esos momentos en mi mente _"… Sora"_. En cuanto llegue al lobby del hotel, subí corriendo con gran rapidez las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Sora.

Cuando entre al pasillo, fui buscando el numero de habitación de sora, cuando vi el numero, me sorprendí demasiado; la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta y no cerrada.

Pensé que algo malo había pasado, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo entré. Para mi sorpresa estaba todo desordenado… demasiado extraño diría yo. Es decir, sora es una persona demasiado ordenada, jamás tendría su cuarto en semejante desastre. Eso me preocupó demasiado¿y si le paso algo?... eran cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza en ese momento. Fui recorriendo la habitación sigilosamente, me asusté mucho, el cuarto no era demasiado grande y no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Al final del pasillo, vi la ultima puerta del cuarto, así que abrí la puerta precipitadamente por que si no estaba ahí, definitivamente había pasado algo. Al mirar al fondo de la puerta, me quedé pasmado por la imagen que tenia en frente. Era sora recién salida de la tina en una toalla muy pequeña que le hacía ver sus largas piernas. Pero mas maravillado quede al notar que por el hecho de estar mojada, la toalla se pegase a su piel remarcando firmemente su escultural figura. Al verla así, me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, trate de controlarme, pero me era imposible.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, la note algo incomoda pero al mismo tiempo enojada, la vi como se dirigía muy segura hacia mi pero cuando se paró frente a mi empezó a sentirse mal y así como así se desmayó y se sostuvo sobre mi.

La cargué bien y la recosté en la cama de mimi, moví algunas cosas de su cama y la destendí, la recosté y arropé en su cama. Toqué suavemente su frente y me di cuenta que tenia un poco de fiebre.

Estaba completamente dormida. Le puse en la frente una toallita fría para que bajase su temperatura. Pasaron 2 horas y no me separaba de ella en ningún momento, sabia que no se sentía bien y que sin importar que estuviese molesta conmigo, ella habría hecho lo mismo por mi.

Cuando por fin despertó ya le había bajado la fiebre; estaba mucho mejor a como estaba hace un par de horas. Se sentó sobre la cama y lo primero que me dijo fue¡¡¡gracias!!! Puedes creerlo, me dijo GRACIAS. Me dio un gusto indescriptible, la satisfacción que sentía que corría por mis venas en ese momento fue tanta, que me olvide por completo de que ella estaba molesta conmigo y la abracé fuertemente, después recordé la situación en la que estábamos ambos con respecto a las cartas que deje de presionarla hacia mi. Continuaba abrazándola pero ya no con la misma fuerza de hace unos instantes.

De momento creí que ella me gritaría o regañaría por haberla abrazado tan efusivamente o que me soltaría de inmediato; pero todo lo contrario, cuando deje un poco de espacio entre nosotros, ella aferró sus manos a mi camisa, se quedo callada por unos momentos y de pronto… me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Quedé conmocionado con su reacción, la verdad es que eso era lo que menos esperaba que sora hiciera. Pero aun mas impactado quedé, cuando escuche lo siguiente: _"ya basta Matt, por favor no juegues conmigo, creo que quedó claro que sentía la noche de la feria, dime la verdad por que… ya no se quien eres realmente…" _

Después un hubo un espacio de silencio, por alguna razón yo no dije nada y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo me dijo: "vete por favor…" en eso me pare y me acerqué a la puerta, al abrirla, claramente escuche: _"aun así… gracias por tu ayuda"_

Al salir de la habitación volteé hacia un gran ventanal al fondo del pasillo y claramente pude ver que era de noche, por lo tanto olvide la cena y todo el camino hacia mi cuarto me la pasé pensando en _¿como demostrarle a sora que la quería demasiado¿Cómo probarle mi inocencia¿Qué quiso decir con que no sabe quien es el verdadero matt¿es que acaso he cambiado y no me he dado cuenta? _

Ahora… estoy sobre mi cama, terminando de escribirte. Lo mejor será que me duerma, por que aun no he podido aclarar las cosas con sora, sin contar las dudas que me ha dejado después de lo de hoy. Solo espero quedarme dormido ya que llegue Tai a la habitación, de seguro si sigo despierto cuando llegué continuara interrogándome como si fuera un criminal.

Ciao!

Notas de Autora!

Antes que nada quiero decirles que soy crazy takeshida (aqui en XD) en el grupo sorato loving soy sorita takeshida. para que ubiquen quien es esta loca que escribio XD

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi del diario ' este es el primer capitulo que escribi para un fic. mi primer experiencia x) asi que no esperen milagros, no soy muy buena que digamos x.x me toco escribir la version de lo que paso esta vez con Yama. aaaah matt quiere aclarar las cosas, adoro a matt O

me costo mucho trabajo, ya que para mi es mas facil desenvolver una historia (bueno aqui capitulo ') bajo la narracion de una mujer. fue un reto que creo no quedo TAAAAn mal x) ... bueno, segun yo XD

bueno ya los dejo porque esto parece biblia y se an a hartar XD

ciao ;D se cuidan

espero reviews ... su opinion es muy importante para mi (:

SORITA TAKESHIDA o CRAZY TAKESHIDA


	21. ChikageSP 2

Miércoles, 03 de Agosto de 2005.

Querido Diario…

Te escribo a estas horas…son las 12 y algo más pero no me sentía bien para poder escribirte antes, todo está tan confuso…como si mi mundo se fuera a acabar aquí mismo…quizás me sentí así antes pero ahora…no lo sé!! Pero al mismo tiempo, estoy más tranquila ya que saque de mí ese sentimiento que me he estado reservando pero a la vez…me siento pésimo…estoy entre dos barreras que consumen mi estado anímico… ¿por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi?...

No gasto nada con lamentarme así…no creo que llegue a ningún lado¡pero si conseguí no verle esta noche!…pero me duele igual no sentirme a tu lado aunque no vendría al caso…él no me quiere como yo a él y eso lo debí saber hace mucho pero como era conmigo…me sentía protegida…segura de mi misma…querida por ti…

Mejor será contarte todo desde el comienzo para que sepas porque muy fácil puede ser basarse en los mismos sentimientos una y otra vez sin llegar al origen de estos…

Fue ayer en la mañana…si porque ya son pasadas las 12…en fin, amanecí mejor de lo que yo esperaba y ya listas, con Mimi bajamos al lobby a ver que había para hoy y nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que íbamos a todos a desayunar a afuera cosa que alegro a Taichi y Daisuke pero cuando lo vi ahí…me dieron ganas de llorar y salir corriendo (actitud no común en mi pero son cosas que pasan alguna vez por la mente de todo chica enamorada cuando no es correspondida).

Yo llevaba una blusa sin mangas y de cuello redondo azul cielo con blanco y una falda corta azul marino…según Mimi me veía _cool _y para no hacerla sentir mal me quedé con el vestuario además de que me sentía cómoda pero sentí la mirada inagotable de Yamato sobre mí y eso me produjo un escalofrío.

Cuando llegamos al lugar…me sentí muy relajada y como en casa. Nos sentamos todos juntos en una larga mesa y compartimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho o tal vez como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos. Reímos y conversamos muy bien pero no podía estar del todo tranquila…me miraba y eso…me hacía perder la calma, desde aquella vez en la feria no he podido mirarlo bien a los ojos pero sé que él me busca para hablar…solo lo miro con decepción…aun no puedo olvidar lo de la feria…esos recuerdos recurren a mi cada vez que lo veo…

Terminando todo esto, pagamos todo y salimos…yo ya no podía más y le dije a Mimi que me iba a ir pero trató de detenerme…se lo prohibí…le avise a los demás quienes trataron de regresar conmigo pero no los deje y partí de ahí a pasa rápido con tal de no verlo por el resto del día.

Por mi cabeza pasaron varios recuerdos, cuando lo conocí, cuando nos hicimos amigos…siempre los dos como amigos y luego unos de los mejores…él a mi lado acompañándome a todo y yo también a él…pero no sé en que momento cambio todo ese sentimientos de amistad … cuando lo tuve a mi lado aquellas noches y me juro amor que resulto no ser…como quisiera estar mejor e irme…desearía no haber venido nunca aquí, estar en mi casa tranquila y jamás hubiera tenido que ver a Maki y sus secuaces ni a Jun…Yamato nunca se habría aprovechado de mi y yo estaría bien sin tantas confusiones.

Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, lloré de angustia, de dolor, de amor, de tristeza…tantas cosas juntas hicieron que ya no soportara más porque también puedo sentir y soy persona. Yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar mis problemas ni también soy la mujer maravilla…soy Sora Takenouchi, una adolescente enamorada de lo imposible.

Tiré todo, la ira me introdujo en su mundo y no aguante más…me sentía débil e inútil, seguía llorando…era algo que no podía evitar, algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder…

Me dirigí al baño y abrí la llave del agua caliente…me introduje ahí y mi cuerpo se relajó de un momento a otro…para eso ya tenía un poco de fiebre pero la deje pasar puesto había tomado unas pastillas para calmarme, cosa que no resultó como esperaba…

Al salir de ahí…estaba Yamato mirándome fijo…a la vez se sonrojo y se coloco nervioso…no se controló. Me acerqué a él lentamente hasta sentir su respiración y…ya no me recuerdo más.

Me desmayé en sus brazos…creo que si no me hubiera desmayado y solo me hubiera caído…sería muy feliz ya que él me tuvo en sus brazos…fue un sueño momentáneo pero creo…que feliz.

Al despertad…lo vi a él y lo primero que pude decirle fue gracias…quizás pensó que como estaba con fiebre no me recordaría de nada peor no...Si recuerdo haberlo visto y despertar con su dulce e hipnotizante mirada…me abrazó…ahí fue donde la alegría desvaneció. Sentía su pecho, su cara, sus firmes manos rodeándome entera…estaba dentro del mal, de lo que me hacía daño…quería llorar…no pude controlar…me aferré a él como si no quisiera que se fuera y lloré amargamente todo lo que pude…no haya como decirle que lo quería…tan solo me atreví a decirle…"_"ya basta Matt, por favor no juegues conmigo, creo que quedó claro que sentía la noche de la feria, dime la verdad por que… ya no se quien eres realmente…" _

Me solté de él y le pedí que se fuera…aún seguía sentada sobre la cama…pero le di las gracias nuevamente y cerró la puerta.

((suspiro))…eso fue lo que pasó a grandes rasgos…ahora me siento peor…ya no sé si podré seguir aquí…Mimi duerme y no sabe nada de lo que pasó porque cuando llegó yo me hice la dormida para que no viera mi rostro hinchado de tanto llorar…

Si pudiera dormir…sería tan feliz…pero si pudiera dormir por siempre…lo sería aún más…creo… creo… que es la única vez que querré a alguien como a Yamato…pero no soy correspondida…por ahora tan solo me resta…esperar a que sea de día…por mi mente aún no pasado la idea del suicidio ni menos irme pero están al pendiente porque ya no soporto más…me siento sola entre tanta gente, desamparada de cariño y amistad, aislada de lo que de verdad me gustaba hacer…las noches en que Yamato pasaba a mi lado se repiten una y otra vez en mi mente como si tan solo hubiera sido hace poco…él es el causante de todo esta confusión …no, soy yo por haberme enamorado de lo imposible.

"_A lo lejos te veo,_

_Me sonríes y te acercas a mí._

_Me saludas con euforia_

_Yo solo me limito a sonreír._

_Te miró…me miras…_

_Siempre que estas a mi lado _

_Me quedo quieta por no saber responderte._

_Eres quien yo quiero,_

_Eres quien yo amo_

_Pero tu no..._

_Tan solo fui tu juego_

_Por noches y días_

_Pero…me deje por amor,_

_Porque no fui capaz de decir que no_

_Me enredaste con tus dulces palabras_

_Con tus carisias_

_Fui tan débil,_

_Tan…frágil._

_Ahora me lamento_

_Te quiero otra vez conmigo_

_Deseo que me utilices_

_Quiero ser otra vez tu juguete_

_Quiero sentirte cerca mío_

_Pero…es imposible,_

_Te perdí _

_No hay vuelta atrás…_

_Tan sólo deseo…verte otra vez a mi lado"_

…

Te escribo cuando me sienta otra vez mejor…ojalá todo se arregle…quiero volver a ser la misma de antes…

No es lo mejor de mí pero… ¡No puedo! No me siento capaz de nada, como si fuera inútil e hiciera todo por monotonía aunque si suelo hacerlo alguna vez pero…si siento amor, debería estar feliz, con una sonrisa radiante, no con tristeza ni frialdad…este es un amor traicionero, fuera de sí…

Más que amor…parece…decepción, angustia y mucho dolor…

Mañana será otro día…quizás este mejor como puede ser que este peor…

* * *

Hola!!

Esta vez me tocó a mi, Chikage-SP subir el capítulo del diario…ya quedan dos y se termina!!...como verán, la cosa está cada vez más confusa pero a la vez clara…

En la ronda anterior yo no escribí así que solo pude experimentar los sentimientos de Sora…que son bastante confusos…n.n

Espero sigan leyendo y dejando sus reviews con las opiniones!

Besos

Chikage-SP.


	22. Sorita Takeshida2

4 de agosto

Querido diario:

El día de hoy fue un día lleno de sentimientos encontrados, casi todo el día estuve radiando felicidad, me gusta lo que hago, pero un momento de paz me hacia pensar que gozaría de días como un chico normal… bueno… al menos por poco tiempo pero los tendría, pero… también había algo que me atormentaba y que por mas feliz que estuviese por las nuevas noticias… eso me impidió mantenerme en el estado emocional en el que me encontraba.

Hoy me pare muy temprano ya que la banda me aviso que teníamos una junta después del ensayo, ensaye con pocas ganas… el día anterior no había podido dormir bien, así que entre cansado y pensando en otros asuntos, no daba una… se me iba la letra o iba a desritmo con la guitarra. Al cabo de un rato, nuestro manager llego, diciendo que tenia unos asuntos de que hablar con nosotros. Para no hacer el cuento largo de exactamente todo lo que paso en esa junta… iré al punto más importante solo faltaban 3 conciertos para concluir la gira. El que iba a ser esta noche y 2 mas en otras ciudades, y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría regresar a mi casa, descansar y salir de verdad con mis amigos: tai, tk, izzy, davis, mimi, joe, cody, Kari, ken, yolei y Sora… Sora... Con ella tendría más oportunidades de poder aclarar las cosas con ella, ya que para mí… ella aun no deja de ser mi amiga, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta nada más.

Al terminar la junta con la banda, decidí volver a mi cuarto, desde muy temprano estaba ahí y me sentía un poco cansado. Pero me lleve una sorpresa… tai ya no estaba en la habitación…. Aunque no lo creas… hoy se paró temprano. Ya que estaba solo goce de unas horas de sueños, aunque decir que goce, es exagerar, ya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Al despertar, tk estaba en mi habitación, me dijo que bajara al lobby ya que saldríamos todos a comer fuera otra vez. La verdad es que luego luego acepte, ya que desde que amaneció no había desayunado. Todos estaban ahí cuando salimos del ascensor, esperándonos, Sora bajó la cabeza cuando me vio, nadie lo notó, pero yo si. La comida estuvo deliciosa, todos la pasaban estupendo menos dos personas…. Sora y yo.

Ambos fingíamos pasarla excelentemente, pero estábamos pensando en otras cosas, y para mala suerte… nada agradable. No se exactamente que pensaba, pero estaba seguro que era con relación a nuestros problemas. En mi caso, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho: _"ya basta Matt, por favor no juegues conmigo, creo que quedó claro que sentía la noche de la feria, dime la verdad por que… ya no se quien eres realmente…" _ estaba totalmente confundido… ¿Qué no juegue con ella? Pero si jamás le haría daño, al contrario la protegería de quien lo hiciera, ¿Qué no sabe quien es el verdadero yo? Pero si no he cambiado!!! Lo único que cambió en mi, fue que ahora la veo como una mujer que podría convertirse en algo mas en mi vida, no solo como una amiga… y…. ella me dijo que si me quiere… por eso esta triste… siiii!!!! Eso es!!! Me quiere!!!! Siiii!!!

Ahora solo tenia que demostrarle que realmente me importa y que no pretendo jugar con ella. Y se me ocurrió una idea que no podía desaprovechar. Todo seria después del concierto, sabia que seria tarde, pero no importaba si lograba impresionarla con mi plan.

Le pedí a nuestro manager que les diera los boletos de primera fila a mis amigos. El se ofreció a buscar a algún miembro del staff, y me dijo que llegaría a las 7pm por los boletos, el concierto empezaba a las 9pm iba a ser algo temprano esta vez, pero ellos sabían que estaban oficialmente invitados, así que no tenían que molestarse en esas cosas como hacer fila. Pues así había sido en todos los conciertos pasado. El joven que era parte del staff llego puntual, le entregue los boletos y le pedí que dejara una nota en el cuarto de Sora, le di el numero del cuarto, tenia que entregarlos por separado, los boletos en ese momento y la nota… cuando mimi y Sora dejaran la habitación. Le di una propina al joven por el favor y éste se fue. La nota decía:

Querida Sora:

Se que las cosas no han salido bien,

Pero esta vez será diferente, lo prometo!!

Te espero en la azotea del hotel 1/2hr después del concierto

Llego el momento del concierto… estaba llenísimo…. Y ahora más por que era más temprano. Me asome discretamente y que asombrado, las fans gritaban como locas. Nos aclamaban, eso nos dio gusto a mí y a mis compañeros.

Después me dirigí a camerinos, iba a cambiarme… ya estábamos contra el reloj, según me dijo una chica del staff. Cuando entre a mi camerino, ahí estaban mis amigos. En cuanto entre corrieron todos juntos a felicitarme y desearme suerte en el concierto. Me dio mucho gusto, alegraron mi día. De uno a uno me fueron deseando suerte a su estilo. Pero ni mimi ni Sora estaban ahí.

No quería ser obvio ya que al parecer nadie sabía de nuestro problemita, así que pregunte de forma casual por ambas. Izzy me respondió que fueron a apartar los lugares. Me sorprendí mucho ya que nunca habían tenido problemas ya que siempre tenían los mejores lugares. A lo que yolei me contesto que había muchas fans locas tratando de colarse a sus lugares. Entones todos decidieron irse rápido ya que no querían que tuvieran problemas ni mimi ni Sora. Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando el camerino. Hasta el último… mi hermano. Y me quede sorprendido por lo que me dijo: hermano, no se que es lo que traen ustedes dos, pero será mejor que lo arreglen, por que al menos yo… me he dado cuenta que no están bien ninguno de los dos. Si la amas no la dejes ir, al menos no así.

Estaba a punto de contestarle pero… se había salido. Me cambie rápido por que me estaban presionando por que ya era tarde y todo el tiempo estaba medido. Tenia que salir exacto por que esta vez no haría autógrafos después de concierto. Mi manager no paraba de decir que hoy debía salir mejor que nunca para que todas las críticas de la prensa fueran positivas.

Una vez listo Salí, la banda y yo hicimos el ritual de la suerte antes de salir a escena. A los segundo se escuchó por el altavoz la cuenta regresiva, lo que indicaba en cada concierto que ya íbamos a comenzar: 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… TEENAGE WOLVES!!!!

Todo estaba oscuro en el escenario durante la cuenta regresiva, en cuanto escuchamos el nombre de la banda empezamos con los primeros acordes, se encendieron las luces y comencé a cantar.

Durante el concierto el publico gritaba emocionado, coreaban todas las canciones, miraba a mis amigos, también la pasaban bien. Eso me daba mas emoción. Pero algo que me sorprendió fue que mientras veía a Sora, estaba ahí brincado como todos, cantando las canciones, lucia contenta, por algunos instantes me hizo pensar que no había pasado nada. No podía dejar de verla, estaba impresionado, emocionado, me sentí excelente. Hubo un momento en que mientras la veía nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambos nos sonrojamos.

Al final del concierto, la gente aclamaba otra canción mas… nuestro grupo nunca se niega a eso… así que, supe que canción elegir para el final. Grité el nombre de la canción. Los fans se volvieron locos al escuchar cual. Era la canción más romántica que teníamos, la más profunda, como nosotros decíamos…. La favorita de Sora

Mientras cantaba veía a Sora a los ojos, toda la canción fue así. Ambos nos echábamos esas miraditas de enamorados. De vez en cuando ella bajaba la cabeza, aun no estoy seguro de que significaban, pero pronto lo sabré.

Al terminar el concierto mis amigos fueron a los camerinos a felicitarme, bueno… a felicitarnos, después de tanto tiempo… mis amigos de la banda y los chicos se hicieron amigos.

Como esta vez no habría autógrafos acabando el concierto, querían todos ir a celebrar. Por obvias razones no quise. Fingí estar cansado. Y dije que yo iría directo al hotel a dormir. Pero les pedí a los chicos que fueran a celebrar nuestro triunfo en algún lado, que no quería arruinarles la diversión. Y la banda junto a nuestro manager se fueron.

Mis amigos y yo regresamos al hotel. Pero ellos dijeron que celebrarían conmigo mañana por que lo importante era pasarlo conmigo. Sora fue la primera en irse a su habitación, y así, poco a poco los demás se fueron yendo. Me despedí de ellos y fui directo al cuarto. Gracias a Dios, Tai y Mimi decidieron salir a cenar fuera del hotel, ya que desde hace un tiempo no comparten alcoba. Por lo que tenía el cuarto para mi solo para arreglarme llegar a tiempo y no tener a nadie haciéndome preguntas al respecto.

Ya me cambié, y me costó mucho escoger que ropa usar, deseo impresionar a Sora. Y ahora, lo mejor será que después te cuente como me fue, por que ya pasó la media hora y no quiero que se me haga tarde.

Ciao!

* * *

Escrito por: **_Sorita Takeshida_**


	23. SkuAg3

04 del 08

2 conciertos más y... fin. Se termina, volvemos a casa, a nuestra aburrida vida rutinaria... a ver a las locas fans de Matt otra vez, a Maki, a Jun, a las chicas de mi aula, de mi escuela, a las que viven en mi complejo departamental, a las que me cruzo en la esquina todos los días... no sé como será. Presiento que al regreso a Odaiba, mi vida nunca será la misma de antes... yo tenía una vida tranquila, aburrida dirán algunos... pero yo la disfrutaba, vivía cada segundo sin arrepentirme, era mi vida y la vivía feliz... sin embargo, ahora... con todo lo que ha pasado...

Mis mejores amigos ahora son novios... Taichi & Mimí... yo debería haberlo visto antes que todos, no?... y sí, lo vi... solo que como una leve idea, posibilidad, algo remoto que demoraría todavía un tiempo... pero en esta gira se apresuraron las cosas, fue todo muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados... lamentablemente, sé que voy a comenzar a verlos menos... por que van a querer tener su privacidad, no puedo ser la tercera siempre, por que una pareja está formada solo por dos personas y yo... quedo afuera...

Lo que pasó con Yamato... bueno, él también era algo así como mi mejor amigo... Tai ya es un hermano para mí... las cosas han cambiado, las reglas de juego son diferentes, y yo ya no sé si me animo a jugar... es que... todavía tiemblo...!

Hoy hubo un concierto. Fue... no sé como explicar el efecto que produce la voz de Matt en mí... y el sonido en general... los secos acordes del bajo, la ferocidad de la batería, esas melodías inexplicables en escala de Do Mayor... nunca fui una gran música, admito que no tengo oído, y además no puedo cantar... pero lo que siento cuando escucho a los Teenage Wolves... jaja, ya sueno como una fanática obsesionada... es que realmente... por primera vez siento en la música que hay algo que entender... es raro lo que digo, no? Tal vez me estoy yendo del tema, estoy desvariando, es que no dejo de temblar, y quiero alargar el momento de tener que describir lo que pasó... tengo miedo de volver a pensarlo.

Como decía... en el recital, traté de aparentar que estaba todo bien, y de saltar con mis amigos... Mimí me lo pidió. Me dijo que se estaban dando cuenta, que Tk le había preguntado, y que no era común en mí preocuparlos... es que, creo que ya nada es común en mí... Ya no me encuentro. Siento que no soy yo. Pero no puedo no ser yo. Sé que no estoy actuando. Pero que es ser yo? Por que si uno cambia continuamente, que todos lo hacemos, entonces cuando es Yo? Por que no puedo ser todos los Yo que fui todas las veces que algo cambió... entonces que es ser Yo? Por que un solo Yo no hay, pero no puede haber más de un Yo. El Yo es uno solo. Pero cuál de todos?

Te estoy mareando? Bueno, yo no estoy mejor. Matt no dejó de mirarme. De cantar, saltar, y cruzar la vista conmigo, e hizo un último tema que... no sabía si salir corriendo de ahí, irme lejos, o sí subir al escenario a abrazarlo... así me tiene.

Y cuando volví... acá empiezo... encontré esta nota...

"Querida Sora:

Se que las cosas no han salido bien,

Pero esta vez será diferente, lo prometo!!

Te espero en la azotea del hotel 1/2hr después del concierto"

Mimí se había ido con Tai, y yo estaba sola, sin nadie para consultar... no sabía que hacer. Algo me decía que siguiera ese camino, esa nueva esperanza que se me abría adelante, que _tal vez,_ REALMENTE, esta vez sería diferente... que confiara en él, que era solamente mi querido amigo Matt... pero alguna otra parte de mí... pedía que saliera corriendo, que cerrara la puerta, que me encerrara, que me acostara y no fuera... esa era mi oportunidad de dejarle bien en claro que las cosas terminaban... era mi oportunidad para no volver a sufrir por él, para escapar del dolor...

Fui. Y sí. Tenías alguna duda? Ya lo dije, soy Sora Takenouchi, una adolescente enamorada de lo imposible.

_Deseo que me utilices_

_Quiero ser otra vez tu juguete_

_Quiero sentirte cerca de mí_

Tal vez en eso pensaba cuando salía de mi cuarto y tomaba el ascensor hacia la azotea... realmente no lo sé, iba muy ensimismada en mí misma, repasando todas las cosas que sé que no debía hacer... como perdonarlo apenas abriera la boca, en primera instancia.

Tan puntual como siempre, ahí estaba... jeans ajustados, y esa polera negra tan linda que le habíamos regalado con Mimí para su último cumpleaños. Estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando al vacío, y la dulce melodía de su armónica endulzaba mis oídos. Tan apresurada como estaba, había olvidado pensar en los factores climáticos, y el viento comenzó a darme frío y a producirme piel de gallina. Aún no me había visto, era una segunda oportunidad para darme vuelta y regresar a mi cuarto... demoré mucho en pensar, él dejó de tocar, giró y me vio... en el medio de la terraza, sola, abrazada a mí misma... me habré visto tan indefensa... creo que eso fue lo que él pensó, por que en pocas zancadas se acercó a mí y me internó en sus brazos... me abrazó, me llenó con su ser, me sentía tan protegida...

NO CONFIARSE, en segunda instancia! Recordé, y me separé de él... aunque lo hice lentamente, para no lastimarlo... como si fuera un movimiento involuntario.

_-Tenía mucho miedo que no vinieras..._ - Miedo? Desde cuando Ishida Yamato sentía _miedo_ de algo como eso? Sí, seguramente él estaba como yo... no podía encontrarse a sí mismo.

No respondí, ya que no tenía mucho que decirle. O tal vez no había nada que decirle. No sé. No quiero analizar cada palabra que intercambiamos.

_-Creo que... no me estuve portando muy bien contigo últimamente... Sora..._

_-No me expliques nada que no tenga explicación_- le rogué. Aún no había pasado nada, y ya me dolía la garganta de mantener las lágrimas.

_-Es que... Sora... tengo que explicarte por que... ya no puedo ni conmigo mismo! Todo lo que pasó... fue todo un gran malentendido... desde el principio, desde que comenzamos esta gira fueron sucediéndose problemas que nunca tuvieron una explicación bien fundada, que no quedaron claros, y ahora... siento que todo eso armó un solo gran problema, y que la única manera de solucionarlo es separando hebra por hebra... necesito estar bien contigo, no soporto más esto... sos demasiado importante para mí!_

No estaba mirándolo a los ojos. Él buscaba los míos, pero yo... no podía, simplemente... todo lo que decía, me parecía tan cierto que sabía que si miraba esas orbes azules, lo perdonaría antes de saber que era lo que estaba haciendo.

_-Tal vez... me siento tan lastimada, que ni siquiera sé si puedo creerte-_ musité, mirando el piso. Creo que mis palabras lo hirieron, ya que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a hablar.

_-Sora... soy yo... Yamato. Soy Matt, tu amigo... desde cuando no puedes confiar en mí? Desde cuando existe la posibilidad de que yo haga algo buscando lastimarte? Cuándo te lastimé a propósito? Por favor, dime cuando cambié por que yo..._

Creo que fueron esas palabras las que cambiaron todo. Alcé la vista y... ahí estaba... Matt. El rubio frío y antisocial que fue hace tantos años conmigo al digimundo... había cambiado mucho, tanto interior como exteriormente, pero... era él. Y yo aún era Sora, aunque hubiera cambiado... y todo... en todo tenía razón... por que él siempre había podido seguir mi linea de razonamiento y ver a donde me dirigía y por qué pensaba de determinada manera. Me conocía y entendía mejor que nadie, en algunos aspectos somos muy parecidos. Él sabía por lo que estaba pasando...

Y que hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para encararme de esa manera, para organizar por propia cuenta esa reunión... es un gesto que yo no hubiera tenido para con él... por que soy más cobarde tal vez. Por que me cansé de sufrir.

Mucho cambió desde que salí de Odaiba... siempre fui alguien precavida, pero ahora parece que evalúo cada situación para encontrar la manera de salir lo menos lastimada posible. Y esa no es manera de vivir.

Abrió la boca para continuar... pensando que no me había convencido, seguro... lo veía tan devastado que quería abrazarlo y cuidarlo y consolarlo... Tapé sus labios con dos de mis dedos, y quedé quieta... no sabía que hacer, y quería evitar pensarlo. Quería ser impulsiva, actuar con la seguridad que siempre había tenido. Él aún era Matt, yo tenía que seguir siendo Sora.

_-Yo también estuve actuando mal. Te oculté hechos, me cerré a tus explicaciones, saqué conclusiones apresuradas y no me permití refutármelas. Ni siquiera lo hablé con cualquiera de ustedes, mis amigos, para intentar tranquilizarme... te agradezco que hayas hecho todo esto... por que si hubiera dependido de mí, habría cerrado toda posibilidad de estar bien contigo, y me lamentaría el resto de mi vida..._

_-Ahora... puedo explicarte todo? Por favor?_- parecía un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura y estaba arrepentido. Sonreí.

_-No quiero que me expliques nada. Las explicaciones ya fueron dadas. Te perdono._- El viento sopló con furia, y volví a abrazarme.

_-Tenés frío? Volvé a tu cuarto, yo... tengo algo que darte. Enseguida voy para allá... me esperas?_

Y es por eso que estoy acá, temblando... que va a pasar? Ya quiero que llegue!

Todo lo que hablamos... se dirige al plano en el que me muevo, al romántico, o solo a la amistad? De cualquier forma va a estar bien... al menos voy a tenerlo conmigo de vuelta.

Sé que nunca voy a mirarlo igual que antes... pero ahora lo respeto mucho más. Tal vez me duela verlo con otra persona. No importa. Sé que el va a ser feliz.

Estas son las últimas líneas que escribo. De por vida. Al menos, en esta libretita. Es que las hojas ya se acaban, y la gira también. Y todo esto... mutilado y todo... tiene otro destinatario, y se llama Yamato Ishida. Así que luego de ver lo que me trae y escuchar lo que tiene que decir, voy a entregarte, sin importar las consecuencias. No me arrepiento. No voy a dudar.

Soy Sora Takenouchi.

Muchas gracias.

* * *

Escrito por: _**SkuAg**_


	24. sakurahop3

_25 agosto, 2005_

Bueno, bueno... pequeña libreta, aquí me tienes de vuelta escribiendo tus hojas...

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía, la verdad es que no he tenido apenas tiempo, la gira musical terminó hace un par de semanas más o menos, sin embargo he decidido volver a escribir, no podía dejar a medias los pensamientos que han fluído a través de todo mi ser en este período "vacacional", intentaré no expresar en este mismo instante mi estado de ánimo, antes que nada quiero darte las explicaciones necesarias... mierda... ya empiezo a escribir como si realmente estuviera hablando con alguien...

En fin, más o menos la última vez que dejé mis palabras impresas en tus blanquecinas páginas estaba casi al final de la gira con el grupo... Y había decidido cambiar la tensa situación que tenía con Sora... ya sabes desde un principio que jamás soporté el que nuestra amistad se trabara de una forma tan absurda, y aquella noche en la que quedé con ella para darle la explicaciones pertinentes y aclarar los malentendidos todo mi cuerpo se sentía como el de un recién nacido que acaba de llegar al mundo, ¿cómo explicarlo? la sensación que experimenté momentos antes de que ella apareciera en aquella lúgubre azotea fueron de absoluto pánico, miedo, terror... jamás me había encontrado a mí mismo temeroso a perder una amistad tan importante, y mucho menos el amor, quién me lo iba a decir... que acabaría en el extremo de una balanza, a la intemperie de si el otro lado se tambaleaba más que el mío y se apoderaba de mi reto sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por ello, esa otra mitad de la balanza tenía el nombre de Sora, y pensé que dependía completamente de ella para poder obtener la felicidad.

Decidí relajar mis pensamientos con mi armónica, era la única manera de distraer mi mente y no ahogarme en el abismo de la desesperación, en décimas de segundo me encontraba con la mente en blanco, simplemente me dejaba guiar por la melodía que escapaba del pequeño instrumento. El repentino vaivén de la brisa nocturna señaló con un inusual silbido que no estaba solo, guardé la armónica en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Y la ví ahí plantada, abrazada a sí misma debido al impregnante frescor de la noche, un ligero tinte rojizo teñía sus mejillas y su mirada parecía estar perdida en el paisaje que se divisaba desde la altura a la que nos encontrábamos, simplemente estaba preciosa, tal vez ella no se diera cuenta, pero en los pocos segundos que retuve para observarla pude sentir todo lo que emanaba de su ser, y me di cuenta de que ella tenía todavía más miedo que yo. Me enfadé conmigo mismo, por ser el causante de esa mirada triste y aleatoria. Sin más preámbulos me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos para intentar disipar el frío que la invadía en aquel momento.

De repente mis palabras salieron solas, tan torpemente que creí que era un ser humano que acababa de aprender a hablar. No te diré al pie de la letra lo que le dije en el momento, simplemente intenté explicarle lo mejor que pude todo aquello que había provocado la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, intenté retener su mirada por unos instantes, pero ella seguía esquiva conmigo y me contestaba con frases secas llenas de un tono de decepción que aplastaba mi valor a cada segundo que pasaba, la desesperación hizo acto de presencia en mi semblante. No me lo explicaba, cómo podía estar tan dolida cuando yo precisamente había intentado procurarle justamente lo contrario.

_-Sora... soy yo... Yamato. Soy Matt, tu amigo... ¿Desde cuándo no puedes confiar en mí? ¿Desde cuándo existe la posibilidad de que yo haga algo buscando lastimarte? ¿Cuándo te lastimé a propósito? Por favor, dime cuándo cambié porque yo..._

Fueron las últimas palabras que pude pronunciar antes de que se formara un silencio sepulcral que pensaba me iba a enterrar con todos mis anhelos e ilusiones. De improviso Sora alzó su mirada que pensaba iba a traspasar cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, intenté hacerla razonar de nuevo, mi alma se caía a pedazos... lo nuestro... iba a terminar...

Sus finos dedos se posaron en mis labios trémulos, en gesto de impedimento para que continuara hablando, una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

-_Yo también estuve actuando mal. Te oculté hechos, me cerré a tus explicaciones, saqué conclusiones apresuradas y no me permití refutármelas. Ni siquiera lo hablé con cualquiera de ustedes, mis amigos, para intentar tranquilizarme... te agradezco que hayas hecho todo esto... por que si hubiera dependido de mí, habría cerrado toda posibilidad de estar bien contigo, y me lamentaría el resto de mi vida_...

No cabía de gozo en mi interior, tal vez todo no estaba perdido, me apresuré a darle las explicaciones para que comprendiera todo lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo ella me lo impidió alegando que las explicaciones ya habían sido dadas, en ese instante me perdonó de toda culpa. Me sentí en lo mas alto de la cima y a la vez en lo más profundo del pozo, mis sentimientos tan contrariados me impedían actuar de manera coherente, tal y como lo había planeado desde un principio, me dije a mí mismo que eso iba a cambiar, y en ese instante me dejé llevar por el corazón, y me atreví a decírselo.

_-¿Tienes frío? Vuelve a tu cuarto, yo... tengo algo que darte. Enseguida voy para allá... ¿me esperas?_

Ella asintió y se dirigió al interior del edifio, me quedé observándola hasta que se perdió en las escaleras. Era la hora, la hora de darle mi concepción de lo que ella representaba para mí. Volví a temblar, esta vez de emoción y terror al mismo tiempo, sin mayor dilación me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Cuando toqué la puerta de aquella habitación recordé los buenos momento de los que habíamos disfrutado en ella, aquella borrachera que provocó una embarazosa situación, las largas noches en las que tocaba la guitarra mientras ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba volar su imaginación, nuestros cuerpos contraídos entre las sábanas y su cálida respiración al dormir. ¿Tan lejos quedó eso? no quiero que esos recuerdos se queden en el pasado, como si nunca hubieran ocurrido, no quería cegarme a la evidencia de lo que para mí significaba Sora, por ello se lo iba a demostrar.

Ella abrió la puerta disimuladamente y se quedó estática en el sitio esperando a que hiciera algo por mi parte.

_-¿Qué haces ahí parada?, ponte una chaqueta - su gesto desconcertante se me hizo de lo más atractivo, ella hizo lo que le recomendé, acto seguido le cogí de la mano - nos vamos._

_-¿Adónde? - preguntó ella._

_-Al paraíso._

Sora enrojeció al oír mi respuesta, me dieron ganas de besarla, pero me contuve.

La llevé corriendo hasta los jardines del hotel, aunque no lo creas, el hotel en el que nos hospedábamos tenía una zona restringida, supongo que iban a agrandar el área de la piscina y estaban todavía de obras, pero el paraje que se presentaba ante nosotros era increíble, un verde intenso de desplazaba a lo largo de los tantos metros cuadrados del lugar, y una zona en el centro con una fuente de piedra bastante antigua y por qué no decirlo, destartalada, sin embargo le daba un aire misterioso al parquecillo que se me hacía muy agradable, creo que ella también pensó lo mismo, ya que abrió los ojos para que su vista acaparara el panorama que se asomaba ante ella. Nos sentamos en uno de los extremos de la fuente, no dije nada, simplemente le tendí un papel y saqué la guitarra de mi funda, ella se sorprendió al verla, no debió de percatarse de que la llevaba encima con las prisas.

_-¿Esto qué es? - preguntó dubitativa._

_-Léelo._

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que terminó de leerla, observé su rostro, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

_-Esta letra... ¿la has compuesto tú?._

_-Quiero que la cantes._

Ella me miró muy sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.

_-Pero...sabes que yo no tengo oído musical, además no puedo cantar..._

Su voz sonó entrecortada y temerosa.

_-Hazlo, por favor, sé que eres la única que puede cantarla y ponerle melodía a esta letra._

Volvió a fijar la vista en el desgastado papel, se había dado cuenta desde un principio, y yo lo sabía, ella se había percatado de que esa letra la había escrito pensando en todo lo que nos había pasado desde que comenzó la gira, sabía que mis sentimientos respecto a ello estaban plasmados en esa letra, lo releyó un par de veces y volvió a mirarme, asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Coloqué mis dedos en el mastil de la guitarra, iniciando así el primer acorde.

La voz de Sora sonó... ¿cómo explicarlo? aplastante y la vez dulce. La perfección de su entonación se elevaba a medida que se perdía entre los versos, ella había cerrado los ojos, yo deslizaba los dedos entre las cuerdas de la guitarra, cerré mis ojos también, la tranquilidad de aquel momento... era otro recuerdo más que nadie nos podría arrebatar.

_Travel to the moon_

_kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku_

_dare mo inai hoshi no hikari ayatsurinagara_

_tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao_

_kitto futari nara torimodosu_

_* kidzuite_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_ima to wa chigau mirai ga attemo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_sakebitsudzukete_

_kitto kokoro wa tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_

_ano koro no watashi me wo samasu you ni_

_no need to cry_

_Travel in silence_

_te wo nobaseba fureru noni_

_kimi wa tooi_

_sore wa omoide no naka no koto_

_koe ga kikoeru me wo tojireba_

_chiisana itami sae itoshikute_

_mitsumete_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_kaze ni fukare hitori mayottemo_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_sora wo miagete_

_zutto kokoro wa te wo hirogete mamotteru_

_ano koro no kimi ga furikaeru made_

_no need to cry_

_(Feel something __Feel nothing_

_Listen closely__Listen closely)_

_Wide open ears_

_Disarm the dream tickler_

_In the constant moment_

_(You will find me__Where it's quiet_

_Listen closely__Listen closely)_

_Let the blood flow_

_Through all the spaces_

_Of the universe_

Volvimos a abrir nuestros párpados, me pareció ver el mundo de otra manera, me sentí más liviano, como si ya hubiera hecho todo lo que tenía pendiente en mi vida, alcé mi vista para ver la expresión de Sora, estaba llorando.

Me miró y se levantó, me cogió de las manos, me levanté. Deslizó su mano iquierda a lo largo de mi mejilla.

_-Dios mío... nunca... me había sentido así... - dijo ella - me siento en paz conmigo misma, Yamato, tu has sido el único que ha conseguido que mi espíritu se tranquilice... ahora me doy cuenta de que... no me da miedo.... no me da miedo reconocer que te quiero con todo mi corazón, tu mismo lo has plasmado en esta canción..._

_-Mierda... ahora... ¿cómo quieres que me haga el chico duro si tengo ante mí a la persona a la que más quiero diciendo las palabras que quería oír?._

Mi cuerpo actuó por instinto, las ganas que me había reservado a mí mismo por besarla estallaron, la aferré fuertemente contra mí.Noté cómo a ella le recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo,sus mejillas estaban por completo encendidas.

_-No me detendré Sora, llevo mucho tiempo esperando hacer esto... _

_-Si te detienes, seré yo la que avance hacia ti._

_-No lo creo..._

Acto seguido mi euforia se desató nada más rozar levemente sus finos y rosados labios, recorrí su espalda con mis manos, ella hizo lo mismo, nuestros labios peleaban entre sí, rozándose para provocar un calor completamente lleno de sentido y de emociones, abarrotando nuestros seres, llenándonos por completo. No podía parar, ella me volvía loco, loco, loco, loco..... Estuvimos toda la noche en nuestro parque, disfrutando de nosotros, sin separarnos un solo milímetro, un solo segundo...

Desde ese día puedo afirmar que soy el chico más afortunado en todos los confines de la existencia, y no exagero... la verdad es que no había escrito antes porque no he tenido tiempo, últimamente no hago más que disfrutar del tiempo que tengo con Sora, dentro de un mes me vuelvo a marchar, una gira de dos meses... no doy a basto con el trabajo... como tenemos clase ella no puede venir, pero me ha dicho que intentará estar al pendiente todo lo que pueda...

Aquella noche... no me atreví a decírselo... estábamos tumbados, ella sobre mi pecho, disfrutando del ennegrecido cielo.

_-¿Sabes? no estaría mal estar por siempre así, como estamos ahora..._

No me atreví a expresarle abiertamente que la quiero tanto que no podré dejarla en mi vida... tal vez... cuando pase el tiempo.... _me arme de valor y se lo diga._

**FIN**_  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Escrito por:_** sakura_hop**_

**

* * *

**

**Notas de las autoras:**

Lamentamos el retraso, gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo. Esperamos que os haya gustado este fic._**  
**_


End file.
